Moat Cailin
by HarHer DrayAll
Summary: Robert ne monte jamais au Nord pour que Ned soit sa Main. Après certains évènements, Ned est forcé de prendre plusieurs décisions difficiles. Notamment la réparation de la plus grande forteresse du Nord : Moat Cailin. Focus sur Jon/Sansa/Moat Cailin
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Voici une fic un peu différente que celles que j'ai déjà lues (Ça existe peut-être, mais si c'est le cas, je ne suis pas au courant.) J'ai déjà écrit 10 chapitres, j'ai des idées pour la suite mais je bloque un peu sur l'orientation que je vais prendre. Enfin, pas vraiment, je sais ou je veux aller, mais je ne suis pas satisfait de ce que j'ai écrit pour la suite alors... En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à vous ! Je poste tout de suite trois ou quatre chapitres pour vous donner un bon début :p  
**

 **Dans cet UA, Jon Arryn meurt soudainement, mais le Roi Robert Barathéon ne demande pas à Ned Stark d'être sa Main. Après la rébellion Greyjoy, leur amitié a été brisée, et les deux se sont quittés en colère l'un contre l'autre. Le Roi Robert demande à Mace Tyrell d'être sa nouvelle Main, et ce dernier accepte, à la condition que sa fille Margeary soit fiancée au Prince Joffrey. L'histoire commence donc deux ans plus tard que dans la série (pour les âges).**

Jon esquiva une nouvelle fois l'attaque de son frère en faisant un pas de côté, et lui donna un coup de coude dans le dos, le faisant trébucher. Il se permit un sourire en voyant le visage frustré de Robb, avant qu'il ne lance sa propre contre-attaque, balançant son épée d'entrainement rapidement devant lui, obligeant Robb à se défendre. Malheureusement pour l'héritier de Winterfell, il perdit prise sur la garde de son épée, et cette dernière s'envola quelques mètres plus loin, atterrissant aux pieds de Théon.

« Bien joué Jon ! » Félicita Ser Rodrik, arrêtant le combat tout en s'approchant des deux adolescents.

« Merci Ser. » Sourit Jon, tendant sa main à Robb, qu'il serra avec enthousiasme.

« Il a raison Jon, tu as bien combattu ! Je jure par les Anciens Dieux, plus personne n'arrive à te battre de nos jours ! » S'extasia Robb, bien qu'il est vraiment heureux que son frère soit un très bon épéiste. Jon rougit à la louange, et regarda timidement le sol.

« Ne dis pas ça… J'ai eu de la chance, c'est tout. »

« Non-sens Jon ! C'est ta quarante-septième victoire d'affilée contre Robb, et tu as battu Théon soixante-trois fois avant. Et vous trois êtes les meilleurs épéistes de Winterfell, excepté votre Père et moi-même bien sûr. » Répliqua Ser Rodrik, plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de Jon.

« Eh bien, je dois être préparé pour aider les frères jurés de la garde de nuit. » Fit timidement le jeune bâtard, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Robb fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Son frère était borné, et s'était mis en tête de rejoindre la garde de nuit. Heureusement, l'héritier de Winterfell avait réussi à convaincre leur père d'empêcher Jon de les rejoindre tout de suite.

« Mais maintenant, c'est ton tour de perdre. Prêt à perdre Snow ? » Demanda Théon, ramassant l'épée que Robb avait lâché plus tôt. Jon sourit, se positionnant.

« Je t'attends Greyjoy ! » Railla-t-il, avant de parer le coup de la pupille de Ned Stark. Puis il passa directement à l'offensive, sachant que Théon n'était pas le plus fort entre les deux. S'il pouvait terminer ce match assez rapidement, il aurait peut-être une chance d'aller prendre un bain chaud et de piquer une bouteille de vin dans le stock de son père.

Et comme prévu, il désarma Théon facilement, mais plus longuement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il entendu des applaudissements autour de lui, et se retourna pour observer ses plus jeunes frères et sœurs frapper dans leurs mains. Bran se précipita vers lui.

« Apprends-moi Jon ! » Le bâtard de Winterfell sourit, et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère.

« Commence avec Ser Rodrik. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris. » Fit Jon, tout en pensant que ce n'était qu'une demi-vérité. Son père lui avait également appris à se servir d'une épée, à lui et à Robb, quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Bran hocha la tête, et se mit à harceler le chevalier qui rigola, et accepta de l'entrainer tout de suite.

« Viens Jon, allons-nous nettoyer et nous changer. J'ai récupéré deux bouteilles de vin ce matin, et je les ai cachées dans ma chambre. » Lui souffla Robb, et Jon acquiesça. Depuis deux ans, les deux frères et Théon se retrouvaient dans la chambre de l'héritier pour boire en cachette. Une fois, Sansa les avait rejoints, et ça ne s'était pas très bien passé. Heureusement, même si elle n'appréciait pas Jon ou Théon, elle ne les avait pas dénoncés. Après tout, elle était rapidement devenue ivre et n'avait pas arrêté de parler de chevalier galant et de prince charmant, au grand désespoir des garçons.

« D'accord Robb. On se retrouve dans une heure ? » Théon et Robb acquiescèrent, et les trois se séparèrent, allant respectivement dans leurs chambres. Jon avait probablement la plus petite des trois, et même de tout Winterfell, cadeau de Lady Catelyn Stark. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il avait plus de liberté que ses frères et sœurs. C'est l'avantage d'être un bâtard.

Il rentra dans sa chambre, y amenant deux seaux d'eau bouillante, et il les versa dans la petite baignoire déjà remplie à moitié en eau froide. Il se déshabilla, et rentra dans l'eau, soupirant de soulagement au contact de l'eau tiède contre sa peau. Il se frotta fortement à l'aide d'une brosse, et sortit avant que l'eau ne redevienne froide. Il se laissa sécher quelques temps, avant d'utiliser une serviette légèrement humide pour finir de se sécher. Il s'habilla avec sa tunique, un vêtement léger et confortable pour aller se saouler, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Robb.

Il frappa à la porte, et attendit que son frère ouvre. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit que Théon était déjà arrivé, et avait déjà vidé sa première tasse de vin. Il ne dit rien cependant, sachant que le fer-né était le plus grand buveur entre eux trois. Il saisit la bouteille, se remplit une tasse, et s'assit au bout du lit.

Sansa regarda comment Jon venait encore une fois de battre Robb, et faire de même avec Théon. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi son demi-frère bâtard est meilleur que son vrai frère héritier de Winterfell et du Nord. Et pourquoi tous ses frères et sœurs considéraient le bâtard comme un vrai frère.

Mais son attention fut attirée par la Septa qui passa à côté d'elle. Cette dernière examina le mouchoir que Sansa venait de coudre. Un mouchoir de couleur grise, et un loup en plein centre, symbole de sa maison. Sansa était assez fière de sa couture, et de ce qu'elle représentait. Elle avait brodé sa propre louve sur ce mouchoir. Lady sera heureuse.

« Excellent Sansa ! Tes points de couture sont excellents ! Je suppose que je n'ai plus grand-chose à t'apprendre dans ce domaine. » S'extasia la Septa, et Sansa lui sourit, fière d'elle-même. Elle était une vraie Dame, et les Dames savent coudre. Mais pas seulement. Sa mère, Lady Catelyn, l'avait enfin initié aux leçons pour s'occuper d'un château. C'était dur, mais Sansa aimait ça.

Elle voulait être une Dame parfaite, encore meilleure que sa mère. Et cette envie avait pris vie il y a deux ans, lorsque son père avait annoncé que le Prince Joffrey était fiancé à Lady Margeary Tyrell. Son monde s'était écroulé. Elle avait cru, comme une imbécile, que l'amitié entre son père et le Roi Robert aurait suffi pour arranger des fiançailles entre le prince et elle-même. Clairement, elle avait eu tort, et elle ne serait jamais Princesse, et encore moins Reine.

Elle en avait voulu à son père au début, l'accusant d'avoir gâché sa vie. Mais elle s'était vite rendu compte de son erreur. Après tout, ce n'était pas de la faute de son père d'avoir perdu son ami. Après tout, la violence de ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'ils avaient pris Port-Réal il y a dix-sept ans était un évènement traumatisant pour son père, et chaque Stark le savait. Lorsque Robert avait suggéré la même chose pour la famille Greyjoy, il avait perdu l'amitié de son meilleur ami.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, et Sansa regarda l'intendant de son père, Vayon Poole, entrer.

« Lady Sansa ? Votre Père demande votre présence dans son bureau. » Déclara-t-il. Elle hoche la tête, et posa ses aiguilles dans le coffre de rangement de la Septa, et se leva. « Il demande également la présence de votre frère Jon, mais je n'arrive pas à le trouver. »

« Je vais aller le chercher avant d'aller voir mon père. » Sourit Sansa, assurant l'intendant qu'elle pouvait le faire. Ce dernier accepta, et s'en alla rapidement, probablement pour aller s'occuper des autres affaires que son père lui avait confiées.

Elle se mit à arpenter les couloirs du château, et se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait même pas ou se trouve la chambre de son demi-frère. Ce n'est pas digne d'une vraie Dame ! Elle se dirigea donc vers les quartiers de son vrai grand-frère, et frappa à la porte. Elle entendit des bruits étouffés, et quelque chose tomber, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, révélant Robb, Théon et Jon. Sansa soupira.

« Vous étiez encore en train de boire ? » Dit-elle, d'une voix sévère. L'expression sur le visage de Jon était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas qu'ils aient eu beaucoup de temps pour boire, puisque la première bouteille n'était entamée qu'à moitié.

« Si je t'offre un verre, tu ne le diras pas à Père ? » Essaya Robb, sachant qu'elle refuserait. Elle cacha son sourire à sa tentative de chantage, et secoua la tête.

« Non. Père veut me voir. Toi aussi demi-frère. » Déclara-t-elle. Jon parut surpris, mais il se leva néanmoins. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre, chacun étant sûr d'avoir entendu Théon dire qu'il y en aurait plus pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que Père nous veut ? » Demanda Jon, marchant tranquillement à ses côtés.

« Je n'en sais rien. » Répliqua durement Sansa.

« Oh. D'accord. » Et ils continuèrent à marcher dans le silence le plus inconfortable possible. Elle n'a rien à lui dire, et il n'a jamais essayé de parler, retombant dans sa nature silencieuse. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de Lord Stark, et Jon frappa doucement à la porte. Un faible 'Entrez' étouffé retentit, et il ouvrit la porte, avant de se reculer pour faire passer Sansa en première.

Au moins, il se souvient de ses manières, pensa Sansa.

« Ah Sansa, Jon. Je vous attendais. Asseyez-vous. » Invita Ned Stark, en désignant les deux chaises en bois vernis en face de lui. Jon prit place à la droite de Sansa, tandis que sa sœur s'assit élégamment, le dos droit, et les deux regardèrent leur père, attendant qu'il finisse de remplir les papiers sur son bureau.

Finalement, il posa sa plume, et souffla sur l'encre sur le parchemin pour la faire sécher, puis roula le rouleau et y plaça le cachet de la maison Stark. Il posa le parchemin sur sa droite, avec une autre pile de parchemins déjà prêts pour l'envoi.

« J'ai écrit toutes ces lettres pour inviter tous les seigneurs du Nord à Winterfell. » Déclara Ned, regardant ses deux enfants. Les deux froncèrent les sourcils, ne sachant pas en quoi ces lettres les concernent.

« Cela a dû prendre du temps. » Commenta Sansa, en voyant le nombre de parchemins accumulés.

« En effet. Mais je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour parler de lettres ou de messages. Non, c'est le Mestre qui les enverra aux seigneurs, pas vous. En revanche, le contenu de ces lettres vous concerne. » Expliqua leur père.

« En quoi cela nous concerne ? Voulez-vous que nous allions visiter ces seigneurs et voir comment ils s'occupent de leurs terres ? » Demanda Jon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'avait fait, bien qu'habituellement, c'est Robb qui était avec lui, pas Sansa. Mais, étant donné qu'ils sont tous les deux les enfants du Gardien du Nord, Ned avait surement jugé que tout le monde devait les connaitre.

« Non. C'est le travail de Robb. »

« Je ne comprends pas Père. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ? » Demanda Sansa. Leur père soupira, et se pencha sur sa chaise.

« Très bien. Mais d'abord, vous devez me promettre que vous ne répéterez pas ce que je vais dire dans cette pièce. Même pas à vos frères et sœurs, ni à ta mère Sansa. »

« Je le promets ! » Répondirent en chœur les deux enfants. Ned acquiesça et se détendit légèrement.

« Bien. Avant de vous expliquer, je dois vous raconter une histoire. Je vous dois la vérité, ou au moins une partie de la vérité. Lorsque j'ai pris Théon comme pupille de la maison Stark, vous savez tous les deux que j'ai perdu l'amitié du Roi Robert ? » Au signe de tête de ses enfants, il continua. « Eh bien, c'est partiellement faux. Robert n'était plus mon ami pendant la rébellion. » Les deux enfants haletèrent lourdement. Toutes les histoires mentionnent l'amitié inébranlable entre le Loup Tranquille et le Cerf Enragé pendant la révolte contre les dragons.

« Je sais, les livres ne racontent pas la vérité. Mais l'histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs, et notre nom continuera d'exister après notre mort. Autant qu'ils soient perçus comme des noms forts et puissants, plutôt qu'être calomnié comme le Roi Fou. » S'égara Ned, reconnaissant pour la première fois qu'il était assez content que les livres ne mentionnent pas les combats entre lui et Robert.

« Mais Père, je croyais que le Roi Robert était votre meilleur ami, jusqu'à la rébellion Greyjoy en tout cas. » S'étonna Sansa, et Jon ne put s'empêcher de hocher la tête bêtement, ne sachant quoi dire.

« Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais ce n'est pas la vérité. Savez-vous pourquoi le Nord a rejoint la rébellion il y a tant d'années ? » Demanda le Seigneur de Winterfell.

« Le Prince Rhaegar avait enlevé notre tante Lyanna. » Répondit immédiatement Sansa. Mais Ned secoua la tête.

« C'est une raison, mais nous ne serions jamais entré en guerre pour cela. Votre tante ne se serait pas laissée kidnappée. Et le Nord n'avait aucun problème avec le Prince Rhaegar. Jusqu'à ce que la révolte éclate. Non, le Nord est entré en rébellion ouverte contre la couronne le jour ou le Roi Fou a fait brûler vif votre grand-père, Lord Rickard Stark, et a fait s'étrangler votre oncle, Lord Brandon Stark. »

« Je comprends. Vous ne pouviez pas laisser un tel affront sans réponse. Il venait d'assassiner le Seigneur de l'un de ses Royaumes, ainsi que son héritier. » Dit Jon, et son père acquiesça.

« En effet. Je me suis donc retrouvé comme chef de la maison Stark et du Nord, et j'ai cherché la vengeance pour mon frère et mon père. Mais je voulais aussi sauver ma sœur, Lyanna. Rien ne nous disait qu'elle serait saine et sauve, même si elle était avec Rhaegar. De plus, elle était fiancée à Robert. »

« Les livres mentionnent que le Roi Robert était tellement amoureux de notre tante qu'il a déclaré la guerre au Roi Fou pour la récupérer, parce que le Prince Rhaegar avait enlevé sa fiancée. Il était tellement courageux, fort et noble ! » Crissa Sansa, les yeux émerveillés. Sans doute s'imaginait-elle kidnappée, et qu'un beau chevalier viendrait à son secours.

« C'est vrai. Nous avons joint nos forces car nous étions amis, même frère, avec notre entrainement dans le Val d'Arryn. Et le Val nous a rejoints pour cette raison. Nous étions en guerre ensemble, et mon mariage avec la fille d'Hoster Tully nous a amené les Riverlands. Avec les Lannisters restant neutres, il n'y avait que la couronne, le Reach et Dorne pour s'opposer à nous. Quatre des sept Royaumes alliés contre seulement deux et la couronne. »

« Nous savons tout cela Père. Mestre Luwin nous l'a appris dès notre plus jeune âge, nous racontant comment notre père a triomphé du Roi Fou ! Nous connaissons chaque bataille ! » Le coupa Jon, avant de baissa timidement la tête après un regard dur de son père.

« Oui, je le sais très bien Jon. Mais je ne parlerai pas des batailles. Non, je ne parlerai pas non plus des planifications et des stratégies. Je parlerai plutôt de ce que nous faisions pendant notre temps libre. Personnellement, j'écrivais des lettres pour votre oncle Benjen, et pour ma fiancée, Lady Catelyn Tully, à l'époque. Et je m'entrainais avec mes amis, GreatJon Umber, Maege Mormont et Harald Karstark. Mais savez-vous ce que Robert faisait ? »

Les deux enfants secouèrent la tête. Non, ils ne le savent pas. Probablement la même chose que leur père, mais le regard en colère de Ned les empêcha de répondre verbalement.

« Il passait son temps à boire et à se prostituer. Quand la guerre se termina, il avait engendré sept bâtards. Comment un homme qui commence une rébellion pour l'amour d'une femme peut-il faire ça ? J'ai confronté Robert plusieurs fois à ce sujet, et aucune de nos confrontations ne s'est bien terminée. Plusieurs fois j'ai envisagé de retourner dans le Nord avec mon armée, mais je devais venger mon frère et mon père, et sauver Lyanna. Ce qui est important, c'est que l'amitié entre Robert et moi était déjà brisée. Et quand j'ai vu ce que les Lannisters avaient fait à la famille royale, j'ai exigé leurs têtes. Mais Robert a refusé, prétextant qu'ils n'avaient eu que ce qu'ils méritaient. Ce jour-là, j'ai gagné un nouveau Roi, mais j'ai perdu un ami pour la vie. »

« Je suis désolée Père. » Déplora Sansa, les mains jointes sur ses genoux.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute ma fille. Robert n'est même pas venu chercher Lyanna lorsque j'ai su ou elle était emprisonnée. Merci aux Dieux pour cela. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Pendant plusieurs années, Robert a fait plusieurs tentatives pour revenir dans mes bonnes grâces. Comme si m'offrir des prostituées allait m'intéresser… » Divagua Ned, et Sansa regarda Jon sévèrement, tandis que Jon baissa les yeux et ne dit rien, essayant d'être le plus petit possible.

« Mais je m'éloigne du sujet. Sa dernière tentative remonte à deux ans, environ. Lorsque l'ancienne Main du Roi est morte, feu Lord Jon Arryn. Il m'a envoyé un corbeau me demandant de lui servir de Main. »

« Etant donné que vous n'êtes jamais parti, je suppose que vous avez refusé. » Devina Jon, et Ned acquiesça.

« Aye. Il a donc essayé de m'attirer, et m'a fait une demande de fiançailles entre le Prince Héritier Joffrey Barathéon, et ma fille Sansa Stark. » A ces mots, les yeux de Sansa s'élargirent dans la stupéfaction.

« QUOI ? J'AURAI ETE FIANCEE AU PRINCE ! » S'écria-t-elle. Ned hocha la tête en accord. « Pourquoi avez-vous refusé Père ?! C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu ! » Elle était prête à pleurer. Son propre père avait gâché sa vie, et lui avait brisé le cœur ! Maintenant, elle était sûre que le Prince Joffrey ne s'intéressera jamais à elle.

« Je ne souhaite que le meilleur pour toi ma fille. » Commença Ned.

« Alors vous auriez dû accepter ces fiançailles ! » Répliqua durement Sansa, dévisageant son père.

« Tu n'aurais pas été heureuse. De cela, j'en suis certain. »

« Mais c'est ce que j'ai toujours rêvé ! Je voulais être une Princesse ! »

« Peut-être. Mais après avoir entendu mon histoire, tu n'imagines quand même pas que le Prince est vraiment différent de son père ? Qui te dit qu'il n'a pas déjà engendré de bâtards, ou qu'il te restera fidèle ? De plus, j'ai entendu certaines rumeurs sur le Prince. Apparemment, c'est un enfant sadique, aimant la torture. Non ma fille, jamais je ne t'épouserai avec un homme tel que lui. Il me rappelle beaucoup trop les Boltons. » Grogna Ned, mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui commande l'autorité. Sansa hocha doucement la tête, comprenant la logique de son père, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste.

« Je comprends Père. »

« Cela ne veut pas dire que ne te trouverai pas un homme qui te conviendra parfaitement. En fait, je l'ai déjà trouvé. » Sourit doucement Ned.

« Quoi ? Qui est-ce ? Je le connais ? Depuis quand le sais-tu ? » Demanda rapidement Sansa.

« Tu n'es pas sans savoir que tu es le joyau du Nord ma fille. Chacun de mes seigneurs m'ont adressés des lettres pour me demander ta main, promettant beaucoup de choses magnifiques pour toi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Je les ai toutes refusées. » Répondit Ned. Sa fille le regarda, choquée. Alors elle descendra quand même dans le Sud. C'était une maigre consolation par rapport au fait de ne pas être Princesse, mais c'était déjà ça.

« Alors qui sera mon futur mari ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Tu rêves d'un chevalier noble, élégant, charmant, fort et honorable. Je t'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui est de sang noble, qui peut être élégant et charmant s'il le veut, même s'il ne sait pas très bien danser. Il est un peu timide, mais il est aussi fort qu'un dragon. Personne ne l'a vaincu à l'épée depuis un petit moment. Et il est aussi honorable que Robb. »

« C'est une jolie description Père ! Quand est-ce que je le rencontre ? » Demanda Sansa, laissant son excitation déborder un petit peu. Certes elle n'allait pas être une Princesse, mais si elle avait son chevalier galant, alors elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre.

« Maintenant. Sansa, tu épouseras Jon. » Lâcha Ned.

« QUOI ?! » Crièrent les deux enfants, choqués aux paroles de leur père. Les deux se regardèrent dans le dégout, et se mirent à crier dans un ensemble incohérent de paroles qui ne servaient qu'à donner un mal de crâne à Ned.

« Je ne peux pas épouser Jon ! C'est un bâtard ! » Cria Sansa.

« Sansa est ma sœur ! » Ajouta Jon. Les deux se regardèrent, et pour la première fois depuis des années, il semblerait qu'ils aient trouvés un sujet sur lequel ils peuvent s'accorder.

« Oui ! C'est de l'inceste ! » Continua Sansa.

« Nous ne sommes pas les Targaryens Père ! C'est contre les principes des Anciens Dieux ! » Fit Jon.

« Et nous ne voulons pas nous marier ensemble ! » Termina Sansa.

Ned les regarda, et sourit doucement. Quand ces deux-là le veulent, ils peuvent presque soulever une montagne. La détermination qu'ils affichent est impressionnante, malgré le dégoût sur chacun de leurs visages. Il les détailla, et se rendit compte pour la première fois que Jon et Sansa sont presque les sosies de Catelyn et lui-même, à quelques exceptions près. Jon était plus sévère que lui et Sansa avait le visage Stark. Bien sûr, le sang des loups coule fortement dans leurs veines.

« Qui est le chef de la maison Stark ? » Demanda Ned.

« C'est vous Père, mais… » Commença Jon.

« Et qui est celui qui décide des fiançailles de ses enfants ? » Le coupa Ned.

« C'est le chef de famille, mais… » Répondit Sansa.

« Et j'ai décidé que vous vous marierez. Et vous obéirez. » Ordonna-t-il.

« Mais je n'ai même pas de terres ! Je suis un bâtard ! Sansa mérite bien mieux que moi ! » Répliqua Jon. Sansa lui envoya un sourire reconnaissant, avant de regarder son père, espérant qu'il admette que son idée était mauvaise, mais il secoua la tête.

« Vous ne comprenez pas maintenant. Mais vous comprendrez bientôt. Quand les seigneurs du Nord arriveront ici pour être précis. Pour ce qui est des terres, pensez-vous vraiment que je n'ai pas prévu quelque chose pour vous deux avant de prendre cette décision ? » A leur crédit, les deux enfants admirent que les terres étaient quelque chose de facilement arrangeables. Mais ils allaient répliquer, alors Ned décida de les couper tout de suite.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix ! Je suis Lord Stark, Seigneur de Winterfell et Gardien du Nord, chef de la maison Stark, et vous ferez ce que je vous dis. Vous pouvez vous plaindre, mais ma décision est fixe. Alors je vous suggère de vous y habituer. » Sa voix était sévère, et les deux enfants comprirent qu'il ne faut pas répliquer, sauf si ils veulent voir la colère de leur père. Ils hochèrent la tête à contrecœur. « Bien. Maintenant, laissez-moi j'ai du travail. Et rappelez-vous. Vous devez garder ce secret. »

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent, et se levèrent. Ils ouvrirent la porte, et sortirent, refermant derrière eux. Ils commencèrent à marcher, pour retourner à leurs activités précédentes, dans le silence le plus inconfortable qu'il n'y ait jamais eu entre eux. Aucun ne remarquèrent leurs frères et sœurs qui les regardaient passer, ni même les servants sur leur passage. Finalement, c'est Jon qui rompit le silence.

« Je suis désolé ma Dame. Je ne savais pas ce que Père avait prévu. » Et il était vraiment désolé. La tristesse dansait dans ses yeux, et il tourna rapidement son regard vers le sol, n'osant pas regarder sa sœur.

« Ne sois pas ridicule demi-frère. Je sais que tu ne le savais pas. A moins que c'est ton idée pour obtenir des terres… » Elle plissa les yeux vers son frère, qui releva brutalement la tête vers elle, choqué. Il allait répondre, avant de fermer les yeux. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Ne t'en fais pas tu n'auras pas à te marier. Je vais rejoindre la garde de nuit ce soir. » Et sur ces mots, il s'en alla rapidement, sous le regard de Sansa, qui ne dit rien, préférant le laisser partir. Elle n'entendit pas Robb s'approcher d'elle, et elle sursauta quand il parla.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Robb ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Jon veut partir rejoindre la garde de nuit ce soir. Tu devrais dire à Père de le surveiller. » Et sur ces mots, elle s'en alla tristement dans sa chambre. Il était temps pour elle de ne plus être une Dame et de redevenir une petite fille, pour laisser sortir ses larmes


	2. Chapter 2

D'une certaine manière, Catelyn avait appris que quelque chose se tramait entre sa fille ainée et le bâtard de son mari. Il y avait beaucoup de signe qui le montrait. Pour un, sa fille n'insultait plus le bâtard, et elle lui parlait un tout petit peu plus souvent qu'auparavant. Ils étaient presque… amicaux. De son côté, le bâtard semblait réticent à la rencontrer, et avait essayé de l'esquiver le plus possible. Mais la véritable confirmation que quelque chose se tramait arriva le moment ou son mari lui demanda de préparer Winterfell pour accueillir tous les seigneurs et dames du Nord.

Catelyn avait été perplexe, mais Ned ne lui avait rien dit, malgré son insistance. Cependant, elle pouvait deviner la raison. Sans doute son mari avait arrangé un mariage pour Sansa, et qu'elle se sentait coupable de mal traiter le bâtard. Après tout, Sansa partirait de Winterfell, et ne le reverrait probablement jamais, étant donné qu'il allait partir au Mur. Peut-être était-ce la raison de son attitude ?

Malgré tout, elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi tous les seigneurs étaient conviés dans son château, et si les nombreuses questions de ses autres enfants étaient quelque chose à considérer, ils ne le savaient pas non plus.

Et maintenant, Catelyn se trouve dans la Grande Salle, assise à la droite de son mari, tandis que Robb était à la gauche de son père. Rickon et Bran étaient à côté de Catelyn, et Sansa et Arya de l'autre côté de la table, près de Robb. Ils sont tous sur la table seigneuriale, surélevée par rapport aux autres tables.

En parlant des autres tables, ces dernières sont complètement bondées par la présence de chaque Seigneurs. Deux tables longues de part et d'autre de la grande salle, avec autant de rire que de bière et de vin. Il était rare de voir autant de seigneurs rassemblés, même dans le Nord ou la loyauté était une des valeurs les plus importantes, peu importe l'endroit. Eh bien, excepté pour les Boltons, mais ils n'avaient rien tentés depuis plus de sept cent ans, donc peut-être que tout était arrangé.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Ned avait gardé le silence, autre que pour répondre doucement à ses convives ou les saluer. Mais il ne s'est pas engagé dans une seule conversation volontairement, se concentrant sur son repas et sa bière. Il n'a pas épargné un seul regard envers sa femme ou son héritier, ce qui, en soi, est inhabituel de sa part. Chaque habitant du Nord l'a remarqué, mais aucun d'eux n'osa le soulever à voix haute. Il les laissa néanmoins bavarder entre eux.

Chaque famille était représentée aujourd'hui. Roose Bolton pour la maison Bolton, assis à côté de Willem Tallhart, sa femme Roslin et leur deux enfants, Sonya et Liam, pour représenter la maison Tallhart. Barbrey Riswell et son mari Jory, ainsi que leurs quatre enfants, Lyra, Kyra, Lara et Keran. GreatJon Umber et son fils SmallJon Umber, accompagné de sa femme, Amaryllis Umber. La maison Mazin, représentée par Craig Mazin et sa femme, Morgana.

Les Manderlys sont également présents, avec Lord Wyman et son fils Wendel, ainsi que l'épouse de ce dernier, Laurence Manderly. Galbart et Robett Glover, les deux frères sont aussi assis dans la salle, en compagnie de leurs femmes respectives, Yara et Lysa. Cley Cerwyn est le représentant de sa maison. Gregor Forrester, sa femme Elissa et leurs enfants, Rodrik, Asher, Mira, Ethan Talya et Ryon. Il y a aussi Lady Barbrey Dustin, Rodrik Cassel et son fils Jory et sa femme Amanda. Maege Mormont et ses deux filles ainées, Dacey et Lyra. Rickard Karstark en présence de son fils, Harald Karstark et de sa petite fille, Alys. Enfin, la maison Corbois est représentée par Martyn Corbois et ses deux fils, Jory et Brandon.

La surprise pour tous est la présence de la maison Reed, avec Lord Howland et sa fille Meera.

Certes chaque maison du Nord n'est pas présente aujourd'hui, mais les plus puissantes et importantes sont là, et ils représentent la quasi-totalité du royaume du Nord. Cependant, aucun d'eux n'a la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle ils ont été convoqués. Puis finalement, Ned se leva, faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol, amenant le silence complet dans la salle.

« Mes Seigneurs ! Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »

« Je suis venu boire ta bière ! » Cria GreatJon, de bon cœur, amenant la grande salle à rire. Ned sourit à son ami et secoua la tête.

« Ne te saoules pas trop vite mon ami, car tu vas avoir besoin de ta tête dans quelques instants. » Fit Ned, amenant chaque personne à murmurer et à se demander pourquoi leur Seigneur aurait besoin de l'intelligence du Seigneur Umber. Il sortit un petit coffret, et en tira une dizaine de lettres ouvertes et pliées avec soin. « Voici toutes les lettres que j'ai reçu cette année, demandant la main de ma fille Sansa. » Déclara Ned, et chaque personne regardait autour de lui. Ce n'est pas un secret que chaque famille veut se rapprocher des Starks.

« Et qui est l'heureux chanceux ? » Demanda Maege, sachant qu'elle n'offenserait pas Ned, puisqu'elle n'a pas de fils à marier. Ned lui sourit doucement, mais prit un air sévère en regardant le reste.

« Avant de répondre, je voudrai savoir une chose. Chacune des familles m'ayant adressé une proposition me vante les qualités et les mérites d'une telle alliance, de ce qu'elle peut offrir pour ma fille, et de comment Sansa est la fille la plus belle du Nord. Vous décrivez tous comment vous voulez vous occuper de Sansa comme l'une des vôtres, et que votre fils est le plus adapté pour elle. Alors, mes Seigneurs, je voudrais savoir une seule chose. Est-ce que vos fils ont déjà rencontré ma fille, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ? »

Comme il l'avait prévu, aucune personne ne répondit. Certains baissèrent la tête dans la honte. Il est vrai, personne n'était jamais venu voir Sansa pour la rencontrer dans le cadre d'une possible alliance entre les familles.

« Vous savez sans doute maintenant que la famille est quelque chose de précieux pour moi. C'est la raison même pour laquelle j'ai rejoint la rébellion il y a plus de quinze ans. Alors vous comprendrez que je ne peux accepter vos propositions, sans connaitre vos fils, même si vos intentions sont honnêtes. » Déclara Ned, et un murmure de protestation s'élève dans la salle.

« Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici alors ? Tu aurais pu nous envoyer un corbeau pour refuser les fiançailles ! » Soupira Cley Cerwyn, clairement frustré de se voir refuser la main de Sansa. Il n'était pas le seul cependant. Ned fit signe à Sansa de se lever.

« Mon Père, votre Suzerain, vous a invité à Winterfell pour mon mariage. Il a trouvé un homme approprié pour moi, et souhaite célébrer mon union avec vous. » Dit Sansa, et les mots étaient clairement forcés. Chaque personne présente dans la salle peut voir que la jeune rousse n'est pas heureuse du tout, mais qu'elle fait son devoir. Catelyn regarda sa fille et comprit qu'elle était triste de l'arrangement de son père. Pourquoi ne lui en avait-elle pas parlé ? Robb saisit la main de sa sœur, pas prêt à la perdre à un autre homme, tandis qu'Arya, pour une fois, se sentit triste pour sa sœur ainée.

« Alors quel Seigneur du Sud a gagné la main de ta fille ? » Ricana Rickard Karstark, se moquant du Sud en général.

« Oh, ce n'est pas un homme du Sud mon ami. Aucun homme du Sud ne sera jamais assez bon pour être digne de ma fille. » Ricana également Ned, amenant un murmure enthousiaste dans la salle. Ce n'est pas un secret que les Nordiens détestent les Suderons. « Mais avant que je ne révèle l'identité de l'homme chanceux, laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire. Ou plusieurs histoires, mais liées entre elle. Alors je vous en prie, servez-vous de la bière mes amis. »

« Dieux Ned ! Tu es encore plus énigmatique que d'habitude ! » Railla Maege, faisant rire les seigneurs, et même les autres Starks. Ned rigola, mais ne dit rien, les laissant se servir en boisson.

« Maintenant que j'ai votre attention, je vais commencer par quelque chose de traumatisant. GreatJon et Maege doivent s'en souvenir puisqu'ils étaient avec moi ce jour-là. Le jour du massacre de Port-Réal, vous avez tout deux vus les corps mutilés des enfants d'Elia Martell et de Rhaegar Targaryen. »

« Oui je m'en souviens ! Le boucher des Lannisters n'a aucun honneur ! » Cria Maege, contenant sa colère. GreatJon ne dit rien, mais sa mine était sombre, laissant deviner qu'il n'aimait pas non plus ce passage dans l'histoire.

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Vous n'en avez jamais parlé ? » Demanda Catelyn, sa curiosité l'emportant.

« Gregor Clegane et Armory Loch sont arrivés. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel ! » Cracha GreatJon.

« Loch a fracassé la tête du Prince Aegon contre le mur, plusieurs fois d'affilée, alors que Clegane avait obligé la Princesse Elia et la Princesse Rhaenys a regardé. Puis ils les ont toutes les deux violées à tour de rôle, plusieurs fois. Et quand ils en eurent assez, Loch poignarda Rhaenys une centaine de fois dans le ventre tandis que Clegane étranglait Elia. » Répondit Ned, alors que tout le monde pâlit. Il avait tout appris de Robert, quand ce dernier avait félicité les deux chevaliers Lannister pour ' _service pour le Royaume'._ Aujourd'hui, Ned a encore des cauchemars quand il repense à cette scène. Et vu les visages de certaines personnes, d'autres auront aussi ces cauchemars ce soir.

« Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas été enfermés et exécutés ? » Demanda Willem Tallhart, révolté face aux actions si cruelles des Lannisters.

« Robert a jugé leurs crimes comme étant la meilleure chose que ces chevaliers aient fait. » Cracha Ned. « Et il a préféré sécuriser son trône en épousant Cersei, au lieu de venir avec moi pour récupérer ma sœur à Dorne. Je pense que vous comprenez mieux pourquoi Robert n'est plus mon ami maintenant » Les seigneurs hochèrent la tête en accord, comprenant mieux les raisons de la séparation des deux meilleurs amis à l'époque. « Quand il m'a demandé d'aller à Peyredragon pour aider Stannis à capturer la Reine Rhaella et le Prince Viserys, j'ai commis ma première trahison envers la couronne. » Lâcha Ned, provoquant un tumulte dans la salle.

« Quoi ? »

« Une trahison ? »

« Première ? »

« SILENCE ! » Cria Ned, coupant efficacement les protestations de ses seigneurs. « Oui une trahison, et la première. Après avoir vu ce qu'il avait fait à la famille royale à Port-Réal, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire la même chose aux deux derniers Targaryens vivant. Mon honneur me disait ' _sauve les Ned. Sauve les'_. Alors lorsque j'ai trouvé la Reine et le Prince, en compagnie de Ser Dawin, j'ai essayé de les faire fuir. Malheureusement, la Reine était déjà morte en donnant naissance à la Princesse Daenerys. Mais j'ai réussi à les faire monter à bord du plus rapide de nos navires, et de les envoyer à Essos. »

« QUOI ? »

« Ned tu es fou ? »

« Ce sont les enfants du Roi Fou ! »

« Tu aurais dû les tuer quand tu en avais l'occasion ! »

« SILENCE ! Est-ce que vous vous entendez ? » Cria GreatJon. « Vous ne valez pas mieux que Clegane ou Loch ! » Cracha-t-il, amenant des protestations de l'ensemble des personnes rassemblées.

« Ce qui est fait est fait ! » Clama Ned, au-dessus des voix des autres. « Et je le referai si je le dois. Ces enfants sont innocents des crimes de leur Père ! Par les Anciens Dieux, Daenerys est née après la guerre ! Comment est-elle responsable ? Elle ne l'est pas, voilà la triste vérité. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu nous a appelés ici pour nous parler d'une trahison envers le Roi Robert en sauvant la Princesse Daenerys. » Murmura doucement Roose Bolton, mais tout le monde l'entendit clairement.

« Non, en effet. Mais c'est le début de l'histoire, et vous devez tous comprendre mes choix. Pendant des années, j'ai cru que Robert les laisserait tranquille à Essos. Mais j'avais tort ! Il a envoyé des dizaines d'assassins pour tuer les deux derniers dragons connus. Ser Dawin a fait un excellent travail de garder Viserys et Daenerys en sécurité, mais il est mort maintenant. C'est donc pour cette raison que j'ai engagé des espions de la Compagnie de la Rose à Essos, pour protéger les deux Targaryens il y a environ trois ans. Et ils ont réussis dans leur tâche. Aujourd'hui, Daenerys n'a plus besoin de ma protection, même si elle ne sait pas ce que j'ai fait pour elle. »

« Pourquoi Daenerys seulement ? » Remarqua Jory Cassel.

« Viserys a essayé de la trahir et il est mort. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui importe. Il y a environ deux mois j'ai appris quelque chose d'inquiétant. Daenerys vient d'acquérir une armée d'immaculés, et a commencé une campagne contre les maitres, pour éradiquer l'esclavage à Essos. »

« Il était temps que quelqu'un le fasse. » Grommela Dacey, et tout le monde savait pourquoi. Son oncle Jorah avait été un négrier, et est maintenant en exil à Essos.

« Et si les rumeurs sont vraies, alors Daenerys a donné naissance à trois dragons. » Lâcha Ned.

« Ne sois pas ridicule Ned ! Les dragons ont disparus ! » Rigola Robett Glover.

« Je ne fais qu'énoncer des faits. De toute manière, ces rumeurs affolent Robert, et il les croit vraies. Moi aussi. »

« Imaginons que ce soit vrai. Une fois qu'elle aura rassemblé assez de navires, et que ses dragons auront atteint une taille assez grande pour qu'elle les monte, elle reviendra vers Westeros pour reprendre le trône de fer. Et nous ne pouvons pas résister contre les dragons ! » Réalisa Galbart Glover.

« Il faut l'assassiner tout de suite ! » Ajouta Maege, en accord avec son ami.

« Tu as fait une erreur tout ce temps Ned, et maintenant, nous allons le payer ! »

« Elle va nous massacrer, nous étions parmis les principaux à se battre contre son père et son frère ! » Ajouta Roose, clairement déçu et en colère, malgré son visage neutre.

« SILENCE ! » Cria une nouvelle fois Ned. Parfois c'est épuisant d'être dans le Nord ou chacun donne son avis directement. « Je n'ai fait aucune erreur. Certes je ne suis pas politicien, et je ne sais pas jouer au jeu des trônes, mais je vous assure mes amis, que rien n'arrivera au Nord. »

« Comment ça Père ? » Demanda Robb. Il était inquiet, et il avait le droit de l'être, puisqu'il serait le prochain à devoir protéger le Nord.

« Je me rends compte que c'est difficile de jouer au jeu des trônes, mais quand on a un atout caché, c'est assez simple. Je vous en parlerai bientôt. Mais Daenerys ne nous attaquera pas. Pas le Nord en tout cas. Voilà j'ai fini la première de mes histoires. » Finit Ned. Il se rassit, laissant clairement savoir qu'il ne parlerait plus tout de suite. Il laissa ses seigneurs parler entre eux, et il se tourna vers Robb. « Fils, va chercher Jon. Maintenant. » Ordonna-t-il. Robb le regarda étrangement, mais acquiesça et s'en alla. Ned prit alors sa chope de bière en main, et observe ses seigneurs devant lui. Son histoire avait éveillé les soupçons, il en est sûr. Après tout, il vient juste d'avouer une trahison contre la couronne, les Barathéons et les Lannisters. Il soupira, sachant que le plus dur allait arriver. Sansa et Catelyn le regardent étrangement, se demandant ou il allait avec cette histoire. Marierait-il Robb avec Daenerys pour éviter que le Nord ne soit ravagé par les dragons ? C'est la solution la plus probable, mais cela voudrait dire que Winterfell serait à Bran, qui veut être chevalier de la garde royale. Donc Rickon aura probablement le Nord si c'est ce que Ned avait choisi. Quelle ironie. Le troisième fils d'un deuxième fils qui hérite…

Puis Sansa remarqua Robb et Jon revenir. Alors que l'héritier actuel du Nord avance avec confiance entre les tables, le bâtard est timide et ne regarde que le sol. Sansa devina alors quelle était la prochaine annonce de son père, et se prépara aux critiques. Lorsque Robb reprit sa place, Ned se releva.

« L'une des raisons pour lesquelles je vous ai invités ici est le mariage de ma fille Sansa, comme je l'ai annoncé au début de cette soirée. Je vois à vos visages que vous l'aviez oublié. Ma fille a toujours voulu être une Princesse, comme beaucoup de filles. Elle rêve d'un chevalier élégant, fort et charismatique, comme ceux que l'on retrouve dans les chansons. Nous n'avons pas de chevalier dans le Nord, seulement des hommes forts. Et j'ai trouvé le plus fort des jeunes hommes pour ma fille. Jon avance toi. » Invita Ned. Jon s'avança près de la table, pour se placer devant son père. « Jon est cet homme. Il se mariera avec Sansa. » Lâcha Ned, et tout le monde réagit vivement.

« Quoi ? Ned tu ne peux pas épouser Sansa à ton bâtard ! » S'écria Catelyn, saisissant le bras de son mari.

« Tu es sérieux Ned ? Tu refuses nos fils pour un bâtard ? » Hurla Martyn Corbois, s'étant levé de sa chaise.

« Père, tu ne peux pas être sérieux ? » Demanda Robb.

« Je croyais que ton bâtard voulait aller au Mur ! » S'étonna Maege.

« Ta fille mérite mieux qu'un bâtard ! »

« As-tu perdu ton esprit Ned ? »

« Il n'a rien à offrir ! »

« Un bâtard pour le joyau du Nord ? C'est de la folie ! »

« C'est contre-nature ! Ils ne valent pas mieux que les Targaryens ! »

Et ainsi continuèrent les protestations de chacun. Même Arya avait rejoint les autres en clamant que Sansa et Jon ne s'aimeront jamais et que Jon mérite mieux qu'elle. Seuls Sansa et Jon étaient silencieux, honteux tous les deux face à l'humiliation que leur fait subir leur père. Ned aussi était silencieux, laissant les protestations finir.

« C'est bon vous avez terminés ? » Cria Ned, amenant le calme à son auditoire, bien que beaucoup de regards de colère restent sur les visages, particulièrement sur celui de Catelyn. Sansa est sa fille préférée après tout, même si elle ne l'admettra jamais. « Je connais Jon depuis qu'il est bébé, et il n'y a personne de meilleur que lui pour prendre soin de ma fille et de la garder en sécurité. Je sais qu'avec lui, Sansa sera traitée comme une égale ! »

« Peut-être Ned, mais c'est un bâtard ! Ou veux-tu qu'il s'occupe de ta fille ? » Ricana Roose.

« C'est bien que tu amènes ce sujet Roose, vraiment bien. Car bien entendu j'ai des terres à donner à ma fille et à Jon. Le Nord m'appartient, et j'ai décidé de leur donner Moat Cailin. Jon, Sansa, je compte sur vous pour ramener la forteresse à sa gloire d'antan. » Fit Ned, en regardant alternativement ses seigneurs, et les deux fiancés. Jon avait l'air surpris de se voir offrir une telle forteresse glorieuse, même si elle est en ruine actuellement. Intérieurement, il se promit de la réparer jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne le bastion le plus impressionnant du Nord. Quant à Sansa, elle soupira de soulagement au fait que son Père lui accorde des terres, et pas juste un petit château perdu près de Winterfell.

« Tu donnes le point de défense du Nord contre le Sud à ton bâtard ? » S'époumona Wyman Manderly.

« Oui je lui donne Wyman, et j'ai toute confiance en lui et en ma fille pour s'en occuper. » Trancha Ned.

« Au moins légitime ton bâtard Ned ! N'ajoute pas plus de honte à ta fille ! » Grimaça Maege, en envoyant un regard de sympathie vers Sansa.

« J'aimerai pouvoir le faire Maege. Mais je ne peux pas légitimer Jon. » Répondit Ned. Jon sentit son cœur couler. Alors c'était ça. Son père ne le considère pas comme un vrai Stark. Malgré ses sentiments envers son frère, Sansa se sentit mal pour lui. Après tout, leur père était son modèle depuis toujours.

« Pourquoi Père ?! Jon est autant Stark que moi ! » Différa Robb. Ned soupira et ferma les yeux, posant ses deux mains sur la table.

« Je ne peux pas donner mon nom à Jon car il est impossible de légitimer quelqu'un qui est déjà légitime. » Fit Ned. Le silence régna, alors que Jon releva sa tête subitement et regarda fixement son père. Comment ?

« Père ? » Demanda Jon, incitant son père à donner plus d'explications. Il n'était pas le seul. Chacun dans la salle était intrigué. Après tout, Ned n'a jamais parlé de la mère de Jon, à personne, même pas à sa propre femme. Et depuis quand son bâtard est-il légitime ?

« Quand je suis allé à Dorne pour sauver ma sœur, je l'ai trouvée enfermée dans une tour, gardée par Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent et Ser Gerold Hightower. Et par les Dieux, qu'ils étaient bons. J'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois ce jour-là, mais les Dieux en ont décidés autrement. Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier. »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux Ned ? Pas maintenant ? » S'écria Howland Reed, en coupant son suzerain. Tout le monde le regarda, mais il les ignora, regardant fixement Ned. Tous savent qu'Howland était le seul à être revenu avec Ned de cette expédition.

« Il a le droit de savoir Howland ! Il est un homme cultivé maintenant. »

« Tu as promis Ned ! Tu lui as promis ! » Cria Howland, la colère le submergeant.

« Père ? » Demanda Meera, confuse quant à la réaction de son père, et elle n'était pas la seule. Il n'y a que Ned qui ne broncha pas.

« Après avoir tué Ser Arthur, j'ai demandé à Howland de rassembler les corps de nos amis tombés, et nous avons tous les deux entendus les cris d'une femme dans la tour. Je m'y suis précipité pour trouver ma sœur dans un lit de sang. Elle était vivante quand je l'ai rejointe. » Tout le monde haleta. L'histoire racontée par les bardes ou dans les livres explique toujours comment Ned était arrivé trop tard pour sauver sa sœur. « J'ai essayé de la sauver mes amis, mais je ne suis pas un Mestre, et il y a tant de choses que je ne sais pas faire. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir ce jour-là, et la première chose qu'elle m'a dit c'est qu'elle était désolée. Désolée d'avoir déclenché la guerre et d'avoir fait tuer mon frère et mon père. » A ce stade, Ned pleurait doucement, mais personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Sa famille a tellement vécu de choses terribles… « Elle m'a fait promettre une chose. J'ai tenu ma promesse toutes ces années, et pour cela, j'ai dû trahir mon Roi pendant plus de dix-sept ans. »

« Cela ne peut pas être pire que d'avoir épargné Daenerys Targaryen ! » Plaisanta GreatJon, détendant l'atmosphère et amenant quelques rires.

« Au contraire mon ami. C'est bien pire. Elle m'a remis un petit paquet dans les bras, et quand je l'ai ouvert, j'ai… J'ai… Elle m'a fait promettre de… » Ned bégaya, n'arrivant pas à trouver le courage de laisser la vérité sortir. C'est beaucoup plus dur que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Heureusement, personne ne le pressa, attendant qu'il arrive à se sortir de ses émotions. « Je devais le faire… Je… La famille est importante pour nous Starks… Elle m'a fait promettre… J'ai promis de protéger son fils. » Sortit finalement Ned, alors que son visage ruisselait de larmes. Personne, y compris sa femme et ses enfants, ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Mais son annonce empêcha quiconque d'y penser.

« QUOI ?! »

« Lyanna était avec un enfant ? »

« Un fils ? »

« Ou est cet enfant ? »

« Je suis désolé Jon… Je t'ai menti… Je vous ai tous menti pendant toutes ces années, mais je devais te protéger. Tu n'es pas mon fils Jon. Tu es le fils de Lyanna. »

« Non… Vous êtes mon Père ! » S'écria désespérément Jon, vacillant sur ses jambes, mais Ned secoua la tête. Chacun pouvait voir la détresse du bâtard. Mais… Est-il vraiment un bâtard ?

« Jon… La raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai jamais légitimé est que tu n'as jamais été un bâtard. Lyanna et Rhaegar se sont mariés en secret à Dorne, par le haut Septon. Par les sept enfers, tu ne t'appelles même pas Jon. Tu es Jaehaerys Targaryen, fils de Lyanna et Rhaegar Targaryen. » Ned regarda fixement son neveu… Non, son fils, mais ne put voir que la tristesse, la colère, la confusion et la solitude. « Je suis désolé Jon…. » Finalement, le regard de Jon s'arrêta sur la colère. Il se retourna sèchement, et sortit précipitamment de la grande salle, sous les yeux de tout le monde, trop choqués pour le retenir ou lui dire quelque chose. Arya se leva rapidement, mais la main de sa sœur l'empêcha de partir à la suite de Jon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Siffla Arya.

« Je… Jon est mon futur mari. Je devrais être celle qui va le voir. » Répondit Sansa, incertaine.

« Jon est mon frère ! De plus, tu ne saurais même pas ou le trouver ! » Cassa Arya.

« Arrêtez ! » Coupa Robb, stoppant efficacement une dispute en approche. « Nous allons tous aller le voir. » Dit-il. Puis il remarqua les regards de ses deux sœurs. « Quoi ? Jon est mon frère ! Par les sept enfers, je croyais qu'il était mon jumeau quand j'étais petit. Je le connais mieux que vous deux, et ne pense pas à protester Arya, parce que ce n'est pas vrai. » Expliqua-t-il. Puis il se leva, et ses deux sœurs le suivirent. Ils sortirent ensemble de la salle, juste avant d'entendre l'explosion des seigneurs du Nord.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils trouvèrent Jon dans le Godswood, en train d'asséner des coups d'épée puissants contre un arbre, probablement pour évacuer toute sa colère. Et vu l'état de l'arbre, il a dû y aller très fort. Ghost était assis calmement à ses côtés, regardant tranquillement chaque geste de son maitre.

« Jon ! » Cria Arya, attirant l'attention de son frère. Il les regarda du coin de l'œil, avant que la pointe de son épée ne repose sur le sol. Il avait l'air complétement vaincu. Arya courut vers lui et se jeta sur lui, encerclant son ventre avec ses petits bras. Robb ricana, mais s'avança également vers Jon. Seule Sansa resta immobile, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Je pense que si tu continues, nous n'aurons pas besoin d'embaucher des bucherons pour cet hiver. » Plaisanta Robb, en s'approchant de Jon. Malgré sa colère, son frère ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire.

« Aye. C'est peut-être mieux pour Pèr… Lord Stark. » Se reprit-il, après avoir hésité. Arya lui frappa le bras.

« Père est… Eh bien, ton père ! Tu es mon frère ! »

« Cousin. » Rectifia Jon, ébouriffant les cheveux d'Arya. Mais quelque chose dans son ton indiquait qu'il n'était pas aussi enthousiaste qu'il voulait le faire croire.

« Non ! Tu es mon frère ! Maintenant et pour toujours ! » Répliqua Arya, assez durement.

« Aye. Elle a raison tu sais. Tu as été, tu es, et tu resteras mon frère. Maintenant et pour toujours. » Ajouta Robb, en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de Jon.

« Maintenant et pour toujours. » Répondit machinalement Jon. « Mais cela n'en reste pas moins vrai. Je ne suis pas votre frère. Dieux, je ne suis même pas de votre famille. »

« Tu es de la famille Jon ! Tu es celui sur lequel je me suis appuyé pour marcher. Tu es celui avec qui j'ai appris à me battre à l'épée. Tu es le premier à avoir gouté la boue quand j'ai eu mes nouveaux couteaux. Tu es le premier qui m'a vu ivre quand on avait volé une bouteille de vin dans le bureau de Père, alors qu'on avait que dix ans. Tu es celui avec qui je sortais en cachette pour aller explorer les bois. Dieux, j'ai passé plus de la moitié de mon enfance à tes côtés. » Déclara passionnément Robb.

« Cela ne change rien Robb. Lord Stark n'est pas mon père. Toi, et Arya, Bran, Sansa et Rickon. Vous êtes tous mes cousins. Putain de merde ! » Ragea Jon, donnant un coup de pied dans la neige au sol.

« Tu as raison Jon. Ça ne change rien. » Fit une nouvelle voix, et ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Théon. Il s'approcha d'eux, portant son sourire habituel. Il tendit une bouteille de vin à Jon. « J'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin. » Il lui envoya un regard entendu. « J'ai eu le même problème que toi il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

« J'en doute. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais appris que ton père n'est pas ton père, que ta tante décédée il y a dix-sept ans devienne ta mère, que ton père est un inconnu dont j'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à détester, que tu n'es pas un bâtard. Même mon prénom n'est pas le bon. » Cracha Jon, prenant une longue gorgée de vin.

« Non en effet. Mon Père est Balon Greyjoy, et, autant que j'aimerai que ce ne soit pas le cas, ça l'est. Lord Stark a été plus un père pour moi pendant toutes ces années. Mon propre père ne m'a jamais écrit. Par les sept enfers, même ma sœur ne m'a jamais écrit. Pendant toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais su qui j'étais. Lord Stark m'a fait comprendre qui je suis il y a quelques temps. »

« Et qui es-tu ? » Ricana Jon, vidant la moitié de la bouteille d'un seul coup.

« Je suis un Greyjoy… Tout comme je suis un Stark. La même chose s'applique dans ton cas. Tu es un Targaryen et un Stark. Porte ces noms comme ton armure. Parce que personne n'oubliera qui tu es, Jon Snow. » Théon se retourna et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Cependant, ses paroles restèrent dans les pensées de Jon, qui avait pris un air songeur.

« Théon a raison tu sais… Dieux je n'aurais jamais cru que je dirai ça un jour… » Songea Arya, amenant Robb et Jon à rire.

« Donc maintenant je ne pourrai plus t'appeler Snow… » Commença Robb, en souriant largement.

« Non… Je suppose que tu ne pourras plus… » Ricana Jon, avant de vider entièrement la bouteille.

« Robb, Arya. Est-ce que je pourrai parler à Jon. Seule. » Fit Sansa, prenant la parole pour la première fois. Arya et Jon sursautèrent. Clairement, ils avaient oublié qu'elle était à côtés d'eux. Robb cependant hocha la tête en accord, et saisit le bras d'Arya, alors qu'elle gémissait. Il l'entraina plus ou moins de force, et Sansa vint rejoindre Jon. Elle s'assit sur un rocher à proximité, et fit signe à Jon de s'y asseoir également. Il hésita, mais finit par accepter. Un petit silence s'installa, avant que Sansa ne se racle la gorge.

« Ça peut paraitre égoïste, mais je préfère épouser un cousin plutôt qu'un frère. » Commença-t-elle. Malgré lui, Jon sourit doucement.

« Moi aussi. »

« Je sais que toi et moi… Disons que nous ne sommes pas les plus proches de la famille. »

« Oublies ça. » Fit dédaigneusement Jon, agitant la main dans un signe vague.

« Non Jon ! Nous allons nous marier, alors je voudrais au moins… Partir sur de bonnes bases ? » Hésite Sansa.

« C'est si le mariage a lieu. Le Nord n'acceptera pas un Targaryen Sansa. » Ricana-t-il. Mais au fond de lui, il sentit la peur. Peur d'être chassé du Nord, pour quelque chose dont il n'était même pas responsable.

« Il n'aura pas le choix. Père l'a très clairement exprimé. Quand il disait que rien n'arriverait au Nord, c'est à cause de notre mariage. Daenerys Targaryen ne nous attaquera pas car son neveu est avec nous. »

« Je sais ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire de moi quand elle comprendra que j'ai une réclamation au trône de fer plus forte qu'elle ? Me brûler avec ses dragons ? Me forcer à l'épouser pour qu'elle soit Reine ? Est-ce qu'elle est folle comme le Roi Fou ? Il y a tant de choses qui peuvent mal tourner… » Soupira Jon, conscient du fait qu'il n'était pas la meilleure compagnie ce soir. Il faut qu'il trouve une nouvelle bouteille de vin et qu'il se saoule…

« Père n'aurai jamais protégé une fille folle. Et… à sa place, je serai contente de savoir que j'ai encore de la famille, quelque part. Ça doit être bien, de pouvoir partager sa jeunesse avec quelqu'un de sa famille. » Elle regarda le ciel, tandis que Jon l'examina, la bouche ouverte. Puis la réalité le frappa en plein visage. Sa sœur… Non sa cousine, est remplie d'insécurités. Au moins autant que lui. Et il en est en partie coupable… Alors qu'il avait grandi avec Robb, Sansa avait été seule. Mais alors Arya était arrivée, et son caractère de garçon manqué était tellement différent de celui de Sansa, qu'elle avait passé plus de temps avec lui, Robb et même Théon. Et finalement, Bran et Rickon sont de simples garçons, totalement différents de Sansa.

« Quand nous nous marierons, tu deviendras ma femme. » Sansa rigola légèrement, tournant son regard vers lui.

« Oui. C'est comme ça que fonctionne un mariage en général. » Répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je veux dire… Je sais que j'ai une réclamation pour le trône de fer, mais… Ma place est dans le Nord. Je suis un Nordien, le sang des loups coule dans mes veines. Je ne voudrai jamais aller au Sud. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire ? » Elle le regarda, interrogatrice et un peu curieuse. Elle ne voit pas du tout son point.

« Lorsque Daenerys arrivera avec ses dragons, je plierai le genou. Elle peut avoir le trône, je m'en fous. En revanche… Si elle me reconnait comme son neveu, je lui demanderai de me nommer Prince. De cette façon, tu deviendras une Princesse, comme tu l'as toujours voulu. » Il lui sourit doucement. Elle attrapa sa main et la serra.

« Oh Jon… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter ? » Il ne répondit pas, mais il laissa sa main dans celle de Sansa. Puis ils regardèrent chacun vers le ciel, se perdant dans leurs pensées. Pour une fois, et probablement la première fois depuis longtemps, le silence entre eux est confortable. Sansa sourit doucement, puis regarda Jon. Elle vit clairement les larmes couler sur son visage. Se sentant hésitante, elle retira sa main de la sienne, et l'amena vers son visage, caressant ses joues. Puis dans un geste qui la surprit autant elle que lui, elle attira son visage contre son épaule, et passa ses bras dans son dos. Il se laissa aller, et pleura sur sa robe, mais en ce moment, elle s'en fiche complétement.

« Chuuut Jon, ça va aller. Ça va aller… » Elle ne sait pas trop quoi lui dire. Elle n'a jamais été forte pour réconforter Arya, les rares fois où elle venait à elle, et maintenant, avec Jon, elle est pire. Elle le laissa pleurer, tout en traçant des cercles dans son dos, pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retire.

« Désolé je… »

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé Jon. »

« C'est fou… Je ne pensais pas que ma vie pourrait être pire qu'elle ne l'était… Il n'y a que trois choses que je voulais avoir, et maintenant, je sais que je ne les aurais jamais… » Murmura Jon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle, en regardant la bouteille de vin vide. Elle est sure que sans l'alcool, il ne lui parlerait jamais.

« Je… J'ai toujours vu être un Stark… Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé que Lord Stark me légitime… Pouvoir porter le même nom que lui… C'est impossible maintenant. _Targaryen ! »_ Il siffla sur le dernier mot, comme si c'était du poison.

« Au moins, Jon Targaryen a une bonne consonance. Sansa Targaryen n'est pas vraiment le meilleur. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Aye. Parce que Sansa Barathéon sonne mieux ? » Sansa eut la décence de rougir, mais ne répondit pas. « J'ai toujours voulu connaitre ma mère. Père… Lord Stark n'en parle jamais. Je me suis toujours demandé qui elle était, si elle était encore en vie ou même si elle voulait me rencontrer un jour. »

« Maintenant tu sais. » Fit elle, si doucement qu'il ne l'entendit presque pas.

« Et maintenant je le sais. J'ai gagné une mère morte, et dans la même soirée, j'ai perdu deux pères. L'un parce qu'il est mort avant ma naissance, et l'autre parce qu'il n'est pas mon vrai père… Dieux, je ne sais même pas qui je suis… »

« Ça c'est facile Jon. Tu es Jon de Winterfell, Seigneur de Moat Cailin, Prince des sept Royaumes. » Dit-elle facilement. « Jon des maisons Stark et Targaryen, fiancé de Sansa des maisons Stark et Tully. Fils de Lord Eddard Stark de Winterfell. Père n'est peut-être pas ton père, mais il est celui qui t'a élevé et t'a fait devenir l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui. Seul un père peut faire ce genre de choses. » Il sourit en entendant la fin.

« Merci Sansa. Tes paroles me mettent du baume au coeur. » Il se leva et s'en alla silencieusement, Ghost à ses côtés. Oui, Sansa savait qu'elle aurait pu avoir un meilleur mari, mais Jon est loin d'être le pire. Finalement, la vie peut être belle…


	4. Chapter 4

Jon était debout, juste devant l'arbre des Dieux. Une longue allée s'était formée devant lui, rejoignant l'arbre et la sortie du château. L'allée était formée de chaque habitant de Winterfell, ainsi que de tous les seigneurs et dames du Nord. C'est ça. Aujourd'hui, il se marie avec Sansa. Malgré le fait qu'il savait que ça allait arriver, il n'imaginait pas être aussi nerveux.

Il attendait depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà, et si Robb n'était pas si proche de lui pour l'encourager à rester, il est sûr qu'il se serait déjà enfui depuis longtemps. Pas qu'il soit un froussard, mais quand même. Aujourd'hui il se marie avec Sansa Stark !

« Je n'aurai jamais cru voir Jon aussi nerveux de toute ma vie. C'est encore mieux que les putains des bordels. » Souffla Théon à Robb. Malheureusement, Jon l'entendit aussi, et lui envoya un regard noir, alors que les deux garçons ricanaient. Puis une corne annonça l'arrivée de la future mariée, et il se retourna vers la porte du château.

Arya en sortit en première, accompagnée de Bran. Pour l'occasion, elle avait accepté de porter une robe, même si elle déteste ça. Elle le faisait pour sa sœur, ce qui avait surpris beaucoup de monde quand elle l'avait dit. Sansa avait presque pleuré de joie en entendant cette nouvelle. La robe était simple cependant, il ne faut pas en demander trop non plus. Une robe grise avec un loup brodé, de couleur blanche. Bran, quant à lui, ne porte que la tunique de combat de chaque Stark. Pourtant, il avait l'air bien, et Jon pouvait presque voir le futur chevalier de la garde royale devant lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son niveau, Bran lui remit son épée, et Jon l'accepta, avant de l'accrocher à sa hanche. Le jeune frère partit alors prendre sa place, près de sa mère et de Rickon. Arya, pour sa part, se plaça de l'autre côté de Jon, derrière l'endroit où la future mariée se tiendrait dans quelques instants. Sansa avait voulue être proche de sa sœur pour la cérémonie. Une démonstration que malgré leurs différents, les deux filles restent des sœurs, et qu'elles partagent un lien puissant.

Une autre corne sonna, et tout le monde reporta son regard vers l'entrée, pour voir Ned, en tenue de cérémonie, escorter Sansa vers l'arbre des Dieux. La vue de la future mariée coupa le souffle à de nombreuses personnes. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux dans la tresse traditionnelle du Nord, et sa tresse pendait devant son épaule droite. Un collier de diamant était suspendu autour de son cou. Sa robe avait deux couleurs. Blanc comme la neige et rouge comme le sang. Un mélange unique entre Stark et Targaryen. Il remarqua cependant qu'elle portait la cape des Starks fièrement autour de ses épaules, malgré le fait que leur mariage soit devant les Anciens Dieux, et non les Sept.

Chaque personne dans le public haleta alors que les six sombres loups des Starks défilèrent derrière Sansa et Ned. Ghost et Lady trottinèrent plus rapidement pour passer devant eux, et les deux loups se placèrent aux pieds de l'arbre des Dieux, alors que les quatre autres se placèrent de part et d'autre autour de l'arbre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son niveau, Jon ne quitta pas Sansa des yeux. Il songea à lui dire comment elle était belle, mais il sait qu'il risquerait de ruiner la cérémonie traditionnelle, et il ne veut surtout pas gâcher son mariage, et encore moins celui de Sansa. Ned lâcha Sansa et se plaça entre elle et son neveu. Jon se racla la gorge, et entama la cérémonie d'une voix forte.

« Qui se présente devant les Anciens Dieux ? » Sa voix est forte, claire et prononcée.

« Sansa, de la maison Stark, vient se marier. Une femme de sang pur et noble. Elle implore la bénédiction des Dieux. Qui la demande en mariage ? » Répondit Ned, sa voix résonnant dans les bois environnants.

« Jon, de la maison Targaryen, Seigneur de Moat Cailin. Qui la propose ? » Il n'hésita pas pour son nom de famille. De façon surprenante, c'est Théon qui l'avait convaincu de le porter fièrement, et il le ferait, non pas pour ses vrais parents, mais pour sa propre fierté, et un peu celle de Théon.

« Je la propose, Eddard de la maison Stark. Je suis son père. Lady Sansa, acceptez-vous cet homme ? »

« J'accepte cet homme. » Répondit Sansa, alors qu'elle regardait fixement Jon. Ned lui prit sa main, et l'amena vers Jon. Il relia leurs deux mains ensemble, puis se recula et rejoint sa femme, alors que tout le monde avait le regard planté sur les deux mariés. Jon regarda Sansa, qui hocha la tête, et ensemble, ils s'agenouillèrent, face à l'arbre, et prièrent silencieusement. Après deux minutes de prières, Sansa serra la main de Jon, et les deux se relevèrent ensemble, sous les applaudissements et les rugissements des habitants du Nord. Les six loups hurlèrent dans la nuit, marquant ainsi un mariage entre deux loups de leur meute.

« Si ma Dame le permets ? » Demanda Jon, en regardant le visage de Sansa. Elle hocha la tête, et il se pencha délicatement vers elle, déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de se retirer. Ils se retournèrent, et marchèrent silencieusement dans l'allée humaine, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant l'entrée du château. Ils saluèrent alors tous les habitants de Winterfell, qui rentraient chez eux et ne prendraient pas part à la suite des festivités. C'était long, et Sansa se demanda pourquoi elle avait été excitée à cette partie….

Finalement, ce fut les Seigneurs et Dames du Nord qui défilèrent devant eux, à commencer par ses propres parents.

« Oh ma chérie, je ne pensais pas te perdre si tôt ! » Pleura Catelyn, prenant Sansa dans ses bras. Son étreinte fut retournée avec la même férocité.

« Eh bien, Jon, Sansa, félicitations pour votre mariage. Je prie pour que vous ayez une vie aussi heureuse et remplie que je ne l'ai eu. Comme vous le savez, mon cadeau de mariage pour vous est la forteresse de Moat Cailin et les terres environnantes. Je compte sur vous deux pour en faire votre maison, pour vous et vos héritiers. J'enverrai également cent de mes hommes pour rejoindre votre maison, ainsi que la plupart des ressources nécessaires pour débuter. » Déclara Ned, faisant rougir Jon et Sansa à la mention des héritiers. Puis ils laissèrent leur place à Robb.

« C'est un peu étrange de voir mon frère marié à ma sœur, mais je sais que vous serez bons l'un pour l'autre. Euh… Je sais que je ne suis pas censé faire de cadeaux mais… Je vous offre tous deux une paire d'étalons. Qu'ils soient les premiers des nombreux autres chevaux de Moat Cailin. »

« Merci frère. » Sourit Sansa, alors que Jon serrait la main de Robb. Arya, Bran et Rickon prirent sa place.

« Félicitations à vous deux. Vous avez intérêt à vous comporter, sinon je viendrai vous botter le cul. » Menaça Arya, faisant rire Jon, tandis que Sansa essayait de ne pas rire, sans succès. Bran et Rickon offrirent chacun des félicitations, et ils s'en allèrent. Théon leur offrit une bouteille de vin de Dorne, qui est complétée par une collection des meilleurs vins des sept royaumes, offert par les Umbers, en plus d'un petit élevage de lapins. Les Karstarks offrirent cinq forgerons et du matériel pour commencer une forge. Les Glovers furent plus pratiques, et offrirent vingt hommes pour reconstruire la forteresse. Howland Reed leur offrit vingt autres hommes ainsi que l'équipement nécessaire pour chasser le gibier. Roose Bolton fut une surprise, quand il offrit cinq couples reproducteurs de porcs et sept couples reproducteurs de moutons. Les Mormonts offrirent leur seconde fille, Dacey, comme maitresse d'armes, ainsi qu'assez de bois de chauffage pour durer au moins cinq mois. Les Tallharts offrirent des minerais comme du fer et du charbon en grande quantité, ainsi que vingt hommes pour leur service. Lady Riswell leur offrit les services d'un mestre, accompagné de suffisamment de grains pour démarrer une récolte. Son cadeau était le bienvenu, surtout lorsqu'on compte celui des Manderlys, qui leur construirait des jardins en verre, qui seront utilisés pour cultiver le grain. Les Cassels préférèrent donner un nouveau set d'épée pour Jon et du matériel de couture et deux couturières pour s'occuper des nouvelles bannières de Moat Cailin. Lady Dustin leur offrit de la pierre pour pouvoir reconstruire la forteresse, ainsi que huit cuisiniers. La maison Cerwyn leur offrit plus de deux cents armes de toutes sortes, pour commencer à équiper l'armurerie de la forteresse, ainsi que du fer pour pouvoir en produire encore plus. Les Corbois leur offrirent dix chevaux de guerres et du bois de tout type, construction, chauffage, arc… Les Forresters mirent à leur disposition une vingtaine de vaches, dont certains peuvent encore se reproduire, ainsi que de quoi construire une nouvelle écurie ou des enclos pour les animaux. Enfin, les Mazins offrirent trois servantes à Sansa et de nombreuses herbes et potions qui seront utiles au Mestre. Ils ont également reçus des cadeaux de la part d'Edmure Tully, qui leur envoya dix chevaliers et cinq charrettes remplies de victuailles, mais aussi de Lysa et Robert Arryn, qui leurs offrirent vingt corbeaux dressés, du fer et de la pierre.

Au moins, ils ont de quoi commencer leur nouvelle vie tranquillement. Avec au total 185 hommes, et probablement leurs femmes et enfants, ils peuvent démarrer une vie de forteresse facilement, et les ressources reçues, qu'elles soient de la nourriture ou des fournitures, permettront d'être indépendant pendant un moment. Bien sûr ils n'ont pas d'or, du moins très peu, mais il existe d'autres façons de commercer.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur leurs futures responsabilités. Jon devait s'occuper des réparations de la forteresse, de l'armurerie et des chevaliers, tandis que Sansa gérerait les stocks de nourriture, s'occuperait des bannières et de la décoration intérieure, et transformerait la forteresse en un endroit convivial, du moins dans certaines parties de Moat Cailin. Puis, ensemble, ils s'occuperaient des écuries et des questions sur les terres environnantes. Jon a déjà quelques idées et Sansa lui avait proposé des améliorations de ses plans initiaux, ce qu'il avait accepté. Mais rien n'était vraiment définitif sans voir la forteresse pour la première fois.

Mais ils verraient tout cela dans le futur. Ce soir, c'est leur mariage, et ils comptent bien en profiter. Quand le dernier invité rentra dans la salle des fêtes de Winterfell, Sansa prit la main de Jon, et le tira vers les cryptes. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la statue de Lyanna Stark, et Jon prit un petit moment pour se recueillir. Sansa déposa une rose d'hiver, et les deux repartirent vers le château.

« Regardez qui nous honore de leur présence le jour de leur mariage ! Mes Dames et Seigneurs, les mariés sont enfin arrivés ! » Cria GreatJon, repérant leur arrivée dans la salle. Une acclamation retentit dans la salle, tandis que les chopes de bières claquaient sur les tables pour faire du bruit.

« On a failli vous attendre vous deux ! » Fit Théon, accompagné de Robb. Il remit une chope à Jon avant de se tourner vers Sansa. « Désolé, mais la dernière fois que tu as bu, ce n'était pas joli à voir… » Il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Théon. Cependant… » Elle lui arracha sa propre chope de bière, et en prit une longue gorgée. Elle se retint de tousser. « Une Dame peut boire le jour de son mariage, et tu ne vas pas refuser quelque chose à la mariée, ou tu n'as pas d'honneur ? » Railla-t-elle, alors que Jon éclata de rire. Théon maugréa dans sa barbe et s'en alla, probablement pour aller chercher une nouvelle chope. Sansa donna la sienne à Jon, qui la finit d'un trait, avant de la poser sur une table à proximité.

« Bien dit Sansa ! » Rigola-t-il.

« Je sais. Mais je vais rester au vin maintenant. Dieux je déteste la bière ! » Sansa murmura la dernière partie, alors que Robb essayait, sans succès, de ne pas rire. Elle s'éloigna d'eux et se dirigea vers ses amies Jeyne Poole et Beth Cassel.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être marié ? » Demanda Robb.

« Franchement ? Je crois que je n'ai pas encore réalisé. Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'allais me marier tu sais. »

« Je sais Jon. Mais je suis content. Même si c'est un peu bizarre, je sais que Sansa sera en sécurité avec toi. Et être Seigneur de Moat Cailin c'est bien mieux qu'être un frère de la garde de nuit. »

« Il n'aurait pas dû me donner Moat Cailin. Je ne me plains pas, attention, mais ça aurait dû être pour Rickon. » Répliqua Jon. Robb haussa les épaules avant de boire.

« C'était soit ça, soit les terres du Gift en dessous du Mur. Père a pensé que tu serais tenté de rejoindre la garde de nuit si tu allais là-bas, alors c'est Moat Cailin. Rickon aura le Gift. S'il veut ces terres, sinon, elles seront à moi. »

« Attends, tu savais que j'allais avoir Moat Cailin ? » S'étonna Jon.

« Bien sûr. Je suis l'héritier. Père m'avait dit qu'il te donnerait ces terres et j'étais d'accord avec lui. Il ne m'avait pas parlé de tes parents en revanche, ni du fait que c'est avec Sansa que tu allais te marier. »

« Oh… Donc tout ce temps tu savais… »

« Mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est étrange. J'aurai un prince parmis mes bannerets, alors que je ne suis que l'héritier du titre de Suzerain et Protecteur du Nord. Par les Sept Enfers, un jour tu seras peut-être Roi ! » Il souriait largement, l'idée de son cousin étant le Roi des sept Royaumes était très tentante.

« Comme si ça allait arriver. Je crains quand les Suderons l'apprendront. Un Targaryen qui tient Moat Cailin, élevé par Ned Stark. Le Roi Robert va amener les armées du Sud sur nous. » Grimaça Jon.

« Ils pensent que tu t'es marié sous le nom Snow. Quand ils l'apprendront, tu auras réparé Moat Cailin. Et avec cette forteresse, nous tiendrons tous les assauts. Cette forteresse n'a jamais perdu une bataille, sauf contre les dragons d'Aegon. Dieux, elle a repoussé les assauts des forces du Val et des Riverlands combinées, avant que nos armées ne les massacres il y a neuf cent ans. » Siffla Robb, impressionné. Jon hocha la tête sagement.

« J'espère juste que je pourrais au moins faire de bonnes choses quand je serai là-bas. Après tout, Père ne sera pas là, ni toi. Dieux, même Théon ne sera pas là ! »

« Tu feras bien mon frère. Je le sais. J'ai confiance en toi. » Sourit Robb.

« Merci frère. » Sourit Jon. Cependant il grimaça en voyant le sourire diabolique de Robb.

« Ne me remercie pas encore frère. » Il se leva et se dirigea vers GreatJon. Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, et les deux claquèrent leurs chopes violemment sur une table de nombreuses fois, amenant le silence.

« Taisez-vous bande de chiens ! » Cria GreatJon, attirant l'attention sur lui. « Le jeune Robb Stark veut parler ! » Tous se réunirent devant eux, y compris Sansa. Jon la rejoint, lui demandant doucement si elle savait ce que Robb voulait. Elle secoua la tête, et reporta son regard vers Robb.

« Merci Lord Umber ! Eh bien, je dois dire que j'ai dû écrire ce texte avec Théon, et ça m'a pris plus d'une semaine, mais croyez-moi, ça en vaudra le coup ! Un mariage ne peut pas être complet sans ce passage. Qui veut entendre les histoires sales et les petits secrets des mariés ? » Jon et Sansa blanchirent, alors que tout le monde cria de joie, enthousiaste à l'idée d'embarrasser les deux mariés. Mais le plus inattendu fut…

« Eh bien, pour ma part, je me demande ce que mes enfants ont réussis à cacher sous mon toit. » Sourit Ned, faisant rire ses amis.

« Eh bien, Père, tu ne vas pas être déçu ! Maintenant… Par qui dois-je commencer ? Jon ou Sansa ? » Demanda Robb, s'adressant au public.

« Lady Sansa ! »

« Lord Jon ! »

Finalement, personne ne se mettait d'accord, et Robb regarda son frère avec un sourire mauvais.

« Bien, alors par respect pour ma sœur, je lui laisserai un peu de répit. Qui veut savoir ce que Jon a fait la première fois qu'il était ivre ? » Jon semble vouloir se cacher dans le sol, alors que tout le monde réclame la suite. Même Sansa est intéressée, ce qui est dire. Seuls Théon et Robb le savent, mais, à priori, ça ne va pas durer… « Eh bien, nous étions dans ma chambre, en train de boire en cachette. Et Jon a trouvé que c'était une très bonne idée d'aller s'entrainer à l'épée. Et lorsqu'on est arrivé à l'armurerie, il a trébuché sur un mannequin d'entrainement ! » Il rigola, accompagné par les rires de la salle. « Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Il s'est relevé, et il a commencé à insulter le mannequin et l'a défié en duel ! » Même Sansa ricana, alors qu'il recevait des tapes dans le dos des personnes proches de lui. « Et il a réussi à perdre contre le mannequin en s'assommant lui-même avec son épée en bois ! »

« Oh Dieux… » Souffla Jon, alors que la salle riait à ses dépens. Même Ned semblait hilare, ce qui est assez inhabituel en soi. Mais il faisait preuve de décence et se retenait de rire. Sansa par contre, était en train de s'appuyer contre Jeyne pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire. Robb la remarqua, et une lueur démoniaque apparut dans ses yeux.

« Oh ne rigoles pas comme ça Sansa, parce que tu es la prochaine. Qui veux savoir comment ma très chère sœur est devenue amoureuse des gâteaux aux citrons ? » La salle rugit, alors que Sansa pâlit et stoppa ses rires. « Nous avions tous les deux fait un pari. Elle devait réussir à voler des œufs dans les cuisines, et je jouerai avec elle toute la semaine. Elle devait avoir cinq ans, peut-être plus… Je l'ai vu se faufiler dans les cuisines, et j'ai attendu cinq minutes. Quand je l'ai vu revenir, elle avait des plumes partout dans les cheveux, et elle courait mes amis. Ou plutôt, elle fuyait ! Elle fuyait une poule ! » La salle éclata dans les rires, et Catelyn souriait, en se souvenant du moment. Arya aussi, plus parce qu'elle aimait voir Sansa être embarrassée. « Et quand j'ai enfin décidé de l'aider, elle m'a dit que les poules pondaient des œufs, alors elle voulait en capturer une pour remporter notre défi ! » Sansa veut se cacher dans ses propres robes, et ne plus jamais revenir dans cette salle. Pourtant, elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas le faire, alors elle se contente de regarder le sol, et d'espérer que Robb finisse bientôt. « Je me souviens qu'une de nos servantes est venue pour aider Sansa, et elle lui a donné un gâteau au citron pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Et ça a fonctionné, puisque deux minutes après, elle avait déjà trois gâteaux dans sa bouche ! » Il éclata de rire, et tout le monde le suivit, même Jon. Cependant, Jon s'approcha d'elle, et lui souffla qu'il lui préparera autant de gâteaux aux citrons qu'elle veut, quand ils seront à Moat Cailin. Elle lui sourit doucement, et lui saisit la main, pour se donner du courage pour écouter les histoires peu flatteuses de Robb à leur sujet.

Malgré son embarras, Sansa sentit le baume s'appliquer à son cœur. Certes elle n'avait pas été la sœur la plus proche de sa famille, mais maintenant que Robb énumérait les nombreux moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, finalement, sa vie était belle et heureuse.

Enfin, Robb épuisa ses anecdotes à leur sujet, et la fête reprit son plein. Jon resta avec Sansa cependant, clamant qu'un mari doit être avec sa femme pendant leur mariage. Secrètement, Sansa apprécie le geste, et passa une excellente soirée, en compagnie de Dacey Mormont et Wynafrid Manderly. Bien que Dacey ait quatre ans de plus qu'elle, elle se retrouva a apprécier la compagnie de la guerrière. Wynafrid était jolie, avec ses cheveux verts, mais elle parlait avec passion de sa vie à Port-Blanc. Meera Reed les avait rejoint également, mais c'était Jon qui lui parlait le plus, de techniques de chasse dans les marécages principalement.

Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, Harald Karstark appela l'attention de tous, et déclara que le mariage devait être consommé, et que l'heure était arrivée. Alors que la cérémonie de la literie n'existe pas dans le Nord, un mariage n'est valide que lorsque le mari couche sa femme. Les réactions des Seigneurs et Dames s'agrandirent, et Sansa se sentit rougir. Jon décida d'y aller au plus vite, et il attrapa Sansa sur son épaule et s'enfuit rapidement dans les chambres de sa cousine. Il est maintenant l'heure de faire leur devoir.


	5. Chapter 5

Jon aperçut enfin la forteresse légendaire du Nord, et grimaça à son état. Les trois dernières tours principales sont complétement endommagées. La mousse et les fougères envahissent les murs, et certains de ses murs sont remplis de trous. Il aurait beaucoup de travail. Heureusement, Sansa lui fit remarquer la forêt à proximité, faisant partie de leurs terres, et il se sent heureux de savoir qu'il ne manquera pas de bois pour se chauffer.

Mais par-dessus tout, Jon comprit enfin pourquoi personne n'avait jamais réussi à prendre Moat Cailin. La forteresse se tient au milieu d'un fleuve, sur la seule parcelle de terre disponible. De plus, elle est installée sur une colline, garantissant l'avantage lors de défense. Et la forteresse est le seul et unique point de passage pour traverser ce fleuve. Et Jon en est sûr, même au plus dur des Hivers, la glace formée sur l'eau sera trop mince pour permettre un passage. Et le mieux, c'est que personne ne peut contourner la forteresse à cause des montagnes abruptes tout autour. Des montagnes facilement franchissables pour un homme, mais impossible d'accès pour une armée.

Il n'y a que trois ponts de construits. Deux pour rejoindre le Sud et un pour rejoindre le Nord. Et les ponts au Sud sont trop étroits pour lancer une attaque de grande envergure. Les ponts en eux-mêmes sont seulement assez larges pour que trois hommes puissent passer, ou deux hommes selon leurs équipements. Une dizaine d'archers bien postés décimeraient des centaines voire des milliers d'hommes avant que ceux-ci n'aient le temps d'atteindre les murs.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le pont Nord, et tout le monde s'arrêta. Jon regarda son père adoptif et son frère s'écarter, et leur faire signe d'avancer en premier. Ils sont les nouveaux Seigneurs et Dames de Moat Cailin après tout. Il accepta, et dirigea son cheval vers celui de Sansa. Ensemble, ils traversèrent le pont, suivit par Ned et Robb, puis Catelyn et Lord Reed, et du reste des hommes qui les ont accompagnés. Les Reeds et ses hommes ne resteraient pas, et descendraient tout de suite vers leurs marécages.

Ils passèrent la porte Nord, qui malgré l'état de la forteresse, tenait encore debout. Ils arrivèrent dans une cour plus grande que celle de Winterfell. L'armurerie est visible directement à la droite de la porte, juste après le levier permettant de lever la porte. Jon nota que quelques armes émoussées sont déjà présentes. De nombreux passages se devinèrent, et ils peuvent voir que les livraisons des Tullys et Arryns sont déjà arrivées. Ce qui est excellent. Ils n'attendront donc pas pour pouvoir commencer leur vie ici.

Jon descendit de son cheval, et se rendit à celui de Sansa pour l'aider à descendre. Pas qu'elle en ait besoin, mais il voulait le faire. Elle accepta sa main avec grâce, et posa le pied au sol. Cependant, leurs yeux ne sont pas fixés l'un à l'autre. Ils préfèrent découvrir leur future maison, et ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de vouloir tout regarder.

« Mon Seigneur, Ma Dame. » Fit une voix, et les deux se retournèrent pour voir un chevalier avec les armoiries Tullys. « Je m'appelle Ser Duncan, j'ai été envoyé par Lord Edmure Tully pour vous servir. Mon épée, et celles de mes compagnons sont vôtres. » Il posa son genou au sol, et ses neufs camarades l'imitèrent.

« Relevez-vous Ser Duncan, et dites à vos hommes de suivre votre exemple. » Demanda Sansa, alors que le chevalier se remit debout. « Mon mari et moi-même nous sentons honorés de votre présence. »

« Et nous acceptons vos services avec plaisir. Nous promettons qu'il y aura toujours une place à notre table, ainsi que du pain et de l'hydromel. Nous ne vous demanderons jamais quelque chose qui conduirait à votre déshonneur. » Ajouta Jon, acceptant formellement les services des chevaliers Tullys, maintenant chevaliers Targaryens. Ser Duncan hocha la tête. « Je suppose que vous êtes arrivés depuis un certain temps ? » Il fait certainement référence aux armes qu'il avait repérées dans l'armurerie.

« Aye mon Seigneur. Mes hommes et moi sommes arrivés il y a une semaine. Nous nous excusons pour avoir pris possession de votre château en votre absence, ainsi qu'avoir entamé une petite partie des victuailles envoyées par Lord Tully. » S'excusa le chevalier. Cependant, Sansa secoua la tête.

« Ne vous excusez pas, Ser. Vous n'avez fait aucun mal, et je suis contente que vous soyez restés dans Moat Cailin, plutôt qu'avoir établi un campement dans le froid au dehors. » Elle fit une note mentale pour vérifier l'état des ressources envoyées par son oncle cependant.

« Je vous remercie, ma Dame. » Sansa hocha la tête, acceptant les remerciements. Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand Jon prit la parole.

« Eh bien, ma femme et moi-même allons visiter cette forteresse. Puis-je vous demander dans quelle partie du château vous avez élu domicile ? »

« Dans l'aile Sud mon Seigneur. Nous avons cru comprendre que c'était l'aile réservée aux chevaliers et soldats. Nous l'avons aménagée comme nous pouvons, car de nombreuses pièces sont détruites et sujettes au froid de l'hiver. » Répondit Ser Duncan.

« Bien. Nous allons bientôt discuter des réparations qui auront lieues dans les prochains jours. Je suis conscient qu'il y a beaucoup de travail, et je ne négligerai pas les appartements de nos hommes. En attendant, puis-je vous demander d'aider les hommes qui nous ont accompagnés pour ramener toutes nos ressources ? » Le chevalier hocha la tête en accord à la demande de Jon, et il fit signe à ses hommes de le suivre. Après tout, ils avaient amenés un grand nombre de fer, de bois et de pierre, ainsi que des matériaux divers comme des enclumes ou des marteaux de forge. Sans compter la nourriture donnée par leur père.

Ils visitèrent ensuite la forteresse, à commencer par l'aile Nord. Celle qui les intéresse le plus, car elle possède les meilleurs logements de la forteresse. Et ils furent légèrement déçus de constater qu'il n'y avait que deux ou trois pièces encore utilisables, sur la vingtaine, peut-être trentaine. Heureusement pour eux, la plus grande chambre n'est pas détruite, et ils décidèrent de s'installer ici, en attendant de réparer le reste et de décider de leur chambre seigneuriale. Une autre pièce, beaucoup plus petite, directement en face de leur chambre est encore intacte. Sansa proposa d'en faire leur bureau, et Jon accepta. Ils ne purent cependant pas visiter le deuxième étage, car l'accès est bloqué.

La dernière pièce est de la même taille que la première, à la différence près qu'il y a une porte menant à un petit couloir dérobé, puis à une autre pièce, mais délabrée. Les deux hésitèrent, se demandant si elle pourrait leur servir de chambres, mais décidèrent de s'occuper des logements définitifs plus tard. La pièce peut aller au Mestre pour le moment.

Ils arrivèrent alors dans l'aile Est, et à leur grande surprise, la quasi-totalité des pièces ne nécessitent pas beaucoup de réparations. Certes, elles sont inutilisables dans l'état, mais elles seront très vite réparées et aménagées. Seule la végétation avait pris possession de l'aile, et quelques pierres manquaient dans les murs, mais rien de très grave. L'avantage de cette aile est qu'elle peut contenir de nombreuses personnes, car elle est divisée en cinq étages.

L'aile Sud est exactement comme Ser Duncan l'avait décrite. Ils peuvent voir les aménagements faits par les soldats, et les autres pièces inutilisées. Bien qu'il y ait moins de dégâts que dans l'aile Nord, il y avait un nombre beaucoup plus important de pièces, car elles sont beaucoup plus petites et étroites. Ce sont des salles pour soldat après tout. Il y avait trois étages pour les soldats, et l'étage le plus bas est une salle d'entrainement et une armurerie miniature. Il y a aussi un sous-sol, qui sert de prison, comprenant de nombreuses cellules.

L'aile Ouest, en revanche, est complétement détruite, et les gravats accumulés les empêchèrent d'explorer plus. Beaucoup de travail là-bas. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le hall principal, et soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant que la Grande Salle est complétement indemne. Ned les avait avertis, mais ils ne l'avaient pas crus. Après tout, un grand nombre de personne voyageant au Nord s'arrêtent à Moat Cailin, et la Grande Salle servait à les accueillir. En parlant de Ned, leur famille est actuellement dans la Grande Salle, à les attendre.

« Alors, vous avez fini d'explorer ? » Demanda Robb. Il avait tenu à les accompagner. Son père avait cédé quand il avait précisé qu'en tant qu'héritier du Nord, il devait connaitre toutes ses terres et ses bannerets. C'était vrai, mais pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait quand il l'avait dit. Il voulait juste les accompagner. Ned et Catelyn sont ici aussi, bien entendu, l'une voulant rester avec sa fille le plus longtemps possible, et l'autre pour donner officiellement les terres à ses enfants. Arya avait voulu venir, mais Ned lui avait dit non, et qu'elle devrait aider Bran à s'occuper de Winterfell pendant leur absence. Elle avait refusé, mais n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

« Nous aurons du travail, mais je sens que nous pourrons nous plaire ici. » Répondit sincèrement Sansa. Elle allait manquer Winterfell et sa famille, mais elle avait toujours su que sa place n'était pas le château de sa naissance.

« Oh ma chérie je suis si heureuse pour toi, mais si triste de devoir te laisser partir ! Tu es si jeune ! » Pleura Catelyn, en prenant Sansa dans ses bras.

« J'ai juste un an de moins que toi quand tu as épousé Père. Au moins, je reste dans le Nord, et proche de vous. » Fit Sansa, souriant doucement à l'inquiétude de sa mère. « De plus, tu m'as préparée pour ça. Je suis prête Mère. Et puis… J'aurai Jon avec moi. » Le sourire de Catelyn se crispa, mais même elle ne pouvait pas nier que Jon allait bien la traiter. Depuis l'annonce de sa véritable parenté, rien n'avait vraiment changé entre eux. Certes elle était venue s'excuser pour son traitement dans le passé, mais le fossé entre eux était trop large pour être réparé d'un seul coup. Il faudrait du temps pour le faire.

« Ça va faire bizarre, d'être à Winterfell sans vous. » Sourit mélancoliquement Robb, et Ned hocha la tête en accord. « Je veux dire, avec qui je vais me battre à l'épée ? Théon est moins bon que moi. Et à qui j'irai me plaindre lorsque je perdrai mes duels, si je n'en perds plus ? »

« Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à profiter de ne plus passer ton temps dans la boue pour t'entrainer. » Le taquina Jon. « Et à chaque fois que l'on se reverra, on pourrait se battre. » Proposa-t-il. Robb lui tendit la main, et les deux se prirent l'avant-bras, scellant ainsi une promesse.

« La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui mangera la boue, Snow. » Railla Robb, et les deux frères rigolèrent.

« Alors, que pensez-vous de la forteresse ? Comment comptez-vous commencer les réparations ? » Demanda Ned, en s'asseyant sur une chaise à proximité. Soudainement, Jon et Sansa se sentirent interrogés, comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, après leurs leçons avec le mestre.

« Eh bien, nous n'en avons pas encore parlé pour faire des plans définitifs mais… » Commença Jon.

« Nous allons probablement commencer par reconstruire l'aile Est. Elle nécessite peu de travaux, et nous pourrons utiliser les pièces qui s'y trouvent comme logements pour les hommes à notre service. » Fit Sansa.

« Aye. Dans le même temps, nous consacrerons de l'aide à nos soldats dans l'aile Sud. Il y a plus de travail, mais les logements permettront de pouvoir accueillir plus de guerriers dans notre château. » Ajouta Jon.

« Cependant, les hommes à notre service sont venus avec leurs femmes et leur enfants. S'ils le désirent, nous ferons construire des maisons près du bois que nous avons vu, au Nord. Ce sont nos terres après tout. De cette façon, nous ne serons pas obligés d'accueillir tout le monde à Moat Cailin. » Continua la nouvelle Dame.

« Nous pourrions leur confier l'élevage de nos animaux, et une partie de nos grains pour qu'ils commencent à cultiver le sol, et imposer nos taxes, de la même façon que vous le faites à Winterfell. Bien que, dès que nous recevrons les jardins en verre de la part des Manderlys, nous pourrions produire assez de nourriture pour le château. » Réfléchit Jon, et Sansa approuva, trouvant l'idée digne d'être exploitée.

« C'est un bon commencement. Et vos propres logements ? » Demanda Catelyn. Elle avait un million de choses à leur dire, mais savait qu'ils se sentiraient mieux si ces idées viennent d'eux.

« Père a toujours dit que pour obtenir la loyauté de ses sujets, il fallait qu'il soit respecté autant qu'il les respecte. Nous avons déjà une chambre décente pour le moment, alors il faut que l'on se concentre sur les autres logements pour nos sujets. » Fit Sansa, et Ned hocha la tête en accord, fier que ses paroles aient été entendues.

« En revanche, la cuisine n'est pas dans le meilleur état, et les cuisiniers auront du mal à s'y adapter. Je pense que notre première mission serait d'aménager les cuisines. Après tout, on ne peut pas faire les réparations le ventre vide. » Continua Jon, regardant Sansa pour lui demander son avis.

« C'est une bonne idée. De mon côté, je demanderai aux femmes de m'aider à fabriquer des matelas de plume, de mousse ou de paille pour pouvoir dormir convenablement. Des couvertures en fourrures aussi, peut-être… Je pense que nos bannières peuvent attendre que nous soyons tous bien installés. » Lui répondit-elle.

« Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas vu de Godswood dans le château. Lorsque les arrangements principaux seront terminés, nous pourrions en construire un ? » Bien qu'il pose cette question, son ton indiquait que c'était plus une supplication qu'autre chose. Elle sait que Jon est très proche des Anciens Dieux, et, alors qu'elle les suit aussi, elle suit également les Sept. Cependant, avoir au moins la moitié de ses Dieux serait bon. Elle hocha la tête.

« Et un Septuaire ? Nous pourrions demander de l'aide aux Manderlys pour le construire. Pas un très grand, un petit fera l'affaire. » Il sourit et accepta.

« Eh bien, je suis fier de voir que j'ai élevé deux enfants aptes à diriger. » Les interrompit Ned, ouvrant ses bras et prenant les deux dans un câlin de groupe. « Après vous avoir entendu, je n'ai aucun doute sur votre capacité à diriger cet endroit. »

« L'idée de construire un petit village est excellente. Et le fait de partager vos ressources avec eux comme nous le faisons à Winterfell est quelque chose d'envisageable, mais faites attention : Ne donnez pas tout ce que vous avez. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer. » Fit Catelyn, un peu rassurée en entendant les plans de sa fille.

« Et tout comme je devrai m'occuper de Winter Town, vous aurez votre propre Moat Town à gérer. » Approuva Robb. « Je suis désolé, je suis terrible pour donner des noms. » Ajouta-t-il, puis grimaça. « J'espère que ma future femme sera inspirée pour les noms de nos enfants. » Tout le monde éclata de rire au malaise existentiel de Robb. Ils furent cependant interrompus par l'arrivée de Ser Duncan et de Lady Dacey, accompagnés par un vieil homme, une femme d'âge moyen et un homme aussi musclé que la Montagne.

« Excusez-nous mes Seigneurs, Mes Dames. » S'annonça Ser Duncan.

« Oui ? » Demanda Ned, mais il se rendit compte rapidement que ce n'était pas son attention que le groupe cherchait. « Qu'est-ce que mes enfants peuvent faire pour vous ? »

« Nous voulons vous faire savoir que tout ce que vous avez amené a été transporté en sécurité. Les hommes ont construits des enclos de fortune pour les animaux en attendant d'avoir de véritables enclos, et les corbeaux ont été amenés à la volière. »

« Nous avons une volière ? » S'étonna Jon, et Sansa haussa les épaules. Ils ont dus rater la volière pendant leur visite. Le vieil homme hocha la tête.

« Aye mon Seigneur. J'ai placé les corbeaux là-bas moi-même. Je suis votre nouveau Mestre, je m'appelle Edwin. C'est un plaisir de travailler avec vous. » Se présenta-t-il.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer, et vous êtes le bienvenu dans notre château. » Fit Jon, hochant la tête. Sansa sourit doucement. L'homme musclé s'avança.

« Ma Dame, mon Seigneur, je m'appelle Wyam. Je suis ici pour parler au nom de vos hommes. Les minerais ont été placés à côté de l'armurerie dans la cour, et nous avons rentré le bois pour qu'il ne soit pas humide. Vos hommes ont quelques questions, et je suis là pour vous les poser. » Il se stoppa, demandant silencieusement l'invitation à continuer. Sansa lui fit signe de s'avancer.

« Nous vous écoutons. » Dit-elle.

« Certains d'entre nous se demandent ou est-ce qu'ils vont dormir. » Commença Wyam.

« Avez-vous déjà visité l'aile Est ? » Demanda Jon. Au signe négatif de l'homme, il reprit. « Elle est actuellement inutilisable et nécéssite des réparations. Cependant, il y a très peu à faire pour qu'elle soit de nouveau utilisable. En attendant, je vous invite à vous installer ou vous voulez dans le château, y compris dans la Grande Salle, pour vous abriter du vent et du froid. »

« Je demanderai aux femmes et aux couturières de fabriquer des matelas et des fourrures pour tout le monde, pendant que les hommes répareront l'aile Est. Nos débuts seront durs, nous l'admettons, mais nous y arriverons. » Ajouta Sansa. Wyam hocha la tête, satisfait de la réponse.

« Cette proposition est convenable, et je pense qu'elle conviendra à mes compagnons. Ensuite, les forgerons demandent ou est-ce qu'ils peuvent installer leur forge. Peut-être dans la cour ? » Demanda Wyam. Jon et Sansa réfléchirent, et se murmurèrent à l'oreille, pour se mettre d'accord. Finalement, Sansa prit la parole.

« Notre cour est grande, et nous souhaitons la garder comme cela. Cependant, la forge n'est pas quelque chose de très utile pour le moment. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'armes, mais d'outils. Serait-il possible d'installer une forge provisoire dans la cour, qui pourra être démontée plus tard ? »

« Il faut que je demande aux forgerons pour avoir leur accord, mais je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Pour rester sur le sujet des armes, certains de nos garçons souhaitent s'entrainer à l'art des armes. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas chevalier, mais… Serait-il possible d'entrainer nos garçons ? » Demanda-t-il. Sansa sait que ce n'est clairement pas son sujet, et laisse Jon répondre.

« Je voudrai avoir une liste des garçons qui souhaitent s'entrainer. Si des filles veulent s'entrainer également, je ne m'y oppose pas. Après tout, notre maitre d'armes est une Dame. Ser Duncan ? » Appela Jon.

« Oui mon Seigneur ? »

« Vous et vos hommes ne possèdent pas d'écuyers ? » Au signe de tête négatif, Jon reprit son discours. « Alors je vous demanderai d'épargner deux heures de votre temps pendant… Disons cinq jours par semaine, pour entrainer ces enfants. Chaque chevalier aura dix enfants au plus à entrainer. Je souhaite également, et ce, seulement si vous acceptez, que vous preniez le meilleur combattant de chaque groupe pour en faire votre écuyer et l'entrainer personnellement. »

« Nous pouvons le faire. Seulement, nous aurons besoin d'armes pour le faire. Nous n'avons apporté que nos épées. » Fit Ser Duncan.

« Il n'y a pas de problème Ser, puisque la maison Cerwyn nous a offert deux cents armes de tous types, arcs, lances, hallebardes, haches et épées. Ces armes sont à votre disposition, ainsi qu'à la disposition de Lady Mormont. » Déclara Jon. « Et, sur une demande personnelle, j'aimerai également m'entrainer avec vous pour améliorer mon jeu d'épée. Lady Mormont, je vous fais cette demande également. »

« C'est très aimable de nous prêter votre matériel, mon Seigneur. Et j'accepte de m'entrainer avec vous lorsque vous le désirez. » Accepta Ser Duncan.

« Si vous le souhaitez, Lord Jon, je suis prête à vous battre quand vous voulez. » Railla Dacey avec un sourire. Jon réprima un sourire, et se retourna vers Wyam.

« Est-ce que ces conditions vous plaisent ? »

« Elles sont plus que généreuses mon Seigneur. Je suis sûr que nos enfants accepteront. Ce sont nos femmes que nous devrons convaincre. » Tout le monde éclata de rire à ces paroles. « Ensuite, les cuisiniers demandent par quels stock de nourriture ils doivent commencer, et comment ils seront approvisionnés dans l'avenir. » Là, Sansa comprit que c'était son tour de répondre.

« Commençons par les victuailles envoyées par mon oncle. Nous avons quelques couples d'animaux pouvant se reproduire à notrre disposition, et nous souhaitons élargir nos élevages avant de les cuisiner. Pouvez-vous trouver quelques personnes, hommes et femmes, pouvant se permettre de s'occuper de nos élevages ? »

« J'ai quelques personnes en tête. Ce sont des fils de paysans, qui ont grandis dans une ferme, et qui connaissent donc les bases de l'élevage. » Répondit Wyam.

« Excellent. Faites leur savoir qu'ils seront en charge de l'élevage de moutons, lapins, vaches et porcs. Nous avons repérés une petite prairie idéale pour l'élevage, au nord de Moat Cailin. Je pense que vous pourriez commencer l'élevage là-bas. Nous avons actuellement du matériel pour construire des écuries et des enclos. Construisez des enclos pour garder nos animaux enfermés, et utilisez le matériel de construction des écuries pour faire des petites maisons pour nos éleveurs. » Répondit-elle facilement. Elle est dans son élément.

« Nous pouvons faire cela. Cependant, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit judicieux de construire et d'isoler quelques personnes, avec la charge de vos animaux. » Hésita Wyam.

« Vous avez raison, bien sûr. Mais nous ne pouvons pas les garder dans la forteresse pour des raisons évidentes. Gardez nos animaux dans la cour en attendant, avec les abris temporaires que nous avons amenés, et construisez les maisons à l'aide du bois de la forêt au Nord de la forteresse. Dans le futur, les résidents de Moat Cailin seront principalement des soldats entrainés, et nos sujets auront construit un petit village au Nord de la forteresse. »

« Excusez-moi ma Dame, mais je vous entends parler de construction depuis tout à l'heure, et je ne peux m'empêcher de demander comment nous allons construire, réparer, et faire tout ce que vous avez dit. » Interrompit la vieille dame.

« Vous êtes ? » Demanda Jon.

« Je m'appelle Joanna. »

« Alors Joanna, sachez que nous avons cent quatre-vingt-cinq hommes à notre service, en comptant les dix chevaliers. Vingt-cinq de nos hommes aideront à réparer l'aile Sud, avec l'aide des chevaliers de Ser Duncan, et, pourquoi pas de leurs futurs apprentis. La priorité est le logement, et donc il faut réparer l'aile Est. Pour le faire au plus vite, cinquante hommes s'occuperont des réparations. Lorsqu'ils auront finis, ils aideront dans l'aile Sud. » Commença Jon.

« Il reste donc cent hommes pour construire des maisons et enclos dans la prairie, s'occuper de nos ressources et de la forge. Je pense que construire dix maisons simples pourra héberger dix familles. Une famille s'occupera des lapins, une autre s'occupera des porcs, une pour les vaches, et la quatrième pour les moutons. Les six autres familles seront des hommes fournis par la maison Reed, qui connaissent l'art de la chasse. Ils chasseront le gibier dans les bois avec l'équipement que nous leur fournirons. » Ajouta Sansa.

« Nous possédons également des terres au sud de la forteresse. Nous enverrons les autres hommes Reed là-bas pour aller chasser, puisqu'ils sont plus familiers avec la terre. Les autres hommes à notre service peuvent aller miner la pierre dans les montagnes aux alentours. Dieux sait que nous en aurons besoin. » Finit Jon. Joanna accepta la solution proposée par ses deux suzerains, et ne dit plus rien.

« C'est un bon plan. » Concéda Wyam. « Enfin, étant moi-même habitué à cultiver le grain, je voudrai savoir s'il y aura des cultures. »

« Savez-vous cultiver dans ces conditions ? » Demanda Sansa, se référant à la prairie enneigée.

« C'est possible, en effet. Le climat est beaucoup plus doux qu'à Winterfell. »

« Alors vous cultiverez le grain, avec l'aide de plusieurs autres familles. Nous avons un stock de grain prêt à être planté et qui attend les jardins de verre des Manderlys, mais nous pouvons épargner la moitié de notre stock pour vous. Nous reparlerons de toutes les taxes plus tard, lorsque nous les aurons fixées. » Déclara-t-elle.

« Et pour votre sécurité, lorsque nous aurons un village, quatre chevaliers feront des patrouilles. Ils nous rapporteront ce qu'ils verront, et nous agiront en conséquence. » Ajouta Jon, sur un coup de tête.

« Je vous remercie pour votre confiance et votre générosité, ma Dame, mon Seigneur. » Wyam s'inclina respectueusement. Bien qu'il ne le sache pas, Jon avait déjà aperçu l'homme travaillant pour son père, et il n'avait été qu'honnête. C'est pour cette raison qu'il savait qu'il pouvait avoir un minimum de confiance en cet homme.

« Quand vous partirez, s'il vous plait, veuillez informer les femmes et les couturières de commencer à fabriquer des matelas et des fourrures. Les hommes peuvent choisir où ils s'installeront, puis iront ensuite commencer leur travail. » Wyam reconnut qu'il était rejeté, et il s'en alla, accompagné de Joanna.

Inconnus aux deux, Ned et Catelyn souriaient franchement à l'affichage des capacités diplomatiques, de la bonté et des bonnes décisions. Robb avait un grand sourire également, fier de son frère et de sa sœur.

« Eh bien, je pense que nous pouvons attendre de grandes choses de votre part. » Commenta Mestre Edwin, faisant rougir Jon et Sansa.

Le Seigneur et la Dame de Moat Cailin espèrent que ces paroles deviennent réalité.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ! Voici le sixième chapitre de Moat Cailin !**

 **J'espère que les cinq premiers vous ont plu, et je suis désolé de l'annoncer, mais je posterai chapitre par chapitre dorénavant (et pas cinq d'un coup mdr). La raison étant que l'histoire s'appelle "Moat Cailin" et que la forteresse apparait seulement à partir du cinquième chapitre.**

* * *

Sansa soupira de soulagement alors qu'elle finissait de coudre une énième fourrure de lit. Certes, leurs sujets étaient déjà entièrement équipés en fourrure et en matelas, mais elle voulait faire celle de son propre lit. En utilisant les couleurs grises de la maison Stark, pour se rappeler Winterfell. Elle est sûre que Jon appréciera le concept. Joanna la vieille femme à ses côtés était en train de tresser de l'osier pour en faire une tête de lit. La femme était très habile de ses mains, et elle avait confectionné, avec l'aide d'autres femmes, un grand nombre de têtes de lit, armoires, panier et tout ce que chaque famille aurait besoin, bien qu'il reste encore beaucoup de travail.

Elle posa sa fourrure sur le côté réservé pour la Dame de Moat Cailin, et se leva. Elle sortit de la pièce, et arpenta l'aile Est de sa forteresse. Le château n'est pas celui dont elle rêvait quand elle était petite, mais elle s'y plaisait. Ce n'est que le début, mais peu à peu, elle le transforme en maison, pour elle, Jon, et les autres résidents.

Elle croisa plusieurs hommes qui la saluèrent en inclinant leurs têtes, alors qu'ils continuaient le travail. Elle était contente d'eux. Sur les cinq étages de l'aile, ils ont réparés les deux premiers, permettant à soixante familles de se loger confortablement. Le troisième étage n'était qu'à moitié réparé, et quinze autres familles sont en train d'y emménager, la priorité allant aux familles avec des enfants. Lorsque le troisième étage sera finit, les hommes s'attaqueront à la reconstruction de la tour de défense Sud, déjà entamée par les soldats et les hommes travaillant dans l'aile Sud.

Ses sujets sont heureux. C'est ce qu'elle avait appris pendant ses trois premiers mois à agir comme une vraie Dame. Non, elle n'agissait pas... Elle EST une vraie Dame maintenant. Et une bonne, si ses sujets sont heureux. Le petit peuple est content de la proximité qu'ils ont avec leurs suzerains, et du fait qu'ils ne sont pas négligés comme dans certaines maisons. Sansa sait qu'ils évoquent les Lannisters ou les Freys lorsqu'ils parlent de ces sujets de conversations.

Elle se dirigea vers la cour, et s'arrêta sur la passerelle en bois, surélevée par rapport au sol. Elle observa avec amusement les enfants s'entrainer à l'arc ou à l'épée. Ils sont motivés, c'est ce qui est important. Le fait d'avoir accepté que les enfants soient entrainés par de vrais chevaliers avait fait plaisir chez les jeunes, et un grand nombre d'entre eux s'étaient inscrits pour participer aux entrainements.

Mais les jeunes ne sont pas les seuls à s'entrainer. Douze hommes adultes voulaient également apprendre à se battre et se défendre. Ils avaient deux motivations. La première est normale. Ils veulent défendre leurs familles. La seconde motivation est plutôt unique, bien que largement répandue dans le Nord. La fierté. La fierté de s'engager dans la défense du Nord. Jon avait accepté à la condition qu'ils continuent d'aider dans les travaux de réparations, et qu'ils deviennent plus tard des soldats de Moat Cailin à leurs services.

C'est Dacey Mormont qui avait pris leur formation en main. Et bien que réticents, les hommes s'étaient vite rendus compte qu'elle était une guerrière féroce et redoutable. Elle n'a que trois adversaires avec lesquels elle a de la difficulté. Ser Duncan, Ser Willem et Jon lui-même. En réalité, Jon n'avait pas encore battu les deux chevaliers et Dacey, mais il leur donnait une course pour leur argent. Et il en était fier.

Elle ne remarqua pas son mari dans la cour, et elle se souvint qu'il était parti vérifier les constructions dans la prairie au Nord. Les hommes avaient finis de construire les enclos pour les animaux il y a deux mois, et cinq maisons sont apparues depuis, habitée par les éleveurs et Wyam, pour démarrer une culture de grain. Il en aurait probablement pour la journée, alors elle sait qu'elle ne le verra pas avant le diner.

Ils avaient oubliés de construire des écuries pour les chevaux à leur arrivée, et leurs douze montures logent actuellement dans l'aile Ouest, aménagée provisoirement en écurie. Mais ils sont en train d'en construire une, juste un peu excentrée de la forteresse. Une simple pour le moment, mais ils ont déjà d'autres plans pour l'améliorer dans le futur.

Elle détourna son regard vers les chevaliers, et sourit doucement. Ils avaient tous jurés fidélité à leur maison, et ont jurés sur leur honneur de ne pas divulguer leurs secrets sur la véritable parenté de Jon. Si quelqu'un demandait, Sansa avait épousé le bâtard de Ned Stark, Jon Snow. Elle avait été réticente à leur faire confiance aux débuts, mais Jon avait gagné leur respect en les battant presque tous en duel à l'épée, et maintenant, certains admiraient même leur seigneur.

Pour l'aile Sud, les logements ont été réparés pour pouvoir loger les soldats plus confortablement, mais aménagés pour accueillir les futurs écuyers également. Et maintenant, la construction de la tour Sud est en cours. Ce sera plus long, mais la tour est importante pour la défense de la forteresse. Elle permet d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le Sud, mais donne également des spots idéaux pour les archers, en plus d'accueillir des futures chambres.

« Lady Sansa ? » Fit une voix à sa gauche, et elle vit que Mestre Edwin se tenait à ses côtés.

« Oui ? »

« Deux corbeaux sont arrivés aujourd'hui ma Dame. Le premier porte le cachet de la maison Stark, et le deuxième provient de la maison Manderly. » Il lui tendit deux parchemins que Sansa saisit, en le remerciant.

 _Chère Sansa._

 _Mère me force à écrire et à demander de vos nouvelles. Je ne vois pas le point car vous envoyez déjà assez de lettres à Robb, Père et Mère, et que je sais comment vous vous débrouillez. Et je ne sais pas quoi écrire non plus… Donc je vais te parler de mes journées, et espérer que ça plaira à Mère._

 _Quand j'ai appris que vous aviez autorisé les enfants, garçons comme fille, à s'entrainer à se battre, j'ai voulu vous rejoindre. Père me l'a interdit et m'a dit qu'il me trouverait un professeur spécial pour apprendre la danse de l'eau. J'ai lu tout ce que je pouvais à ce sujet et je suis excitée à l'idée de commencer._

 _Théon a même commencé à m'enseigner le tir à l'arc. Je pensais être bonne, mais il est meilleur que moi. Je m'entrainerai dur pour pouvoir le battre ! Et Nymeria a commencé à chasser ! Elle est partie avec Grey Wind et Summer, et elle est revenue avec un lapin dans la gueule ! Je suis si fière d'elle ! J'espère que Ghost et Lady se portent bien._

 _Arya, de la maison Stark._

Sansa rigola à la lettre bâclée de sa sœur et secoua la tête comme signe d'exaspération. C'est tellement typique d'elle, de vouloir se battre et de parler de combat, ou des loups. Mais Arya amène un très bon point. Ghost et Lady ont passés beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers temps. Ils ont sans doute compris qu'ils resteraient séparés de leurs frères et sœurs pendant un moment. Mais le lien qu'ils ont avec leurs maitres n'a pas changé, et s'est même renforcé. Ils sont une nouvelle meute, et ils doivent se fier les uns aux autres.

Elle allait ouvrir la deuxième lettre quand Ser Duncan arriva rapidement vers elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ma Dame. Mes hommes ont repérés un petit groupe de cavaliers à proximité de la forteresse, au Sud. » L'informa-t-il. Elle réfléchit, mais se rendit compte qu'ils n'attendaient personne aujourd'hui.

« Ils portent des bannières ? »

« Oui ma Dame. Le cerf couronné du Roi, et un oiseau blanc sur un fond vert. » Répondit Ser Duncan.

« Je vois. Je me trompe peut-être, mais je pense que c'est le Grand Argentier du royaume. Laissez-le passer, mais soyez sur vos gardes tout de même. Ordonna-t-elle. Elle devrait prendre soin des visiteurs puisque Jon n'est pas là. Le chevalier hocha la tête et partit donner les ordres à ses hommes. Sansa se dirigea rapidement vers ses chambres, ou elle déposa les deux lettres sur le bureau, pour pouvoir y répondre plus tard, avant de redescendre et d'attendre l'arrivée des cavaliers dans la cour. Elle fit signe à Dacey de la rejoindre, et les deux femmes discutèrent entre elles en attendant.

Finalement, un groupe de huit personnes entra, tous sur des chevaux. L'homme en tête porte un petit sourire moqueur, qui se dissipa aussitôt qu'il l'aperçut. Elle attendit qu'ils descendent de leur monture, et l'homme en question s'avança vers elle. Elle lui tendit la main, et il la prit, pour y déposer un léger baiser sur sa bague, avant qu'elle ne se retire.

« Enchantée ma Dame. Je suis Petyr Baelish, Grand Argentier au service du Roi Robert Barathéon. » S'introduit-il.

« Un plaisir mon Seigneur. Je me nomme Sansa Stark, Dame de Moat Cailin. Nous n'attendions pas votre visite. » Elle cacha son véritable nom, pour la sécurité de Jon et du Nord.

« En effet. Je ne savais pas que Moat Cailin était habité. Il me semblait que ce n'était qu'une ancienne forteresse en ruine. » Fit Baelish, regardant tout autour de lui.

« Je ne suis pas surprise mon Seigneur, puisque nous ne sommes ici que depuis trois mois. Mon père m'a fait don de ces terres pour mon mariage. » Répondit-elle.

« Oh ? Votre tante Lysa et moi-même pensions que votre Père avait demandé de la pierre pour vous construire un château, pour votre don de mariage. » Elle fronça les sourcils à la mention de sa tante, mais ne releva pas.

« Mon père nous a confié cette forteresse pour la reconstruire. »

« Je vois cela. Vous faites du bon travail Lady Sansa. » Complimenta-t-il, son regard ne quittant jamais Sansa, ce qui la rendit un peu mal à l'aise.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. Que peut bien faire le Grand Argentier dans le Nord ? » Elle changea de sujet.

« Oh, une affaire de famille. Je suis en fait en route pour rejoindre Winterfell et visiter votre mère, ma vieille amie. »

« A ma connaissance, vous n'êtes qu'un ancien ami de ma mère. » Elle souligna le mot ancien, puisqu'elle n'avait entendu son nom que deux fois pendant toute sa vie. « Et rien de plus. Je connais ma famille, mon Seigneur, et je sais que vous n'en faites pas partie. » Répliqua-t-elle doucement, pour ne pas vexer le Grand Argentier. Néanmoins, il sourit.

« Pas encore. Mais bientôt, nous serons une famille. Notre estimé Roi Robert a arrangé un mariage entre moi-même et votre tante. Je voyageais vers Winterfell pour aller livrer les nouvelles en personne à votre mère. » Dit-il, choquant Sansa.

« Oh ? Je suppose que des félicitations sont en ordre mon Seigneur. Nous organiserions bien une fête pour votre engagement, mais l'état de Moat Cailin ne le permet pas encore. Je suis désolée. » Elle se sentit honteuse de ne pas pouvoir accueillir correctement des invités, mais elle avait un motif. Surement il comprendrait.

« Je comprends tout à fait. Une fête, bien qu'agréable, n'aurait pas été nécessaire ma Dame. Je ne peux pas consommer les ressources d'un nouveau couple maintenant, puis-je ? » Il lui sourit à nouveau, et elle trouva son sourire dégoutant. Presque comme s'il pensait à autre chose.

« Je vous remercie de votre compréhension. Reprendrez-vous la route tout de suite, ou souhaitez-vous vous reposer ? »

« Mes hommes et moi-même avons chevauchés pendant des jours. Je pense qu'une nuit de repos et un bon repas seront les bienvenus. » Dit-il, et elle hocha la tête, s'étant déjà attendu à une telle demande.

« Bien. Mes hommes vont s'occuper de vos chevaux, et Lady Mormont vous montrera vos chambres. Encore une fois, veuillez nous excuser pour la pauvreté des logements, mais comme je l'ai dit, nous ne sommes pas là depuis longtemps. » Il hocha la tête, et ne dit rien. Sansa se pencha vers Dacey et lui murmura à l'oreille. « Place Lord Baelish dans les chambres finies de l'aile Nord, et ses hommes dans l'aile Sud. Et demande à Ser Duncan de placer un homme pour surveiller l'aile Nord, particulièrement les chambres de Jon et moi. » Certes elle n'avait pas de raison de craindre le Grand Argentier, mais elle préfère être prudente. On ne sait jamais s'il trouve une preuve de la filiation de Jon par inadvertance. Dacey hocha la tête, et demanda aux hommes de la suivre.

De son côté, Sansa se dirigea vers les cuisines pour informer ses cuisiniers de la présence de quelques hommes supplémentaires à sa table pour le diner, et leur demander de cuisiner leurs meilleurs plats. Elle alla ensuite s'assurer que les chevaux de Lord Baelish étaient bien dans les écuries. Elle retourna ensuite dans ses chambres, et répondit à la lettre d'Arya, lui expliquant comment les enfants étaient formés à Moat Cailin, et décrivit l'état de Lady et Ghost. Enfin, elle ouvrit la lettre des Manderlys, et fronça les sourcils ne sachant pas comment prendre les nouvelles.

En effet, les jardins de verres qu'ils avaient promis ne seraient pas ceux prévus à l'origine. Les souffleurs de verre prétendent que le transport d'un si grand jardin serait impossible sans casser le verre, et ils ont prévus trois serres plus petites pour remplacer les plans originaux. L'avantage étant que la superficie des trois serres est plus grande, et il y aura donc plus de récolte, mais le désavantage est que l'emplacement prévu à l'origine n'est plus assez grand pour accueillir les serres. Elle devrait en parler aux agriculteurs.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, et elle se retourna pour voir Jon entrer, un air mystérieux sur son visage. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés, signe qu'il était revenu assez vite vers la forteresse. Il remarqua qu'elle lisait la lettre des Manderlys, et la questionna du regard.

« Oh, ce n'est rien. Les plans des jardins de verre des Manderlys ont été modifiés, et nous auront trois serres à la place. » Fit elle, avec un signe dédaigneux de la main signifiant que ce n'est pas important. « Tu as l'air épuisé. Quelque chose est arrivé ? »

« J'ai deux bonnes et une mauvaise nouvelle. Par laquelle je commence ? »

« La mauvaise ? » Proposa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Après avoir vérifié les constructions, j'ai fait un détour vers les carrières de pierre. Nos ouvriers ont bientôt épuisé tous leurs outils. Il ne reste plus que quelques pioches. La pierre est plus dure que prévue, et les outils se cassent facilement. » Commença-t-il. Elle hocha la tête, déçue.

« Il faudra demander aux forgerons d'en refaire. » Dit-elle simplement.

« Ils auront beaucoup plus de travail dans les prochains jours. En creusant, un groupe d'homme a trouvé une petite caverne descendant profondément dans le sol. Je l'ai visité tout à l'heure, et nous avons de la chance. »

« De la chance ? A quel point ? »

« Il semblerait que nous ayons trouvé un gisement de charbon. En soi, c'est déjà une très bonne nouvelle, mais la meilleure partie, c'est que les mineurs ont remarqués des éclats dorés au plus profond de la grotte. J'ai pris la pioche en main aujourd'hui, et nous avons trouvé une petite mine d'or. » Déclara-t-il, son visage s'éclairant à cette annonce. Sansa haleta sous le choc.

« De l'or ? »

« Oui de l'or ! Sur nos terres ! Notre or ! » Il lui sourit, et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire pareil. Elle se leva, et il la prit dans ses bras pour célébrer la nouvelle, la faisant tourner dans les airs. « Je pense que nous devrions ouvrir la bouteille de vin que Théon nous avait offert pour fêter cette découverte ! »

« Je suis d'accord ! Mais pas ce soir. Nous avons des invités. » L'informa-t-elle. Il fronça les sourcils et attendit qu'elle lui donne plus d'informations. « Petyr Baelish reste à Moat Cailin pour une nuit, avant de reprendre la route vers Winterfell. »

« Petyr qui ? » Il n'avait jamais entendu ce nom. Elle roula des yeux, et le regarda exaspérée.

« Petyr Baelish, le Grand Argentier du royaume. Sincèrement Jon, est-ce que tu as déjà fait attention pendant les leçons de Mestre Luwin ? » Il ouvrit la bouche, mais elle l'interrompit. « Les batailles des Rois de l'Hiver ne comptent pas. » Il referma la bouche, mais un petit sourire peiné apparut sur son visage, et il se gratta l'arrière de la tête. « Dieux, tu es incorrigible. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Je suppose que tu vas devoir me corriger pour que je sois sur ma meilleure attitude ce soir ? »

« Oh oui ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à nous faire honte. C'est un grand Seigneur que nous hébergeons, pas nos sujets. » Elle lui sourit quand même, sachant que Jon allait être parfait ce soir. Il était bon dans son rôle de Seigneur. Il est bon pour diriger.

« Je le promets. »

« Et la deuxième bonne nouvelle ? » Elle revint sur le sujet initial.

« Rien d'aussi excitant que la première, mais la sixième maison est terminée et une nouvelle famille va pouvoir y vivre. Aussi, Liam, l'éleveur de nos lapins m'a informé qu'il a actuellement trois femelles sur le point de livrer naissance, et que deux autres vont bientôt être fécondées. Son élevage va s'élargir considérablement. » Elle hocha la tête, heureuse des nouvelles. Elle sait que sans les lapins, la nourriture serait plus compliquée à gérer, les porcs, vaches et moutons mettant plus de temps à se reproduire. Puis une idée lui vint en tête.

« Penses-tu que nous pourrions échanger quelques lapins contre des poules ? Pas nécessairement tout de suite, mais quand nous aurons assez de lapins pour le faire ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas le faire. C'est une bonne idée. Je me renseignerai auprès de Liam et des autres éleveurs, pour savoir s'ils ont des contacts dans d'autres villages. » Approuva Jon.

« Oui fais ça. Et il faudra qu'il vienne nous dire combien de lapins il a au total. Il va vite falloir fixer les taxes sur son élevage. Et il faudra manger beaucoup de viande de lapin pour éviter qu'ils nous envahissent. »

« Si jamais ça arrive, nous pourrions toujours les tuer et laisser la viande au dehors. Il fait assez froid pour que l'on puisse les conserver assez longtemps. »

« Tu as raison. Dieux, je n'aurai jamais pensé que ce serait si dur de s'occuper soi-même d'un château ! » Elle mit sa tête dans ses mains, et il s'approcha d'elle, la prenant doucement dans ses bras.

« C'est dur oui, mais je trouve que tu t'en sors magnifiquement bien. Nos gens t'aiment. Tu fais un travail spectaculaire, et tu n'as que seize ans depuis peu. Tu es la Dame de Moat Cailin, et tu es aussi forte que cette forteresse. » La réconforta Jon. Elle renifla.

« Cette forteresse était en ruines. »

« Oui elle l'était. Mais même en ruines, elle était puissante. Et elle deviendra plus forte avec le temps, tout comme toi. » La rassura-t-il.

« Merci Jon. Nous devrions nous préparer pour le repas de ce soir. Tu pues la transpiration. » Il éclata de rire et se dirigea vers la baignoire. Il se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau froide. « JON ! Tu pourrais au moins attendre que nos servantes amènent de l'eau chaude. » Soupira-t-elle, exaspérée. Elle entendit son rire.

« Eh bien, je pourrais, mais je ne veux pas tuer ma femme avec l'odeur de ma transpiration, alors je suppose qu'un bain froid n'est pas si terrible. » Plaisante-t-il. C'est ce qu'elle aimait le plus dans sa nouvelle maison. Sa proximité avec Jon. Certes, elle n'irait pas dire qu'elle était attirée par lui, et lui non plus, mais ils s'entendaient bien. Ils se faisaient confiance, et n'hésitaient pas à demander l'avis de l'autre. Elle avait plus de responsabilités qu'une simple Dame, tout comme sa mère. Alors qu'un Seigneur du Sud lui aurait exigé de s'occuper exclusivement des cuisines et des coutures, Jon lui faisait confiance pour qu'elle s'occupe de toutes leurs terres. Et pas seulement sur la nourriture, mais aussi sur les questions de leurs sujets.

Et le plus important, il avait accepté de ne pas la toucher jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête. Ils n'ont été proches physiquement que le soir de leur mariage, par obligation. Jon avait déclaré que de toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin d'enfant pour le moment, et que le devoir d'une Dame n'est clairement pas une de ses préoccupations. Elle s'était sentie éternellement reconnaissante pour ça.

Ils se préparèrent silencieusement, chacun s'habillant de façon élégante pour le diner. Sansa mit une petite robe bleue foncée, et demanda à sa servante de lui tresser les cheveux dans la tresse traditionnelle du Nord. Ce n'est pas sa coiffure préférée, ni celle de Jon, mais elle est fière d'appartenir à ce royaume, et elle le montrerait. Jon enfila une simple tunique de soirée, et les deux se dirigèrent dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, ils virent le groupe de Baelish mélangé avec leurs propres hommes, en train de rire autour des ragouts de lapins et de la bière. Lord Baelish lui-même était assis sur la table seigneuriale, à côté de Lady Dacey, et les deux discutaient doucement.

« Ah Lord Baelish, c'est un honneur de vous accueillir dans nos salles. » Fit Jon, attirant l'attention sur lui.

« L'honneur est pour moi, Lord Snow. » Fit Baelish, un petit sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Sansa sentit la colère monter en elle à l'irrespect dans sa voix.

« En fait c'est Lord Stark. Par les anciennes lois, lorsqu'un bâtard épouse une Dame de haute naissance, il prend son nom. » Dit-elle, en serrant la main de Jon pour lui faire savoir qu'elle ne le pensait pas.

« Toutes mes excuses mon Seigneur, je ne suis pas familier avec les anciennes traditions, et le Nord en général. » S'excusa le Grand Argentier.

« Il n'y a pas de mal Lord Baelish. » Sourit Jon, sachant qu'il aurait le droit à de nombreuses remarques similaires jusqu'à ce que sa parenté soit révélée.

« Si je peux me permettre, vous avez l'air délicieusement exquise ce soir, ma Dame. » Complimenta Baelish en la fixant. Sansa sourit, avant de se sentir mal à l'aise sous le regard du seigneur. Elle remarqua Jon froncer les sourcils également.

« Je vous remercie mon Seigneur. Maintenant, que diriez-vous de manger ? » Proposa-t-elle, et elle fit signe à deux servantes de leur apporter le diner. Elle laissa Jon tirer sa chaise pour qu'elle s'assoit, et le remercia avec un doux sourire. Ses servantes apportèrent le repas.

« Je dois avouer avoir un peu visité votre demeure, et je suis impressionné par ce que vous avez accompli en si peu de temps. » Complimenta Baelish.

« C'est très gentil de dire ça, mon Seigneur. Nos hommes sont vraiment dévoués à redonner à cette forteresse l'honneur qu'elle mérite. »

« Je ne doute pas que vous y arriverez. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut le faire, c'est la fille de Catelyn Stark. » Sourit gentiment Baelish, alors que Jon fronça les sourcils.

« Euh… Merci, mais mon mari travaille autant que moi pour y arriver. » Fit Sansa.

« En parlant de travail, Lady Mormont, comment se passe la formation des hommes ? » Demanda Jon, reportant son regard sur son amie.

« Ça pourrait être pire. Ils ne sont pas mauvais. Ils ne seront jamais de grands soldats, mais ils sauront se défendre et c'est ce qui compte. » Dacey haussa les épaules. « Et Ser Duncan m'a informée que les enfants se débrouillent mieux qu'il ne l'espérait. Il a déjà pris un écuyer à sa charge. » Jon sourit en entendant ces bonnes nouvelles.

« Bon. Vraiment bon. Je passerai voir leurs progrès demain dans la matinée. Peut-être participer aux entrainements si j'ai le temps… » Réfléchit Jon, en pensant à ses tâches du lendemain.

« Si je peux me permettre, je suggère d'arrêter les entrainements des petites filles, et de les entrainer à être de vraies femmes. Le combat n'est pas pour les dames. » Intervint Baelish. Les trois Nordiens froncèrent les sourcils à ces paroles. Certes Sansa ne se voyait pas avec une arme en main, mais de nombreuses autres Dames du Nord savent se battre. Arya par exemple, même si Sansa ne l'approuve pas.

« Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect mon Seigneur, le Nord est différent du Sud. Vous avez dit n'être pas familier avec le Nord, et pourtant, vous vous permettez de faire des suggestions sur la façon de gérer notre ménage. » Répliqua Jon.

« Et qu'en saurait un bâtard nommé Seigneur il y a seulement trois mois ? » Sourit Baelish. Jon serra ses mains autour de son gobelet si fort qu'elles devinrent blanches.

« Même si elles sont peu nombreuses comparée aux hommes, il y a beaucoup de femmes guerrières dans le Nord. Prenez Lady Mormont par exemple. » Ajouta Sansa, n'aimant pas l'attitude du Grand Argentier.

« Certes, je ne voulais pas vous offenser Lady Sansa. Ce n'était qu'une simple suggestion. » Se défendit Baelish.

« Nous vous remercions pour votre préoccupation, mais nous arrivons tout à fait à gérer nos terres et notre peuple. » Finit Sansa, avant qu'un petit silence s'installe, et que tout le monde se concentra sur sa nourriture. Puis Jon et Sansa finirent de manger, et Jon se leva.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autres affaires à prendre en compte qui ne peuvent pas attendre plus longtemps. » Sansa reconnut le mensonge au ton de sa voix, mais le laissa partir.

« Quel homme grossier. Mais c'est un bâtard après tout, nous ne pouvons pas vraiment lui reprocher. » Soupira Baelish.

« Je vous demande pardon mon Seigneur, mais Jon est débordé par le travail. Et je vous trouverai gré de ne plus appeler mon mari comme bâtard. Il est probablement plus respectueux que certains chevaliers du Sud. » Fit Sansa, regardant froidement le membre du petit conseil du Roi.

« Vous méritez tellement mieux ma chère. C'est vraiment dommage. Je suis sûr que votre tante Lysa et moi-même aurions pu arranger un mariage entre vous et votre cousin Robert Arryn. Hélas, ce n'est plus possible maintenant. » Soupira-t-il majestueusement.

« C'est dommage en effet, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Je suis mariée à Jon, et je suis la Dame de Moat Cailin. J'aime cette forteresse, et je ne pense pas vouloir partir autre part, que ce soit aux Eyriés ou ailleurs. » Déclara honnêtement Sansa, avant de se lever. « Je vous demande pardon, mais mes devoirs m'appellent. Je suis sûre que vous saurez retrouver vos quartiers, sinon, demandez à une de nos servantes. »

Elle sortit précipitamment de la Grande Salle, et se dirigea dans ses propres quartiers, ou elle retrouva Jon, en train de grommeler sur une lettre qu'il essayait d'écrire. Elle s'approcha de lui, et plaça ses deux mains sur ses épaules, commençant à le masser. Il soupira de contentement et ferma les yeux.

« Je suis désolée Jon, je ne pensais pas que ce diner irait si mal. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Sansa. Il y a des personnes qui ne peuvent pas s'entendre, malgré leurs connaissances communes. Il semblerait que ce soit le cas entre Lord Baelish et moi-même. »

« A qui tu écris ? » Elle changea de sujet, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le négatif.

« Lady Stark étonnamment. Je voulais demander des nouvelles de Bran et Rickon, puisque je n'ai pas entendu parler d'eux depuis que nous sommes ici. Bien que j'ajouterai certainement un paragraphe sur Baelish. »

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » Proposa-t-elle gentiment, et il accepta en hochant la tête. Elle prit une chaise, et les deux se mirent à écrire la lettre.

Le lendemain matin, ils observèrent le groupe de Baelish reprendre la route, et soupirèrent de soulagement à son départ. Même s'ils savent qu'il va forcément devoir repasser par Moat Cailin pour revenir dans le Sud, ils seront mieux préparés pour sa nature plutôt… hautaine.

 **Et voilà ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :p**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ! Voici le septième chapitre de Moat Cailin ! J'aurai voulu le poster hier, mais panne de courant à cause des chutes de neige et je n'ai pas pu le faire :/. Mais maintenant tout va bien, alors j'espère que vous kifferez ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !**

A leur grande surprise, Littlefinger était revenu vers eux trois semaines après son départ, ayant annoncé qu'il devait retourner auprès de Lysa dans le Val. Mais ce n'était pas la vraie raison, et Sansa le savait. Sa mère avait envoyé une lettre les prévenant de se préparer à l'arrivée rapide du Grand Argentier. Elle se souvient encore de son contenu.

 _Chère Sansa, Cher Jon,_

 _Je vous écris pour vous donner des nouvelles de Winterfell et de notre famille, ainsi que pour répondre aux questions de votre dernière lettre. Tout d'abord, nous avons confronté Petyr Baelish par rapport à son attitude envers vous, et il est sincèrement désolé s'il a fait mauvaise impression. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait._

 _Mais je crois que l'ami que j'avais quand j'étais enfant a disparu, puisqu'il a laissé entendre à votre père qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé une fille si belle épouser un bâtard. Je l'ai même entendu parler de plans de mariage entre toi, ma fille, et ton cousin, Lord Robert Arryn. Je pense que son temps à la capitale l'a changé, et pas pour le mieux. Faites attention à cet homme, il est très puissant par rapport à sa place au petit conseil du Roi, et il ne faut pas l'avoir comme ennemi._

 _En ce qui concerne vos frères et sœurs, Bran et Rickon continuent de s'entrainer pour se battre. A mon grand désespoir, Arya aussi. Elle a un instituteur de Braavos qui lui apprend un style de combat adapté aux filles minces et petites. La seule bonne nouvelle à ce fait, c'est que votre sœur est beaucoup plus attentive dans ses leçons avec Mestre Luwin, et elle a accepté de prendre des cours de danse. Je sais que vous ne me croirez pas, mais Arya a pris gout à la danse, même si elle essaye de le cacher._

 _Robb et Théon ont commencés un tour du Nord, pour visiter chacun des bannerets de votre père. Je pense qu'Eddard croit que son fils trouvera une femme pendant son voyage, mais j'ai des doutes. Je crois que Robb profitera de ce tour pour aller se saouler dans tous les châteaux du Nord, surtout avec Théon à ses côtés. Ils commenceront par les terres proches du Mur, et redescendront au fur et à mesure. Les deux derniers châteaux seront donc Moat Cailin et Greywater Watch. Je suppose que vous les verrez bientôt._

 _Votre père a aussi eu l'idée folle d'envoyer Rickon chez les Umbers pour qu'il s'entraine là-bas. Il dit que je le couve trop, et qu'il faut qu'il se dégourdisse. Il est en pleine négociation avec Lord GreatJon à l'heure où j'écris cette lettre, et je ne peux donc pas dire ce qu'il en ressortira, mais j'ai le sentiment que je vais devoir me séparer encore une fois de l'un de mes enfants plus tôt que prévu._

 _Pour répondre à vos questions, non, nous n'avons pas reçu les cinq charrettes que vous avez envoyées. Nous attendrons encore quelques jours, et si rien n'arrive, nous enverrons des éclaireurs pour voir si rien n'est arrivé à vos hommes pendant leur trajet. Je vous conseille d'être vigilant pour les prochains envois, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions la cause de ce retardement._

 _Votre père et moi-même sommes fiers de vos progrès, et nous viendront bientôt visiter votre forteresse et découvrir l'étendue de votre travail. Petyr nous a annoncé son mariage avec Lysa, et nous viendront probablement lorsqu'il sera temps de voyager jusqu'au Val pour assister au mariage._

 _Vous nous manquez,_

 _Lady Catelyn Stark, Dame de Winterfell._

Lord Baelish était également resté une nuit pour se reposer avant de reprendre sa route. Au grand soulagement de Jon, qui ne pouvait pas se résoudre à apprécier l'homme. Heureusement pour eux, Sansa semblait l'avoir charmé sans le vouloir, et il était parti sans rien dire.

Il était déjà parti depuis un mois, et Moat Cailin avait connu des améliorations impressionnantes pendant ce court laps de temps. Tout d'abord les trois étages de l'aile Est ont été rénovés entièrement, et quatre-vingt-dix familles y ont trouvé refuge en attendant d'avoir un village définitif. Certains hommes avaient même pris sur eux pour travailler sur le quatrième étage de leur propre chef.

La tour Sud, dans l'aile des chevaliers est loin d'être finie, mais les bases avaient été posées, et les hommes ont réussis à monter de deux étages pour le moment. Les chevaliers ont dus arrêter de construire pour se concentrer sur les autres tâches données par Jon. En revanche, leurs autres ouvriers avaient remis le premier étage en état, bien que les aménagements ne soient pas encore complets. Il manque des lits, matelas et meubles dans chaque pièce, mais pour le moment, les habitants ont leur minimum nécessaire.

Chaque chevalier avait pris un écuyer et les formaient spécifiquement, pour qu'ils deviennent les prochains soldats de Moat Cailin. Et la quasi-totalité des hommes et enfants formés peuvent maintenant utiliser un arc avec plus ou moins de réussite, bien que la maitrise de l'épée ne soit pas encore très impressionnante.

Les maisons dans la prairie sont finalement construites, et dix familles y sont établies. Ils ont commencé à cultiver le grain également, et Wyam l'agriculteur assurait que la terre était bonne pour la culture. Les cinq autres familles s'occupent de chasser dans le bois proche du petit village. Et très important, une forge est en train d'être construite, assez éloignée des maisons. Jon et Sansa s'étaient rendu compte que la majorité des outils produits dans la forge provisoire était de mauvaise qualité. Après avoir sermonné les forgerons à ce sujet, ils ont pris la décision de construire une véritable forge fonctionnelle.

Ils ont ensuite donné l'ordre de miner le charbon qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la caverne, mais pas l'or. Le plus important pour le moment est le charbon, pour la forge et le chauffage dans la forteresse. Cependant, ils n'abandonnent pas le minage de la pierre, qui doit rester une priorité pour le moment.

C'est vraiment du travail remarquable, et aujourd'hui, Jon et Sansa doivent écouter les revendications et questions de leurs sujets. C'est donc pour ça qu'ils sont tous les deux assis sur la table seigneuriale, avec Ser Duncan et deux de ses hommes comme garde. Dacey avait demandé du temps libre pour répondre aux lettres qu'elle avait reçues.

« Nous vous écoutons. » Fit Sansa, laissant la parole à une femme âgée.

« Eh bien, mes Seigneurs, nous autres habitants de Moat Cailin avons entendu les avancées des travaux qu'il y a eu dans Moat Town, et nous avions quelques… demandes pour ce village. »

« Qu'avez-vous à l'esprit ? » Demanda Jon, écoutant attentivement la vieille femme.

« Certains d'entre nous avions un métier avant d'être à votre service. Pour ma part, je vendais des légumes au marché chaque matin. »

« C'était un métier très honorable. » Complimenta Sansa, souriant doucement à la dame en face d'elle.

« Je vous remercie ma Dame. Nous savons que les temps sont durs, spécialement pour nous, habitants de Moat Cailin, qui devons démarrer une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle culture, de nouveaux élevages, et plus important, une nouvelle ville. »

« Nous sommes au courant que les conditions de vie ne sont pas idéales, et nous faisons de notre mieux pour répondre à vos besoins, tout en réparant la forteresse. » Fit Jon.

« Oui mon Seigneur, nous en sommes conscients. C'est pour cela que certains d'entre nous souhaitent vous faciliter la tâche en vous proposant quelques solutions. »

« Faites vos propositions, nous les considérerons ensemble, et verrons si elles sont utiles ou réalisables. » Invita Sansa, incitant la vieille femme à répondre.

« Nous voulons établir un commerce. Il n'y en a pas encore ici, et c'est quand même une base d'une ville. Nous avons des chasseurs qui ramènent du gibier, des hommes sachant dépecer les animaux, des cordonniers, des tailleurs, des pêcheurs, des éleveurs, des agriculteurs, des mineurs, des soldats ou des forgerons. Nous savons que nous allons être déplacés dans Moat Town lorsque suffisamment de maison y seront construites, alors nous demandons aussi la création d'échoppes, peut-être même d'un quartier marchand. De cette façon, nous pourrons vivre notre vie, sans profiter de votre charité. »

Jon et Sansa se regardèrent, et murmurèrent entre eux, chaque personne les regardant. Ils semblaient être en désaccord sur certains points au vu de leurs conversations animée, mais silencieuse. Finalement, ils se tournent vers la femme.

« Votre idée est bonne, cependant, tous les métiers que vous avez cités ne sont pas des plus utiles pour le moment. » Commença Sansa.

« Pour le moment, nous avons cent quatre-vingt-cinq hommes à notre service. Cela représente potentiellement cent quatre-vingt-cinq familles. Actuellement, nous avons cent familles logées dans notre forteresse et dans les prairies. Nous avons dix chevaliers qui résident également dans notre forteresse. Il reste donc soixante-quinze familles sans logements définitifs. » Enuméra Jon.

« Maintenant que les trois étages de l'aile Est sont rénovés, et que l'aile Sud est suffisamment rétablie pour nos soldats, la charge de travail dans la forteresse a diminuée. Mon mari et moi avons pris la décision de concentrer nos efforts dans la création de Moat Town. » Sansa sourit en entendant les murmures d'excitations parmi son peuple.

« Cent hommes seront envoyés pour construire le village. Trente hommes iront miner de la pierre, tandis que vingt autres iront couper du bois. Les pierres ramenées par nos mineurs seront à la fois utilisées pour construire vos futures maisons et pour réparer le château. Il en va de même pour le bois, qui sera partagé entre vous et nous jusqu'à ce que nous imposions nos taxes. » Fit Jon, et leurs sujets se rendirent compte qu'un grand nombre d'homme pour construire le village aura forcément des conséquences sur la réparation de la forteresse.

« Et les réparations de Moat Cailin en lui-même ? » Demanda un paysan.

« Sur les cent quatre-vingt-cinq hommes, il y en aura cent cinquante pour ce que j'ai cité précédemment, et nous pouvons enlever dix hommes car ils sont nos chevaliers. Il reste vingt-cinq hommes pour se concentrer sur la construction de la tour Sud. » Fit Sansa.

« Même sans la tour, cette forteresse est facilement défendable. La construction de la tour peut être ralentie, ou stoppée si nécessaire. La priorité est de pouvoir loger tout le monde. Je pense que la construction de cent maisons est raisonnable pour le moment. » Déclara Jon.

« Si nous en croyons le rythme actuel, nous estimons qu'il faudrait six mois pour construire ces maisons. Il faudra ensuite les aménager. Pour cela, nous acceptons votre idée d'ouvrir des commerces, mais pour le moment, les marchands ne pourront pas fabriquer leurs marchandises puisqu'ils seront occupés à faire autre chose. » Ajouta Sansa. Des murmures éclatèrent parmis leurs hommes, et ils les laissèrent parler entre eux quelques instants. Le peuple ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'ouverture de commerce n'est pas encore possible. Sans avoir de village, cela ressemblerait plus à un marché noir qu'autre chose. Ils ne voient pas la grande image.

« SILENCE ! » Cria Jon, amenant tout le monde à se taire. « Il n'y aura pas de commerce pour le moment. Avez-vous d'autres questions ? »

« Moi j'en ai une. » Fit une voix familière, après un petit moment où personne ne parlait. Un homme sortit de la foule, portant un capuchon sur la tête. Il porta ses deux mains pour l'abaisser, et il y avait un grand sourire sur son visage. « C'est comme ça que vous accueillez votre frère ? » Demanda Robb en riant.

« Frère ! » Cria Sansa, alors que Jon fit signe à tout le monde de s'en aller. Leurs sujets s'en allèrent, ayant compris l'importance de l'homme qui venait d'apparaitre.

« Robb ! Comment as-tu passé les gardes ? » Demanda Jon, alors qu'il avait un grand sourire en se dirigeant vers son frère.

« Grâce à Dacey. » Répondit-il, en retournant l'étreinte de Sansa. « Elle savait que je venais aujourd'hui, et m'a laissé entrer avec Théon. »

« C'est pour ça qu'elle nous a demandé du temps libre cet après-midi ! » Réalisa Sansa. Robb acquiesça.

« Maintenant, elle mérite certainement de sauter le repas de ce soir pour cette trahison… » Grommela Jon, même si son visage disait autre chose.

« Ahah ! Attends, tu es sérieux ? » S'étonna Robb, fronçant les sourcils à son frère. Puis Jon éclata de rire, et vint prendre Robb dans ses bras pour le saluer.

« Tu m'as manqué frère. »

« Vous m'avez manqué aussi vous deux. Alors dites-moi, comment se passe votre nouvelle vie ? Je veux tout savoir. Comme héritier du Nord, je vous l'ordonne ! » Taquina Robb. Ils éclatèrent de rire et ensemble, ils firent visiter la forteresse, et expliquèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient entrepris. Théon et Dacey les ont rejoint pendant la visite, et pour une courte période, ils n'étaient ni des Dames et des Seigneurs, mais des jeunes femmes et jeunes hommes, libres de toute préoccupation.

« Au fait, Robb, Théon, vous n'avez pas croisé un convoi de cinq charrettes sur votre chemin pour venir ici ? » Demanda Sansa, se rappelant subitement la lettre de sa mère.

« Euh, non. Pourquoi ? » Répondit Théon, véritablement confus.

« Nous avions envoyé cinq charrettes de pierre pour Winterfell. Père voulait reconstruire la tour brisée, et puisque nous avons un accès facile aux montagnes de pierre, nous avons accepté de les aider. Mais ces charrettes ont disparues dans la nature. » Expliqua Jon.

« Non, nous n'avons rien vu. Cependant, je vais en parler à Père pour que nous menions une enquête parce que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à qui c'est arrivé. Lady Dustin n'a jamais reçu l'envoi de fer de Lord Cerwyn, alors que nous l'avons vu l'envoyer, pour ne citer qu'eux. » Robb semblait perturbé par ce problème. Si ce qu'il pense est vrai, alors il y a des braconniers qui errent dans le Nord. Et ça risque de fortement perturbé le commerce, en plus d'être dangereux pour les habitants.

« Nous ouvrirons l'œil sur notre retour. Vous êtes le dernier château que l'on visite. » Fit Théon.

« Vous n'allez pas à Greywater Watch ? » S'étonna Dacey.

« Non. Lord Reed nous a déjà envoyé un corbeau nous alertant qu'il y a eu un incendie dans son château, et qu'il n'est pas prêt à nous recevoir. » Soupira Théon.

« Nous… » Commença Robb, avant d'être coupé par l'arrivée de Ser Duncan.

« Mon Seigneur, excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais il y a eu un… problème. » Hésita le chevalier.

« Quel genre de problème ? » Soupira Jon. Apparemment, il n'aurait pas le temps de prendre de pause pour rester avec son frère.

« Il y a eu une altercation. Un des hommes de Lady Mormont s'est énervé et a attaqué deux de ses camarades avec une épée. Le premier blessé est avec Mestre Edwin, mais j'ai le regret d'annoncer que le deuxième est mort de ses blessures. Mes hommes ont capturé l'agresseur, et nous attendons vos ordres. » Expliqua Ser Duncan. Sansa haleta et se couvrit la bouche avec ses mains, tandis que Jon ferma les yeux dans la tristesse. Robb et Théon semblaient choqués, alors que Dacey était clairement en colère.

« Qu'on amène cet homme dans la cour. Je m'occupe de ça. » Fit Jon, en se dirigeant vers la cour, rapidement suivit par Sansa, puis le reste du groupe. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent une foule de personne rassemblée. Ils avaient déjà du deviner qu'il s'occuperait du problème ici. Mais ils sont mortellement calmes. Ils attendent de voir comment leur Seigneur va résoudre cette altercation.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de la foule, et attendirent que les hommes de Ser Duncan amènent l'attaquant. C'était un homme assez vieux, qu'ils avaient déjà vu s'entrainer avec Dacey. Les soldats forcèrent l'homme à genou devant Jon.

« Nous vous accueillons ici, nous vous donnons de la nourriture et nous mettons notre maitresse d'arme à votre disposition pour vous entrainer. Vous avez promis votre service à ma Maison, et nous vous avons donné notre confiance. Vous étiez censé devenir l'un de nos soldats et défendre notre peuple contre tout type de danger. Et pourtant, vous avez utilisé votre formation contre vos camarades et amis. Vous avez trahi notre confiance. » Déclara Jon, sa voix aussi froide que la glace. Si froide, qu'elle envoya des frissons dans le dos de Sansa.

« J'ai fait ce que je devais faire ! Ces fils de putains harcelaient ma fille ! » Cracha l'homme.

« Votre fille était-elle en danger imminent ? » Demanda Jon, toujours sur le même temps.

« Eh bien, non mais… »

« Votre fille a-t-elle déjà été blessée par ces hommes ? » Le coupa-t-il.

« Non, mais… »

« Alors vous auriez dû prévenir Lady Mormont, Ser Duncan ou l'un de ses hommes. Vous avez commis une trahison contre ma maison. Et un homme est mort aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, il ne sera pas le seul…» Fit tristement Jon. « Qu'on apporte un bloc ! » Cria-t-il soudainement.

« NOOON ! S'il vous plait mon Seigneur, je ne le referais plus ! »

« NOOON PAPA ! » Cria une jeune fille, pleurant de nombreuses larmes.

« Miséricorde mon Seigneur ! Miséricorde ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez ! » Pleura l'homme, alors que les hommes de Ser Duncan le forcèrent à se pencher sur le bloc de bois qui a été amené. Jon dégaina son épée, et la fit toucher le sol avec la pointe. Il rassembla ses deux mains sur la garde de l'épée.

« Avez-vous des derniers mots ? » Demanda-t-il, de façon neutre.

« Miséricorde mon Seigneur ! Ma fille ! Je dois m'occuper d'elle ! Elle n'a que moi ici ! » Pleura l'homme. Jon hocha la tête, et fit signe aux deux hommes qui tenait le criminel de se reculer légèrement pour éviter de se blesser.

« Votre fille sera en sécurité, et je m'occuperai de cet harcèlement personnellement. Vous avez ma parole. » Répondit Jon, avant de prendre un ton solennel. « Vous avez été prouvé coupable de meurtre et de trahison. Moi, Jon de la maison Targaryen, vous condamne à mourir. » Il fit une petite prière silencieuse, et, en un coup rapide et tranchant de son épée, il retira la tête de l'homme.

« NOOOOON ! PERE ! » Cria sa jeune fille. Sansa fit signe aux gardes d'aller l'accompagner dans la forteresse, et l'un d'entre eux s'en occupa. Jon donna alors son épée à Dacey, qui se tenait à côté de lui. Jon se pencha et ramassa la tête de l'homme, la levant à la vue de tous.

« Aujourd'hui, un homme a abusé de notre générosité, et nous a trahis. Il a blessé l'un de vos camarades et en a tué un autre. Ses intentions étaient peut-être bonne, mais pas sa méthode. Peu importe. Je n'aurai pas de meurtrier parmi mon peuple ! Voilà le sort qui attend les traitres et les prisonniers. » Cria-t-il, montant la tête au peuple de Moat Cailin. La peur s'est installée dans beaucoup de personnes, et un grand nombre d'entre eux hochèrent la tête en accord. « La justice du Nord sera servie à chaque meurtrier, sans exception. Est-ce que je suis clair ? » Puis il leur fit signe de s'en aller, et son peuple retourna à leur travaux rapidement, voulant s'éloigner du corps décapité.

Jon demanda à deux gardes de nettoyer la cour, et rentra précipitamment dans la forteresse. Sansa aperçut la détresse de son mari sur son visage, et se précipita derrière lui. Elle le trouva agenouillé, la tête en avant, en train de vomir son dernier repas dans un coin. Elle le rejoint rapidement, alors que Robb, Théon et Dacey les rejoignirent. Elle frotta son dos doucement.

« Jon ? » Demanda-t-elle provisoirement.

« Je vais bien. » Dit-il en se redressant. Elle lui envoya un regard perçant. « Bon d'accord, pas si bien que ça, mais je vais m'en remettre. » Admit-il.

« C'est ton premier ? » Demanda Dacey. Quand Jon hocha la tête, elle continua. « Tu as bien géré. Tu n'as pas laissé la peur te submerger, et personne n'a pu deviner ton malaise. » Elle lui sourit doucement, et il essaya de sourire, mais n'y arriva pas.

« Eh bien Jon, je sais que quelque chose comme ça est traumatisant et tout, mais… Lord Stark serait fier de toi. » Déclara Théon.

« Théon a raison mon frère. Moat Cailin est entre de bonnes mains. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. » Ajouta Robb, plaçant une même sur l'épaule de son frère pour lui donner son soutien.

Aujourd'hui, Jon Targaryen avait pris la vie d'un homme pour la première fois. Aujourd'hui le Seigneur de Moat Cailin a montré qu'il était un dirigeant juste, mais féroce s'il le devait. Aujourd'hui, Moat Cailin a connu ses deux premiers morts depuis près de trois cent ans…


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut tout le monde ! Dernier chapitre de Moat Cailin pour 2017 ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, je reprendrai après la nouvelle année :p**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre**

Depuis l'altercation qui avait eu lieu il y a plus de six mois, quelques incidents ont éclatés parmi le peuple de Moat Cailin, obligeant leurs dirigeants à enfermer huit personnes dans les cellules de la forteresse. La plupart du temps, leur crime est le même : Le vol. Vol de ressources ou d'objets d'autres familles. En six mois, il y a eu sept hommes et une femme d'arrêter. Le crime de la femme est probablement le plus odieux. Maltraitance envers les enfants.

Peu importe, ces malfrats ont étés arrêtés, et seront envoyés à Château Noir lors du prochain passage d'un frère de la garde de nuit. La femme, quant à elle, sera envoyée vers Port-Blanc pour que Lord Manderly s'occupe de son cas.

Le village de Moat Town est enfin construit ! Jon et Sansa ont enfin pu donner des logements décents à leur peuple. Alors que quatre-vingt-dix familles sont encore dans la forteresse, et que les dix chevaliers y resteront, il y avait encore soixante-quinze familles à loger. Contrairement aux plans originaux concernant la construction de cent maisons, il n'y en a que quatre-vingt-dix qui ont pu être construites.

Mais l'explication est simple. Les travaux de construction avaient dû être arrêtés une quinzaine de jours car les Tallharts avaient envoyé un corbeau à tous les Seigneurs du Nord. Apparemment, un groupe de braconniers avait été repéré près de leurs terres, et ces brigands avaient déjà mis à mort un bon nombre de marchand utilisant la route royale. Les Starks, les Tallharts, les Corbois et les Manderlys avaient envoyés des soldats pour capturer ces criminels. Jon les avait rejoints, et avait été surpris de trouver Robb et Théon. Ils avaient réussis à stopper le braconnage, mais Sansa avait interdit à leur peuple de sortir de la forteresse tant que Jon n'était pas revenu.

Toujours est-il que maintenant, chaque famille de Moat Cailin, ne possédant pas un logement dans l'aile Est, a été déplacée dans le village, laissant quinze maisons vacantes. Un tri sélectif a été réalisé, et les quinze familles les plus nombreuses ont été envoyées pour les rejoindre. Leur peuple était content de pouvoir sortir de la forteresse.

Maintenant, avec tous leurs hommes disponibles, la réattribution des tâches a été revue. Tout d'abord, seules les familles de Moat Town iront miner la pierre et les minerais, ainsi que couper du bois. Toujours dans le même nombre. Trente hommes pour miner et vingt autres pour le bois. Les quarante autres doivent revenir dans la forteresse pour les réparations. Dans la prairie, l'élevage de lapins de Liam s'était tellement agrandi qu'il y a maintenant quatre familles qui s'occupent des lapins. Trois autres pour s'occuper des vaches, moutons et porcs. Les deux dernières familles, ne pouvant pas chasser à deux hommes, se sont reconverties dans l'agriculture, amenant le nombre de famille agricultrice à trois.

Le lapin est vite devenu la nourriture principale de la forteresse et du village, du fait de la reproduction élevée. Les autres animaux sont réservés pour les Seigneurs, particulièrement le mouton. Ils ont actuellement treize couples reproducteurs de moutons, vingt-cinq couples de vaches et douze couples de porcs. Les lapins ne se comptent plus tellement il y en a.

Sansa avait également acheté des haricots à son oncle Edmure, et les avait gardés pour la culture en serre. Les Manderlys leur avaient livré deux serres, que Sansa avait fait installer. Il y en a une dans la forteresse, proche de la porte Nord, mais dans une zone peu utilisée de la cour, la positionnant à l'abri du fourmillement habituel des hommes, et la deuxième a été placée dans la prairie, sous les soins des trois familles d'agriculteurs. Les haricots et le blé se cultivant vite, ils constituaient la source secondaire de la nourriture. Bien que Sansa pense à doubler la culture du blé pour obtenir plus de pains et de grains.

Au niveau des réparations de la forteresse, il y a eu très peu. La construction de la tour Sud a été arrêtée, en faveur de la rénovation des murs extérieurs. Même s'il y avait très peu d'hommes, les murs sont maintenant dans un bien meilleur état, et il n'y a plus aucun risque que les murailles ne s'écroulent sur elles-mêmes.

L'aile Sud, qui avait accueilli les premiers soldats de Moat Cailin, était maintenant plus remplie. En paiement des cinq charrettes de pierre qu'ils avaient renvoyée à leur père après avoir arrêté les braconniers, Ned et Catelyn leur avaient fournis vingt soldats formés. Ces derniers ont été accueillis avec joie, et Jon leur avait vite ordonnés de s'occuper de la sécurité dans Moat Town, par groupe de patrouilles. Un chevalier, son écuyer, et un soldat constitue un groupe, et il y a deux groupes qui patrouillent en permanence le village.

Les forces militaires sont encore faibles, avec seulement dix chevaliers, dix écuyers, vingt nouveaux soldats et les onze hommes que Dacey avait entrainés. Sans oublier Jon et Dacey. C'est vraiment très peu, mais il y a encore trente-cinq enfants en formations pour devenir des soldats de la forteresse et qui ne sont pas devenus écuyer. Mais c'est suffisant pour tenir une attaque du Sud, puisque peu importe qui, chaque soldat, confirmé ou non, sait utiliser un arc et des flèches, et pourra défendre le château si besoin est.

Ils ont également établis un partenariat avec la maison Reed dans les marécages. Les hommes Reeds peuvent chasser sur les terres de Moat Cailin deux jours par semaine s'ils donnent la moitié de la viande et de la peau du gibier chassé. C'est Lord Reed lui-même qui s'occuperait de vérifier si les taxes sont respectées, et Jon avait entièrement confiance en l'homme, compte tenu du secret qu'il avait gardé pendant tant d'années.

Maintenant, avec soixante hommes travaillant à l'extérieur du village, les travaux de réparations de la forteresse ont pu reprendre. Vingt hommes réparent l'aile Est, car Jon voulait que ce soit finit définitivement et ne plus avoir à s'en occuper. Vingt autres hommes vont commencer à dégager les escaliers menant au deuxième étage de l'aile Nord, tandis que le reste construira la tour Sud.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La voix de Jon tira Sansa de ses pensées. Elle leva les yeux de ses livres de compte pour voir son mari entrer dans la pièce, torse nu et dégoulinant de sueur. Elle se pinça les lèvres à la vue de ses abdominaux et pectoraux, et détourna le regard pour ne pas être déconcentrer.

« Je vérifie l'inventaire de nos élevages et de nos cultures. » Elle s'obligea à regarder le livret en face d'elle pour ne pas le regarder lui. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait remarqué depuis un moment, et qui la trouble encore aujourd'hui. Jon est un homme incroyablement beau, et bien musclé. Il sait se battre et il est honorable, gentil, attentionné et surtout, il lui fait confiance.

Depuis qu'il était parti aider à capturer les braconniers, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour sa sécurité. Plus qu'auparavant. Elle avait imaginé s'occuper de Moat Cailin sans lui, et n'avait pas réussi à le faire. Moat Cailin a besoin de Jon, tout comme il a besoin d'elle. Ou plutôt, elle a besoin de Jon tout comme elle a besoin de Moat Cailin.

Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, son mari l'attirait. Elle se retrouve à attendre impatiemment les soirs, pour qu'elle puisse lui parler de sa journée, et l'écouter raconter la sienne. Elle le touche beaucoup plus qu'auparavant, comme en lui tenant la main, ou tout simplement en l'étreignant de temps en temps. Mais son moment favori, c'est celui où ils vont se coucher. Elle aime sentir les bras forts de Jon autour de son ventre. Elle aime sentir la chaleur se dégager de son corps, et elle se sent en sécurité ces soirs.

Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui, et qu'il n'y a pas de véritable amour entre eux. Pourtant, elle ne peut pas s'imaginer avec n'importe quel autre homme. Même Joffrey Barathéon ne peut pas remplacer Jon. Il n'y a peut-être pas d'amour, mais il y a définitivement quelque chose entre elle et Jon.

« … Et j'ai fini par manger les licornes en compagnie du Dotrakhi, et on a plaisanté sur l'existence du cheval fait en diamant. » Fit Jon, et elle le regarda étrangement.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, n'ayant pas du tout compris ce non-sens.

« Ah tu m'écoutes enfin ? » Soupira-t-il. « J'étais en train de te dire que nos hommes ont repérés les Manderlys près du village, et qu'ils amènent la dernière serre de verre. Je venais te demander ou la mettre ? » Elle rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas du tout écouté quand il parlait, et se cacha le visage en regardant à la fenêtre pour voir la serre être transportée par le pont Nord.

« Tu te souviens des jardins de verre de Winterfell ? » Elle le regarda froncer les sourcils.

« Je ne pourrais pas oublier, même si je le voulais. C'était une de mes cachettes préférées. » Avoua-t-il.

« Tu te rappelles donc comment ils étaient remplis de différents légumes, comme les oignons ou le pois ou encore le haricot. »

« Oui je m'en souviens. Pourquoi ? »

« Nous avons trois serres, et l'une d'entre elle est utilisée pour cultiver le haricot. C'est la serre de la porte Nord. La serre de la prairie est utilisée pour cultiver le blé. Je pense que nous devrions arrêter de cultiver le blé dans une serre. Après tout, il peut pousser dans la prairie sans problème. »

« Je vois. Tu as des idées ? » Demanda Jon, et elle sourit. Il la connaissait bien.

« Oui. La serre de la prairie devrait être utilisée pour les haricots, le houblon et les pommes de terre exclusivement. Nos agriculteurs peuvent s'en occuper. La serre de la porte Nord peut être utilisée pour cultiver les oignons, les pois, la pomme de terre et le houblon. » Commença Sansa.

« Nous n'avons pas la moitié de ce que tu as dit. » Répliqua Jon.

« Je sais. Mais réfléchis Jon. Si nous avons du houblon, nous pourrons produire notre propre bière au lieu d'en acheter aux Manderlys. Avec les pommes de terre, les pois, les oignons et les haricots, nos repas seront plus riches et diversifiés. Oh peut-être des tomates aussi ! » Explique-t-elle.

« Je vois. Et la troisième serre ? »

« Je voudrai séparer cette serre en deux. Une moitié de la serre pour des pois, des haricots et des oignons, et l'autre partie pour moi. » Elle le regarda avec espoir, alors qu'il avait l'air confus.

« Pour toi ? Ces serres sont déjà à toi… »

« Oui elles nous appartiennent, mais nous mettons ces serres à la disposition du peuple. Je veux que la troisième serre soit montée sur la tour Nord, et que ce soit moi qui m'en occupe. » Elle le voulait vraiment. Sa mère lui avait appris à s'occuper d'un jardin, et, même si c'était un petit espace quand elle était jeune, aujourd'hui, elle a plus d'expérience.

« La tour Nord que personne n'utilise ? Eh bien, je suppose que nos hommes peuvent construire un monte-charge… Tu es vraiment sûre de ça ? »

« Oui. C'est ce que je veux. »

« Alors c'est ce que tu auras. Par curiosité, que veux-tu faire pousser dans l'autre moitié de cette serre ? » A cette question, Sansa rougit profondément.

« Eh bien, je veux faire pousser des fleurs, de toutes les couleurs. Pour me créer un lieu de paix et de tranquillité, ou je pourrai me détendre. » Avoua-t-elle, et Jon éclata de rire.

« Oh Sansa, douce Sansa. Ne change jamais, tu es parfaite ! » Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle ferme les yeux au contact de ses lèvres sur son front, et se retint de gémir quand il se retira. « Si je peux faire une suggestion ? »

« Bien sûr que tu peux ! » Rigole-t-elle.

« Je pense que tu devrais mettre un citronnier ou deux dans ta serre. » Elle ouvrit ses yeux subitement.

« Tu es sérieux ? Je peux ? » Demanda-t-elle rapidement. « Mais il faudrait en acheter, et la majorité d'entre eux sont à Dorne, et c'est loin, et Dorne ne nous apprécie pas….» Gémit-elle. Il regarda soudainement le sol, et elle plissa les yeux vers son mari. « Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

« Il se pourrait que… Pour ton anniversaire… J'ai déjà commandé deux citronniers à la maison Dayne… Et qu'ils sont déjà arrivés… » Expliqua-t-il doucement.

« Oh Jon ! » Elle se leva de sa chaise, et se jeta dans ses bras de joie. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu as fait ça pour moi ! » Son sourire menace de diviser son visage en deux, mais elle s'en fout complétement.

« Je voulais faire plaisir à ma femme. » Il lui sourit aussi, en voyant la réaction de Sansa.

« Oh mon mari, tu as certainement réussi ! » Elle le reprit dans ses bras et le serra fort. Jon retourna son étreinte avec plaisir. Inconnu de l'autre, chacun sentit son cœur battre plus vite que d'habitude. Ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard. « Oh je vais certainement écrire à Mère et Arya pour leur annoncer la nouvelle ! » Il hocha la tête affectueusement, avant de se souvenir d'une chose.

« Donc tu as un plan pour les légumes que nous n'avons pas et que tu veux cultiver ? »

« Oui, mais j'espérais avoir ton accord. » Se reprit Sansa.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Avec l'or que nos mineurs ont trouvés dans la mine, si nous faisons le compte, nous avons environ cinq milles cerfs d'or. Maintenant que les peuples du Sud sont au courant que Moat Cailin est habité, ils sont méfiants envers nous. Mais certaines maisons se fichent de savoir à qui elles vendent, tant qu'elles se font de l'or. »

« Tu veux acheter à ces familles je suppose ? » Il était conscient que le Sud ne prenait pas bien la réparation de Moat Cailin. Ils pensent que le Nord va se révolter, comme les Greyjoys l'avaient fait il y a plus dix ans. C'était leur père, en donnant sa parole en tant que Lord Stark et Gardien du Nord, qui avait réussi à faire taire ces rumeurs, mais l'opinion des Suderons ne change pas comme ça.

« Oui. La maison Royce a de grands champs de pomme de terre, et c'est un ami de Père, alors je pense qu'il pourrait nous vendre des germes. Les pois et les oignons peuvent être achetés à la maison Hightower du Reach. Les tomates aussi je pense. Pour le houblon, nous demanderons aux Nordiens, c'est facile d'en trouver ici. »

« C'est une excellente idée ! Je commençais à en avoir assez de manger du lapin et des haricots. Tu crois que nous aurons assez d'or ? »

« Nous en aurons largement assez. Les maisons du Nord s'adressent à nous pour avoir de la pierre, car les clans des montagnes ne partagent pas leurs ressources. Nous faisons notre or là, même si nous le dépensons aussi vite que nous le gagnons. »

« Oui à ce propos, j'ai eu une idée qui, je pense, vaut le mérite d'être exploitée. Que buvons-nous ? » Demanda Jon. Elle le regarda, confuse.

« Du vin ou de la bière généralement. » Il éclata de rire. « Quoi ? »

« Quand je demandais ça, je parlais des hommes en général, pas juste toi ou moi. » Ses yeux brillaient de joie, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Oh. Eh bien, de l'eau ou des jus de fruits dans certaines régions du Sud. Parfois du lait. »

« Oui. Et comment les royaumes du Sud produisent leur eau ? »

« Euh… Il la prenne dans les rivières ou dans la mer ? » Supposa Sansa. Jon fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'as jamais écouté les leçons de Père sur la survie dans la nature ? »

« Quelles leçons ? » Et à cet instant, ils comprirent que Sansa n'avait jamais eu d'autres leçons que celles pour être une vraie Dame du Sud.

« Oh… Eh bien, pour faire simple, si tu bois l'eau de la mer tu te déshydrateras à cause du sel, et si tu bois l'eau de la rivière, tu risques de tomber malade. » Expliqua simplement Jon.

« Et comment les Suderons produisent leur eau alors ? »

« Ils doivent faire chauffer l'eau pour récupérer les vapeurs, et faire refroidir les vapeurs pour avoir de l'eau douce. Mais c'est un processus couteux, puisqu'ils perdent beaucoup d'eau. Si j'en crois Père, il leur faut dix litres d'eau de rivière pour qu'ils arrivent à remplir une chope. Et ils doivent utiliser du bois ou du charbon pour faire chauffer l'eau. »

« C'est compliqué ! Ils ne peuvent pas directement aller prélever l'eau dans les sources fraiches, comme nous le faisons ? » Sansa fronça les sourcils. L'eau n'a jamais été quelque chose qui manquait dans le Nord, puisque les sources d'eau sont saines. Le froid du Nord élimine les maladies dans les rivières, et il faut juste la filtrer.

« Non, il ne fait pas assez froid pour que leur eau soit propre et saine. Mais j'ai une solution pour les aider. Tu sais que dans le Nord, nous avons de la neige même en été ? » Lui demanda Jon.

« Oui, même dans le Neck, même s'il y en a moins. C'est à partir du Nord de Moat Cailin que la neige apparait vraiment abondamment. » Tout Nordien sait ça.

« Et la neige fond. Nous pourrions tout simplement mettre des tonneaux vides au dehors, attendre qu'ils se remplissent de neige, et les transporter dans le Sud. La chaleur du sud va faire fondre la neige, et ils auront de l'eau douce ! » Il était excité, comme s'il venait de faire la trouvaille du siècle. Et peut-être qu'il l'avait fait. Personne ne peut survivre sans boire, et il y a de l'eau dans la plupart des boissons. Et la neige n'est pas quelque chose de très difficile à obtenir, pour les Nordiens en tout cas.

« Par les Dieux Jon ! Tu es un génie ! Il y a tellement de neige dans le Nord que même si nous vendons un tonneau de neige pour un cerf d'or, l'échange serait rentable ! » S'extasia Sansa. « Il faut que nous testons ta théorie, et si elle se révèle vraie, nous devons mettre en place un commerce ! »

« Tu as raison ! Je vais aller chercher de la neige tout de suite ! » Il s'en alla rapidement, et Sansa l'observa partir sur son cheval en direction du Nord et soupira à l'excitation de son mari. Il avait oublié de mettre une tunique, et il était parti torse nu…

Elle finit de faire ses inventaires et ses comptes, et Jon rentra dans ses chambres, un petit tonneau en main, pas plus grand qu'un seau d'eau.

« Place-le près du feu pour simuler la chaleur du Sud. » Dit Sansa. Il obéit, et attendit quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le tonneau soit chaud. Il le retira, puis, en jetant un œil vers sa femme, il l'ouvrit et vit de l'eau. Provisoirement, il plongea sa chope dedans, la remplissant à moitié, et porta le gobelet à ses lèvres. « Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle, impatiente. Il lui tendit le gobelet, et elle avala le liquide transparent.

« Par les sept enfers, c'est de l'eau ! Jon nous avons créé de l'eau ! » Cria Sansa, et les deux se mirent à rigoler nerveusement. Ils n'allaient pas devenir riches grâce à cette découverte, mais leur revenu d'or va certainement augmenter.

« Je vais demander au menuisier de fabriquer les tonneaux les plus étanches qu'il peut, en grande quantité. » Déclara Jon.

« Je vais écrire aux maisons du Sud, à commencer par mon oncle et mon cousin, pour lancer un commerce d'eau. » Ajouta Sansa, se précipitant à son bureau pour écrire des lettres. « N'informons pas les autres maisons du Nord pour le moment. »

« Pourquoi ? Ils seront reconnaissants ! Ils se feront de l'or grâce à nous ! » Répliqua-t-il.

« Oui, je ne le nie pas. Mais établissons d'abord plusieurs partenariats pour nous, avons qu'ils ne signent des accords avec toutes les autres maisons du Sud. De cette façon, nous aurons une juste part. » Explique-t-elle, et il hocha la tête, comprenant ou elle voulait en venir. Elle se mit à écrire un essai de lettre pour vendre de l'eau, tandis que Jon partit demander aux servantes de l'eau chaude pour prendre un bain. Il revint rapidement avec deux seaux d'eau bouillante dans ses bras, et quatre femmes le suivaient, chacune ayant un seau d'eau bouillante. Ils les versèrent tous dans la baignoire, et les servantes s'en allèrent, le laissant se déshabiller et entrer dans l'eau.

Ils discutèrent ensemble pendant une vingtaine de minutes, essayant de trouver la meilleure façon possible d'amener la possibilité d'un commerce d'eau douce, et les prix qu'ils fixeront. Ils furent interrompus par un coup à la porte, lorsque Jon sortit de l'eau. Il se couvrit rapidement, et Sansa alla ouvrir la porte, laissant entrer Dacey.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Elle ne venait jamais dans leurs quartiers, préférant leur parler pendant leurs réunions quotidiennes.

« Non non, tout va bien. C'est juste que j'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère, et j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. » Répondit Dacey.

« Oh ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? » Demanda gentiment Sansa. Lady Maege avait toujours été gentille avec elle.

« Apparemment, ma petite sœur Lyanna s'ennuie sur l'Île aux ours. Elle n'a personne de son âge avec qui jouer ou s'entrainer. Alors ma mère demande si vous pouviez considérer de prendre ma sœur comme pupille. » Elle les regarda, attendant leurs réponses. Sansa jeta un coup d'œil vers son mari, mais elle sait déjà ce qu'il pense.

« Nous serions honorés de la prendre comme pupille. » Annonce Sansa, et Dacey sourit largement.

« Je vous remercie ! Je vais aller écrire une lettre à ma mère pour l'informer de la bonne nouvelle. » Elle commença à partir quand Jon l'arrêta en lui posant une question.

« Si je peux me permettre… Pourquoi nous ? Je veux dire, il y a pleins d'autres maisons dans le Nord qui pourrait accueillir votre sœur, et nous sommes une maison relativement nouvelle… Dieux, même les maisons du Nord ne nous… Elles ne me font pas toutes confiances. » Admit Jon. Dacey le regarda un instant, avant de se racler la gorge.

« Eh bien, ma mère m'a fait venir ici pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, parce que vous accepteriez facilement une maitresse d'armes de haute naissance, surtout parce que je viens d'une famille qui est très proche avec les Starks. La deuxième raison va vous déplaire, mais… Ma mère voulait savoir si Lord Stark n'était pas devenu fou en élevant un Targaryen. Qui de mieux que sa fille pour la tenir au courant de vos actions ? » Sansa et Jon restèrent silencieux à cet aveu, ne sachant pas comment réagir. S'ils sont honnêtes, cette admission les blessa un peu.

« Et je suppose que nous avons passé le test ? » Devina Sansa. « Sinon, elle ne demanderai pas que sa plus jeune fille soit formée ici. » Dacey hocha la tête.

« En effet. Dans mes lettres, je lui décrivais vos actions, et vos réactions. Vous faites un très bon travail, malgré le fait que vous êtes encore jeunes. Je lui ai dit comment votre peuple est heureux avec vous, et comment vous vous souciez d'eux, sans négliger vos devoirs. Elle sait que vous êtes des vrais Nordiens, comme elle et comme moi. Et elle veut le montrer en envoyant Lyanna, pour que les autres Seigneurs du Nord sachent que vous êtes une maison de confiance. » Le silence s'installa, et même s'ils savent qu'ils sont bons dans leurs rôles, l'entendre d'une autre personne est glorifiant, et de savoir qu'une Dame de haute naissance comme Maege Mormont, trouve qu'ils sont capables, c'est vraiment jouissif.

« Eh bien, je pense qu'il faudra prévenir les servantes de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle Dame entre nos murs. » Fit Sansa, et Dacey hocha la tête, avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Je suppose que nous faisons bien notre travail. Dieux, je n'aurai jamais imaginé avoir une pupille dans ma propre maison ! » Jon passa sa main dans ses cheveux, un signe qu'il était nerveux.

« Eh bien, nous devrions nous sentir honoré. Lady Maege a confiance en nous, c'est glorifiant. » Sourit Sansa, prenant les mains de Jon dans les siennes et l'attirant dans le lit. « Maintenant, reposons-nous. Notre journée a été chargée et nous avons beaucoup de travail. »

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire :p**

 **Sur ce, Joyeux Noël et Bonne année à tous :p**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici le 9ème chapitre de Moat Cailin, un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais je voulais vraiment le faire comme ça. J'espère que vous apprécierez, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Enjoy !**

Jon, Sansa et Dacey se tiennent droit dans la cour, vêtus de leurs fourrures. La température de l'air a refroidie considérablement, faisant croire que l'hiver approche. La seule bonne nouvelle, c'est que la neige continue de tomber sur leurs terres. Les portes Nord s'ouvrirent et quinze cavaliers entrèrent, suivit d'une charrette. Dacey sourit largement en reconnaissant sa petite sœur qu'elle n'a pas vue depuis près d'un an.

Lyanna accepta l'aide d'un de ses hommes, et descendit gracieusement de son cheval. Elle jeta d'abord un coup d'œil aux alentours, avant de se diriger vers les Seigneurs de Moat Cailin, et de s'arrêter. Cependant, Dacey oublia les protocoles, et s'agenouilla au niveau de sa sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'étreindre.

« Oh Lyanna tu m'as manqué ! » Sourit Dacey, serrant fortement la petite ourse en face d'elle.

« Dacey ! Tu t'oublies ! » Siffla Lyanna, alors qu'elle retourne provisoirement l'étreinte en faisant rire sa sœur.

« Ne t'en fais pas Lyanna. » Dacey s'écarta de sa sœur et se releva. « Lord Jon, Lady Sansa, je vous présente ma petite sœur, Lady Lyanna de la maison Mormont, quatrième fille de Maege Mormont. » Elle donna une petite poussée dans le dos de Lyanna, qui se racla la gorge.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Lord Targaryen, Lady Targaryen. » Déclara formellement Lyanna, regardant fixement ses nouveaux Seigneurs.

« Le plaisir est pour nous ma Dame. Et je vous en prie, appelez-moi Jon, ou Lord Jon lorsque nous sommes en public. » Sourit Jon, prenant la main de Lyanna et y déposant un petit baiser sur le dos de sa main.

« Et appelez-moi Sansa. J'espère que votre voyage s'est bien déroulé ? »

« Les routes étaient dégagées ma Dame. Bien que les hommes m'accompagnant sont fatigués. » Fit Lyanna.

« Nous avons fait préparer des chambres pour vos hommes, et bien sûr, une chambre vous attends. Nous avons une servante prête à vous servir, et si vous avez la moindre demande, n'hésitez pas à nous le faire savoir. » L'informa Sansa. Lyanna hocha la tête.

« J'en ai une seule pour le moment. Ma mère demande comment vous comptez me former en tant que votre pupille. »

« Nous avons discuté de votre formation avec votre sœur pour établir un programme. Tout d'abord, vous aurez des leçons avec Mestre Edwin chaque matin. Il vous apprendra l'histoire du Nord et des sept Royaumes. Il faudra que vous l'informiez sur les connaissances que vous possédez déjà. » Commença Sansa.

« Après le déjeuner, vous participerez à l'apprentissage des armes. Ser Duncan vous entrainera, et Lady Dacey surveillera votre travail. Vous pouvez également choisir de vous entrainer avec les autres enfants qui s'entrainent sous nos chevaliers. Chaque fin de mois, je viendrai vérifier vos progrès. » Ajouta Jon.

« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas m'entrainer avec ma sœur ? » Demanda Lyanna, d'un ton dur, mais aussi curieux.

« Eh bien, quand j'étais encore à Winterfell et que Bran et Rickon voulaient s'entrainer avec moi ou Robb, nous nous retenions pour ne pas les humilier. Nous pensons que Dacey ferait probablement la même chose. » Rigola Jon, avant de s'arrêter subitement en apercevant le regard perçant de Dacey.

« Je vois. Cela a du sens. »

« Enfin, vous aurez votre fin d'après-midi pour vos occupations personnelles. Et lorsque votre sœur vous jugera prête, je vous emmènerai avec moi quatre fois par semaine pour vous apprendre à vous occuper d'une maison et des terres sous votre contrôle. » Termina Sansa. A ces paroles, Lyanna poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Je pense que mon mari et moi-même savons mieux que quiconque la difficulté de commencer une nouvelle vie dans une nouvelle maison. »

« C'est une bonne formation. Je vous remercie de me permettre de rester dans votre demeure, ainsi que d'épargner votre temps pour moi. Je vous promets de m'investir dans mes études et dans mes formations pour ne pas vous décevoir. »

« Oh Lyanna, tu n'as pas besoin d'être si formelle. Jon et Sansa sont heureux de t'accueillir, vraiment. » Soupira Dacey. « Viens, je vais te montrer tes chambres et te faire visiter Moat Cailin. » Dacey prit Lyanna par les épaules, et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la forteresse. Sansa les regarda partir, sentant quelque chose remuer dans son ventre.

« Jon ? »

« Oui ? »

« Nous avons reçu une lettre de ma mère ce matin. Rickon s'est habitué à vivre à Last Hearth chez les Umbers. Robb devient de plus en plus fort à l'épée et il entraine Bran maintenant. Elle dit aussi que Père a reçu des nouvelles inquiétantes de ta tante, et qu'il appellera une réunion des Seigneurs du Nord dès qu'il aura reçu une confirmation des informations. » Expliqua Sansa. Jon fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai peut-être pas rencontré Daenerys, mais si Père demande de lever les armes contre elle, je ne le ferai pas. Je ne déclarerai pas la guerre à mon propre sang. »

« Je sais Jon. Ce qui me rappelle que nous n'avons jamais parlé de ta famille… » Elle lui prit la main et l'attira dans un coin de la cour, ou personne ne pouvait les entendre. Elle voit sa mâchoire se crisper, mais rien d'autre.

« Il n'y a rien à dire sur eux. » Dit-il durement.

« Jon. » Elle prononça son nom comme un avertissement, et il soupira.

« Que veux-tu que je dise ? Mon grand-père a fait brûler vif mon autre grand-père, et a assassiné mon oncle. Mon père a déclenché la guerre en kidnappant ma mère, obligeant mon père adoptif à rejoindre la rébellion de Robert. Je ne comprends pas… Sincèrement Sansa, comment as-t-il pu faire tout cela ? » Il la regarda dans les yeux, et elle peut voir toute la tristesse qu'il porte en lui.

« Faire quoi Jon ? Aimer Lyanna ? Parce que sans ça, tu ne serais jamais né. »

« Justement ! Parfois je me dis que ça aurait dû être comme ça ! Comment un homme marié peut-il s'enfuir avec une femme promise à un autre ? Il était fou pour le faire en premier lieu. Des guerres se sont déclenchées pour moins que ça, et il devait le savoir. Et s'il ne le savait pas, alors il est encore plus fou que je ne l'imagine. » Répliqua Jon, alors que la colère monte en lui. Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il avait levé la voix.

« Certes. Ses actions ne se justifient pas, peu importe qu'il était le Prince héritier ou non. »

« Parfois, je souhaite qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré ma mère. Qu'il soit resté avec Elia Martell, et ses enfants. Il n'y aurait pas eu de guerre et tout aurait été normal. Tu aurais pu épouser un Seigneur du Sud comme tu le voulais, au lieu de supporter mon héritage pour s'assurer que le Nord ne soit pas attaqué par les dragons de Daenerys. » Cracha-t-il, et Sansa le gifla. Fort.

« Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? » Répondit-elle, froidement. « Si Rhaegar n'avait pas kidnappé Lyanna, tu n'existerais pas. Il n'y aurait pas eu de rébellion. Oncle Brandon serait encore en vie, et il aurait épousé ma mère. Je n'existerai pas, ni Robb, Bran, Rickon ou Arya. Père serait un second fils, sans terres. Tante Lyanna serait l'épouse de Robert Barathéon, qui l'aurait rendue malheureuse vu son nombre de bâtard. Moat Cailin ne serait même pas habité ! » Elle se retourna, et le laissa planter là, bouche bée.

« Sansa ! » Il essaya de l'appeler, mais elle ne se retourna pas, se dirigeant rapidement dans ses chambres. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, et se laissa tomber sur le sol, prenant sa tête dans ses mains pour sangloter doucement. Pourquoi cela fait-il si mal ? Elle vient juste d'avoir sa première dispute conjugale, et elle a l'impression que son cœur était brisé en mille morceaux.

Les deux, Jon et Sansa, passèrent la journée à s'éviter le plus possible. Sansa restant près du peuple, et notamment des agriculteurs pour leur donner les instructions pour les cultures en blé et en haricots. Elle leur demanda de ne plus cultiver le blé dans la serre pour favoriser la culture des pommes de terre reçues par Lord Royce, qui avait accepté de leur envoyer quelques germes et plants. Les Hightowers en revanche, ne fourniraient que le pois et les tomates, ne voulant pas partager l'oignon.

Elle avait dû se battre avec eux pour obtenir les tomates, mais ils avaient acceptés, à des prix assez exorbitant. Heureusement, elle pouvait se le permettre grâce à la mine d'or. Ensuite, les Yronwoods de Dorne leur avaient échangés l'oignon contre une livraison de lapins. Sansa avait accepté, mais n'avait envoyé que des lapins mâles pour ne pas qu'ils se reproduisent.

Toujours est-il que des nouvelles dispositions pour les cultures ont été prises, et les champs de culture seront élargis pour tout cultiver. Bien qu'elle sache que seulement trois familles d'agriculteurs ne pourront pas tout gérer, elle leur confia cette tâche en leur promettant de l'aide avec de nouveaux paysans.

De son côté, Jon s'était investi dans la formation des hommes et des enfants de Moat Cailin, leur apprenant à manier l'épée, comme Ser Rodrik lui avait appris. Il s'est plongé dans la formation comme jamais, préférant oublier qu'il y a eu un désaccord entre lui et sa femme.

Après deux heures d'entrainement, il était parti vérifier ses hommes dans les mines, et avait pu voir pour la première fois ce que la mine d'or était devenue. Il n'y avait plus d'or, donc le nom était peut-être un peu exagéré, mais le tunnel s'était encore enfoncé, pour récupérer la pierre. Aucun minerai, excepté du charbon, n'avait été trouvé en revanche.

Quand il est revenu, tard dans la soirée, il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : Prendre un bain chaud. Mais lorsqu'il revint dans ses chambres, la vapeur chaude du bain s'élevait déjà dans la pièce. Sansa l'avait devancé. Incertain de ce qu'il fallait faire, il s'assit provisoirement dans le bureau, aussi silencieusement que possible, mais Sansa l'entendit quand même.

« Jon ? » Dit-elle, d'une voix fragile et presque timide.

« Oui ? »

« Tu es déjà rentré ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-il à la question inutile de sa femme.

« Oh… Tu veux prendre un bain ? Je peux sortir si tu veux. » Elle semblait si incertaine, que le cœur de Jon se brisa presque. Il se leva et se dirigea dans la pièce d'à côté, ou il pouvait voir Sansa dans l'eau. Il n'y a que sa tête, et ses bras qui sortent de l'eau, mais il peut très bien imaginer ce qui se cache en dessous, et il rougit en la voyant.

« Je peux attendre que tu aies finis. Tu sais que l'eau froide ne me dérange pas. » Et c'était vrai. Il avait tellement l'habitude de prendre des bains froids à Winterfell, quand Lady Catelyn ne lui autorisait pas à prendre de l'eau chaude. Et surtout, il ne veut pas priver Sansa de la chaleur qu'elle désire tant.

« Ne sois pas stupide, tu pourrais tomber malade ! » Le réprimanda-t-elle. Puis elle murmura quelque chose, si bas que Jon ne l'entendit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Il vit son visage devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

« J'ai dit que nous pourrions partager l'eau… » Sa voix était si faible, qu'il dut se concentrer pour l'entendre.

« Quoi ? Tu es sûre de… » Il voulait vraiment la rejoindre, mais il sait que ce ne serait pas correct. Il ne l'avait vu nue que le soir de son mariage.

« Nous ferions des économies sur le chauffage de l'eau. » Elle ne le regardait pas, probablement trop gênée, mais il pouvait voir qu'elle rougissait. Acceptant son raisonnement, il se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans l'eau chaude, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement quand la chaleur s'infiltra dans son corps. Malgré eux, un silence inconfortable s'établit entre eux. Soudain, leurs jambes se touchèrent, et ils s'esquivèrent chacun en les retirant le plus rapidement possible.

« Désolé je… » Firent-ils en même temps, avant qu'ils ne rigolèrent légèrement face à la situation.

« Oh Dieux… Jon je suis désolée pour ce matin, je n'aurai pas du te parler de ta famille. » Elle semblait nerveuse, et regardait ses mains.

« Non Sansa, tu avais raison. C'est moi qui ait mal réagi, je… Je n'aime pas penser que je suis Targaryen… »

« Jon… » Commença-t-elle.

« Non ! Laisses-moi finir, sinon je n'y arriverai pas ! » Coupa Jon. « Autant que je le veuille, je ne suis pas un Stark. Je voudrai pouvoir prétendre que je suis le fils de Ned Stark, mais je ne peux pas. Quand je pensais être un bâtard, j'étais fier d'être celui de Ned Stark, je voulais lui ressembler. Un homme faisant tout pour protéger et venger sa famille. Je veux repousser le plus possible la réalité. Je ne veux pas être le fils d'un homme fou… Et si je devenais fou comme lui ? J'ai peur Sansa… »

« Oh Jon… » Elle nagea doucement vers lui et prit son visage dans les mains. « Tu n'es pas fou et tu ne le seras jamais. Tu es peut-être le fils d'un Prince fou, mais tu es aussi le fils de Lyanna Stark. Tu te rappelles de son surnom ? »

« La Rose du Nord… » Murmura-t-il. C'était écrit sur la tombe de sa mère dans les cryptes de Winterfell.

« Exactement. Du Nord. Tu es un fils du Nord Jon, descendant des Rois d'Hivers eux-mêmes. Oui, tu as le sang de la vieille Valyria en toi, et le sang du dragon, mais tu as aussi le sang des loups. Et le sang des loups coule fort dans tes veines. Regardes-toi, tu ressembles plus à Père que n'importe quel enfant Stark. Par les Dieux, même Ghost sait que tu es un Stark. Qu'est-ce que les gens disent sur le sang Stark ? » Elle le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Que le sang des loups coule dans leurs veines. Que nous n'avons pas de sang, mais de la glace liquide à la place. »

« Oui. Tu as beaucoup de chose qui coule dans tes veines, mais la folie n'en fait pas partie. » Et elle fut prise d'une envie soudaine. Elle se pencha vers son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un léger baiser. Elle se retira doucement, alors qu'il la regardait, choqué. « Parce que je ne tombe pas amoureuse d'un fou… ». Elle passa ses bras derrière sa nuque, et se repencha pour capturer ses lèvres. Cette fois, elle y resta plus longtemps, alors que Jon semblait figé, comme dans la glace. « Ou alors je suis aussi folle que toi. » Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, et cette fois, il répondit à son baiser, l'attirant plus proche de lui.

Leurs deux corps étaient collés, et elle pouvait sentir sa dureté, mais elle l'ignora, se concentrant sur le baiser. C'est leur premier vrai baiser, et elle veut qu'il sache qu'elle tenait à lui. Il lui répondit passionnément, surtout quand il réclama l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue, ce qu'elle permit, et les deux gémirent dans le baiser. Lorsqu'elle se retira, à contrecœur, Sansa mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Jon, avant de poser son front contre le sien. Elle monta sur ses genoux, et sentit sa dureté contre son ventre, et il avait l'air gêné, mais elle rigola doucement, avant de déposer un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello tout l'monde ! Voici le dixième chapitre de Moat Cailin, et je pense qu'il vous intéressera :D**

 **J'espère que vous appréciez toujours l'histoire ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire !**

 **En attendant, enjoy !**

Deux mois s'étaient passés depuis l'arrivée de Lady Lyanna, et les choses ne peuvent pas être plus merveilleuses pour le couple Targaryen. Depuis que Jon s'était mis à nu devant elle, et qu'elle l'avait réconforté, Sansa sentait des papillons dans son ventre à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Et ils passaient du temps à s'embrasser. Beaucoup de temps.

Elle est sûre que le peuple avait remarqué les changements chez leurs suzerains, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait fait de remarque. Seule Dacey semblait avoir changée, leur lançant des sourires railleurs quand ils la regardaient.

Leur relation est plus forte qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, et ils sont heureux. Heureux d'être ensembles, de pouvoir partager chaque pensée qui leur traverse la tête, d'avoir quelqu'un à leur côté. Souvent, Sansa se demande si c'est la même chose que sa mère a ressenti lorsqu'elle a épousé son père. Mais elle se rappelle également que les raisons sont différentes, et aussi qu'elle avait eu un bébé avec son père, malgré le fait de le connaitre depuis quelques jours.

Et ces pensées ramènent Sansa au problème de succession de Moat Cailin. Pour le moment, Rickon a été désigné comme leur héritier si quelque chose arrivait à Jon, mais… Elle ne veut pas penser à un monde ou Jon n'est plus vivant. Tout de même, elle se rappelle qu'elle n'a pas d'héritier de sa propre chair, et elle a peur de décevoir Jon. Ils ne couchent pas encore ensemble, et les probabilités de produire un héritier sont nulles. Pour le moment.

Elle fût tirée de ses pensées par le mestre, qui lui tendit deux parchemins.

 _Lady Sansa._

 _Je vous écris pour vous informer que nous avons reçu la cargaison d'eau douce que vous nous avez promise. Après avoir fait goûter cette eau par des gouteurs et des membres de ma famille, nous trouvons que la qualité de votre eau est de loin supérieure à n'importe quelle eau douce que nous pouvons trouver dans le Reach. Beaucoup moins cher également._

 _Après avoir examiné vos termes, j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'ils sont favorables, autant pour moi que pour vous. Je suis d'accord pour établir un commerce entre les Starks de Moat Cailin et les Carons de Seréna, et accepte les termes que vous avez fixés._

 _Mes profonds respects pour les réparations d'une forteresse telle que Moat Cailin._

 _Lord Roland Caron, Seigneur de Seréna._

Enfin ! Leur premier contrat de commerce pour l'eau douce. Sansa est sûre que ce n'est que le premier. Il y a tellement de familles dans le Sud, qu'elle en trouvera d'autres pour accepter leurs termes. Elle ouvrit rapidement la deuxième lettre, et la joie l'envahit.

 _Lady Sansa._

 _Les tonneaux d'eau douce que vous nous avez envoyés sont d'une fraicheur exquise, et son gout est beaucoup plus raffiné que l'eau de notre belle région. Lorsque votre cargaison est arrivée, j'étais en pleine réunion d'affaire avec le Seigneur de Corcolline, Lord Randyll Tarly. Il a également gouté votre eau, et, après avoir découvert l'accord que vous proposez, il souhaite établir un commerce d'eau entre votre maison et la sienne. Il prendra contact avec vous sous peu._

 _Pour ma part, je suis également désireux de commercer avec vous, mais je voudrais rediscuter des termes fixés. Comme vous le savez, ma maison est l'une des plus grandes maisons productrices de vins, avec comme spécialité, le vin Redonnay. Je sais de source sûre que le Nord ne peut pas produire son propre vin. Je vous propose donc d'échanger dix tonneaux d'eau douce contre deux tonneaux de Redonnay._

 _Si ces termes vous conviennent, nous pourrons mettre en place ce contrat de commerce._

 _Lord Paxter Redwyne, Seigneur de la Treille._

Ce contrat vaut de l'or ! Le Redonnay est réputé comme le second meilleur vin de Westeros, seulement devancé par le Dornish Red. Il demande des heures de travail pour pouvoir être produit. Et ils offrent deux tonneaux entiers, contre dix tonneaux qu'ils n'auront qu'à remplir avec de la neige, et le plus beau dans ce contrat, c'est que les tonneaux de neige se remplissent d'eux-mêmes.

Elle pourrait probablement revendre le vin à des prix plus attractifs, ou elle le garderait pour les fêtes ou les banquets. Dieux seul sait que les Westerosi sont avides de vin, bien que les Nordiens préfèrent la bière. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le corbeau de Lord Tarly, de mettre l'échange commercial en route, et elle pourrait communiquer aux autres maisons du Nord comment vendre leur neige. Grâce aux Redwyne, ils ont obtenus le gros lot.

Elle devait le dire à Jon, et elle se précipita des remparts pour descendre dans la cour, ou Jon formait les soldats. Elle le retrouva, en grande discussion avec les recrues, expliquant comment se servir d'une épée. C'était vraiment la seule arme avec laquelle il était bon. Il est terrible avec un arc, encore pire avec une hallebarde, et la seule chose qu'il sait faire d'une lance, c'est la jeter vers son ennemi. Il sait utiliser une hache ou des couteaux, mais comparé à sa maitrise de l'épée, il n'est pas très bon. C'était surtout Robb qui excellait pour ces armes.

Il l'aperçut, et lui envoya un sourire éclatant qu'elle retourna rapidement, et il se dépêcha de finir la leçon qu'il donnait. Bientôt, il congédia les soldats, et vint à sa rencontre. Elle lui donna les deux lettres, et, après les avoir lues, il la prit dans ses bras de joie, sous les regards amusés des habitants de la forteresse.

« C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Ça, et maintenant que l'aile Est est entièrement rénovée ! Moat Cailin est en train de se développer de façon surprenante et nous sommes ici depuis un peu plus d'une année Sansa ! »

« C'est parce que Moat Cailin a de bons Seigneurs qu'elle se développe aussi bien, cher mari. » Rigola Sansa.

« Les habitants de Moat Cailin et de Moat Town sont heureux. C'est grâce à la Dame de Moat Cailin, qui leur fournit des terres et leur impose des taxes pas trop élevées. »

« Et c'est aussi grâce au Seigneur de Moat Cailin, qui s'occupe de son peuple comme un père s'occuperait de ses enfants. » Ils se regardèrent avec amusement, et s'embrassèrent, avant de sursauter au son d'une corne.

« Des cavaliers en approche ! » Cria un garde, du haut des remparts nord. Fronçant les sourcils, Jon et Sansa montèrent sur les remparts pour observer les cavaliers. Jon plissa les yeux. C'est étrange, ils portent la bannière des Starks. Pourtant, ils n'attendent aucun membre de la famille aujourd'hui. Il allait demander aux gardes de fermer les portes quand Sansa haleta.

« Laissez-les passer ! » Elle descendit rapidement les marches et se rendit à la cour, en face de la porte. Il la regarda, confus, mais se joint à elle sans poser de questions. Trois cavaliers arrivèrent, et un Sombre-Loup à la fourrure grise et aux yeux jaunes. Jon le reconnut tout de suite et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il leva les yeux vers les cavaliers, seulement pour voir Sansa s'avancer rapidement.

« ARYA ! » La Dame de Moat Cailin engloutit sa petite sœur dans un câlin féroce, tandis que les petits bras d'Arya Stark s'enroulèrent autour d'elle. Jon les rejoignit rapidement, et, une fois qu'Arya le repéra, elle se dégagea des bras de Sansa et se jeta dans ceux de Jon.

« Petite sœur ! » Il l'étreignit avec amour. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demande-t-il, en la relâchant.

« Une femme n'a pas le droit de visiter son frère et sa sœur ? » Taquina Arya.

« Si ! Bien sûr que si. C'est juste que nous ne savions pas que tu allais venir nous voir. Ni Père, ni Mère ne nous ont prévenus. » Répondit Sansa.

« Oh c'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas au courant. Robb et Bran ont acceptés de me couvrir pour que je vienne vous voir. » Sourit Arya, faisant soupirer Jon, alors que Sansa la regarda avec un air sévère. « Tu ressembles à Mère quand tu me regardes comme ça. » Jon éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Arya, à sa grande consternation, alors que Sansa lutte pour ne pas craquer un sourire.

« Oh Arya… Qu'est-ce que Père et Mère vont dire ? » Soupire Sansa.

« Ils ne diront rien puisque je suis arrivée ici sans problème. Je peux rester ? » Sourit Arya.

« Bien sûr ! » Répondit rapidement Jon.

« Oui ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous ! » Fit Arya.

« Nous devrons quand même écrire à Lady Stark pour l'informer que tu es ici. Et si elle veut que tu reviennes, alors tu retourneras à Winterfell. » La contra Jon.

« Mais nous allons lui demander que tu restes ici pour quelques semaines. » La rassura Sansa, voulant garder sa sœur près d'elle.

« Merci Sansa ! » Arya étreignit une nouvelle fois sa sœur. « Tu m'as manqué grande sœur. Mère ne me laissait pas une seule seconde de répit depuis que Rickon est parti. »

« Au moins tu avais tes leçons de danse de l'eau. » Fit Sansa.

« Oui ! Merci les Dieux pour cela ! Je pourrais m'entrainer ici ? S'il vous plait dites oui ! Je sais que vous formez les filles aussi, comme les Mormonts de l'île aux Ours ! Ce serait injuste si vous refusez d'entrainer votre sœur ! » Implora Arya, faisant rire Jon et Sansa.

« Mmmh… Je ne sais pas… » Jon fit semblant d'hésiter.

« Pourquoi ferions-nous cela ? » Sansa copia l'expression de Jon.

« S'il vous plait ! J'accepterai même de participer à des leçons de danse s'il le faut. » Gémit Arya, et Sansa la regarda avec un regard qui dit _T'es sérieuse ?_

« Tu me connais petite sœur. Je ne te refuserai pas un entrainement. » Rigola Jon, ébouriffant une nouvelle fois les cheveux de sa sœur.

« En revanche, tu devras faire une chose pour moi. » Ajouta Sansa.

« Quoi ? » Arya était si excitée de pouvoir se battre qu'elle était prêt à tout pour le faire.

« Tu m'aideras à m'occuper de la serre de la tour Nord, chaque soir sans exception. Si tu le fais, je demanderais même à Père et Mère pour que tu restes encore plus longtemps qu'ils ne le veulent. » Sansa savait que sa sœur accepterait. Et cette condition lui donnera du temps seule avec sa sœur.

« J'accepte ! »

« Bien ! Alors, allons visiter le château ? » Proposa Sansa, et Arya hocha la tête avec excitation.

Ils firent visiter les cinq étages de l'aile Est, et racontèrent comment les hommes à leurs services avaient dégagés toute la végétation, et avaient fait un énorme travail pour restaurer complétement les pièces de l'aile.

Puis ils l'amenèrent dans l'aile Sud, où elle rencontra les chevaliers et les soldats de Moat Cailin. Typique d'Arya, elle demanda à l'un des écuyers de se battre contre elle, et ce dernier accepta rapidement. Jon et Sansa furent alors les témoins de la correction qu'Arya infligea au pauvre écuyer.

Ils l'amenèrent vers l'aile Nord, ou Arya fit la rencontre de Lyanna, alors que cette dernière sortait d'une leçon de Mestre Edwin. Les deux filles devinrent rapidement amies. La capacité d'Arya à se lier d'amitié avec n'importe qui est incroyable. Finalement, ils passèrent le reste de la journée à s'échanger les nouvelles dans les quartiers de Sansa et Jon, pendant que les servantes préparaient une autre chambre pour Arya. Sansa sourit en réalisant que sa petite sœur était venue jusqu'ici pour les voir, autant Jon qu'elle-même.

* * *

« Ned ! » Appela Catelyn. « Notre fille nous a envoyé une lettre. »

« Laquelle ? » Soupire le Gardien du Nord. Depuis qu'Arya a disparue, il se doute qu'elle est partie vers Moat Cailin.

« Sansa. Arya s'est invitée chez elle, et elle nous demande si elle peut rester quelques temps, en citant le fait que plus d'un an s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'elles se sont vues. »

« Bien, au moins, elle est en sécurité. Si nous lui demandons de revenir, elle trouvera un moyen de s'évader encore une fois. » Grogna le Gardien du Nord.

« Je suis heureuse que tu dises ça, puisque Sansa a précisé qu'Arya comptait rester avec eux, et ne voudrait pas partir. Notre fille ainée a même réussi à convaincre sa sœur de s'occuper des serres avec elle. » Rigola Catelyn.

« Oh par les Sept Enfers. 'Arya' et 'serres' ne sont pas des choses qui peuvent aller dans la même phrase. » Gémit Ned, son visage dans ses mains.

* * *

Elle regarda la ville en face d'elle, et se demande encore comment elle va pouvoir y entrer. Elle soupira d'agacement et se retourna pour entrer dans sa tente. En y entrant, elle sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, surtout en voyant son fidèle ami avec un air anxieux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Ser Jorah ? » Demande Daenerys, s'asseyant à côté de Missandei.

« Non, Khaleesi, il n'y a rien… » Il ment clairement, et Ser Barristan lui envoya un regard noir.

« Au contraire, votre Grâce. Il y a clairement quelque chose, mais Ser Jorah ne pense pas que vous devriez être au courant. » Il cracha sur le nom de l'exilé de Westeros.

« Ser Jorah. » Fit simplement Daenerys, regardant fixement son plus proche ami. L'homme soupira dans la défaite.

« Vous avez reçu une lettre, Khaleesi. »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si je n'en recevais jamais. » Soupire-t-elle, ennuyée de la préoccupation étouffante du chevalier.

« En effet, mais cette lettre est… Différente. Elle porte le sceau des Starks. » Maintenant, l'attention de Daenerys est revenue. Pourquoi ces chiens de l'Usurpateur lui enverraient-ils une lettre ? Déclaraient-ils la guerre comme Robert Barathéon ? Elle tendit la main, dans une commande silencieuse, et Ser Jorah y déposa le parchemin. Elle prit une minute pour observer le sceau de loup, avant de le casser et de lire silencieusement.

 _Princesse Daenerys, de la maison Targaryen,_

 _Vous ne me connaissez pas, et je ne vous connais pas. En revanche, nous avons chacun entendu parler de l'autre. Si vous êtes seule, alors lisez ce message, et si vous ne l'êtes pas, alors ne laissez personne le lire. Je m'appelle Eddard Stark, deuxième fils de Lord Rickard Stark, et, après les évènements qui ont conduit aux tragédies de votre famille, je suis devenu le Seigneur de Winterfell, et le Gardien du Nord._

 _Je sais que vous n'avez aucune raison de me faire confiance, mais je vous implore, Princesse, d'au moins considérer les informations que je suis sur le point de vous révéler. Je vous surveille Princesse, depuis quelques temps maintenant. Je sais que Ser Jorah Mormont est avec vous, et je vous l'assure, il ne travaille pas pour moi. Je préférerai voir sa tête sur une pique plutôt que de travailler avec lui._

 _Je vous surveille par d'autres façons, bien qu'il soit maintenant plus difficile d'obtenir des informations, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle je vous envoie cette lettre maintenant. Peut-être avez-vous entendu parler de la Compagnie de la Rose à Essos ? Si non, alors sachez que cette compagnie de mercenaires mets en vente leurs services. J'ai engagé certains de leurs hommes pour vous surveiller et vous protéger pendant plusieurs années._

 _Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi je paierai pour votre protection, et je pourrai vous l'expliquer, mais je ne le ferai pas par missive. Je préférerai vous rencontrer en face à face, même si cela conduit à ma mort. Sachez juste que je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé à votre famille. Bien que, si je suis totalement honnête, je ne regrette ni la mort de votre père, ni celle de votre frère ainé._

 _Vous n'êtes probablement pas informée, comme la plupart de Westeros, mais mon amitié avec Robert Barathéon a été brisée avant même votre naissance, pour de nombreuses raisons dont certaines ne concernent même pas votre famille. Robert est devenu stupide, en renvoyant Ser Barristan de sa garde par exemple. Je sais que le vieux chevalier vous aura rejoint, ou est sur le point de le faire. L'homme qui jadis fut mon ami n'existe plus. Et pour cette raison, je n'ai aucun regret pour ce que j'ai fait il y a tant d'années._

 _Ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler n'est connu que dans le royaume du Nord. Mon peuple est incroyablement fidèle à ma maison, et tout particulièrement envers moi, pour mes actions durant la Rébellion de Robert, ou la Rébellion des Greyjoys. Si le Sud venait à l'apprendre, je crains que la guerre n'éclate à Westeros, entre le Nord et les autres royaumes._

 _Il y a près de dix-huit ans, lorsque j'ai essayé de sauver ma sœur, Lyanna Stark, je suis revenu avec ses os, les os de mes amis tombés au combat, et un bébé que j'ai réclamé comme mon bâtard. Je l'ai appelé Jon Snow. Il me ressemble. Beaucoup plus que mes propres fils. La croyance populaire veut que j'aie engendré mon fils pendant la guerre, et personne ne sait quelle femme aurait pu me faire rompre mes vœux envers ma femme. La vérité est que je n'ai jamais rompu mes vœux. J'ai tenu la promesse faite à ma sœur._

 _Le vrai nom de Jon est Jaehaerys Targaryen, fils de Rhaegar Targaryen et de Lyanna Targaryen née Stark. Votre frère ainé a annulé son mariage avec Elia Martell pour se marier avec ma sœur, le tout en secret. Ce qui fait de lui l'héritier légitime de Rhaegar et du trône de fer. Je sais que vous n'avez aucune raison de me croire juste parce que je vous ai envoyé cette lettre, et vous seriez stupide de me faire confiance sans raisons. Je vous demande juste de vous en souvenir._

 _Dans le cas où vous ne me croyiez pas, sachez que j'ai des preuves de ce que j'avance, comme l'acte de mariage de Rhaegar et Lyanna, et l'acte de naissance de Jon, tous les deux ayant été volés par l'un de mes plus proches amis à la Citadelle, pour que l'information reste cachée. Je suis conscient que ces deux documents peuvent être falsifiés, mais j'ai également une autre preuve qui doit rester secrète pour le moment. Je vous en parlerai si nous avons la chance de nous rencontrer un jour._

 _Jon lui-même n'était pas conscient de sa véritable filiation, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses dix-sept ans. Je dois avouer que je ne lui aurai peut-être jamais révélé si vous n'étiez pas si dangereuse. Mais il est maintenant au courant de ses véritables parents, et connait votre existence. Il m'a déjà prévenu que, même s'il ne vous connait pas, vous êtes de son sang, et il ne prendrait jamais les armes contre vous. En fait, il aimerait plier le genou en votre faveur._

 _Votre neveu a épousé ma fille ainée, Sansa Stark, maintenant Sansa Targaryen, mais ils sont connus comme Jon et Sansa Stark par le Sud, conformément aux anciennes lois du Nord concernant les mariages entre un bâtard et un noble. Je lui ai donné les terres de Moat Cailin, ainsi que la mission de reconstruire la forteresse à sa gloire d'antan. Ils font du bon travail. De par leur mariage, moi, Lord Eddard Stark, vous donne la promesse que la maison Stark et le Nord vous soutiendra si vous vouliez reprendre votre droit d'ainesse._

 _Que votre chemin soit fortuné, et que vos ennemis tombent sous votre épée et vos dragons._

 _Eddard Stark, Seigneur de Winterfell et Gardien du Nord._

Lorsqu'elle termina sa lecture, elle ne sait pas comment se sentir. Tout d'abord, elle est en colère contre cet homme, qui ose prétendre qu'un autre Targaryen inconnu existe, mais elle doute également. Si cet homme dit la vérité, alors elle n'est plus seule dans ce monde. Il dit avoir des preuves, mais il a raison. Les documents peuvent être falsifiés. Une preuve secrète ?

Ensuite, le fait qu'il ajoute que son neveu voudrait plier le genou pour elle la réconforte. Elle n'a pas entamé son périple pour rien, et elle ne peut plus reculer maintenant. Mais est-ce vraiment ce qu'elle veut ? Elle a commencé sa quête parce qu'elle croyait qu'elle était la dernière… Et peut-être que ce Jaehaerys pourrait l'aider pour…

Toujours est-il que Lord Stark a au moins raison sur un point. Elle serait stupide de le croire, seulement avec une lettre. Mais maintenant, le doute existe. Prenant une décision, elle replia la lettre.

« Sortez-tous. Maintenant ! » Ordonne-t-elle. « Excepté vous, Ser Barristan. » Le vieux chevalier hocha la tête, alors que Missandei, Daario et Ser Jorah suivirent ses ordres.

« Votre Grâce ? » La questionna l'ancien chevalier de la garde royale.

« Je ne peux pas faire confiance à Ser Jorah pour répondre à ma question, car son avis sera probablement biaisé. Alors je vous demande, Ser Barristan, que pouvez-vous me dire sur Lord Eddard Stark ? »

 **Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Avez-vous appréciez la lettre de Ned à Daenerys ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voici le 11ème chapitre de Moat Cailin ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez :D**

 **Peut-être que certains d'entre vous s'impatiente par rapport à l'arrivée de Daenerys, mais je préfère faire ça lentement, avant de tout accélérer et de mal définir certaines relations / évènements qui DOIVENT se passer avant son arrivée. Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Arya était arrivée depuis un peu plus de deux mois à Moat Cailin, et elle sait qu'elle préfère largement Winterfell et ses alentours. Winterfell possède une beauté éthérée. Winterfell représente l'hiver et les loups. Même si les bannières de Moat Cailin ne sont pas encore en place pour montrer le dragon à trois têtes de la maison Targaryen, elle sait qu'elle est chez les dragons, et elle se sent mal à l'aise.

Pourtant, elle ne veut pas rentrer. Revenir à Winterfell signifie devoir assister aux leçons de couture, de chant et les nombreuses leçons pour la gestion d'un foyer par sa mère. Arya ne veut peut-être pas devenir une Dame, mais elle n'en reste pas moins une. Et elle s'en était rendu compte grâce à Sansa, étonnamment.

Sa sœur ainée lui avait permis de s'entrainer avec les chevaliers et les écuyers pendant son séjour. Et pour cela, Arya lui en était éternellement reconnaissante. Jon lui avait même fait préparer une épée fine, qu'elle avait appelée Aiguille. L'épée lui convenait parfaitement, et elle était tellement légère qu'elle ne la sentait presque pas entre ses mains.

Mais contre des chevaliers et les hommes en général, Arya avait vite compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur sa puissance. Dieux, non. Elle est loin d'être assez forte pour ça. Mais elle est rapide, et si personne ne peut la toucher, alors personne ne peut la vaincre. C'était l'un des premiers enseignements de Maitre Syrio Forel, et elle avait enfin compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

Elle s'était principalement entrainée avec Lyanna Mormont, les deux filles étant les meilleures apprenties de Moat Cailin. Lyanna préférait cependant se battre avec une masse légère et des dagues, tandis qu'Arya ne lâchait jamais son épée.

Et une fois ses journées d'entrainement terminées, Arya se rendait dans la tour Nord, inutilisée par Moat Cailin, excepté elle-même et Sansa. Sa sœur ainée avait gardé une serre offerte par les Manderlys pour s'en occuper elle-même. Et Arya avait accepté de l'aider à s'en occuper pendant son séjour, pour pouvoir se battre. Et à sa grande surprise, Arya aimait ça.

Sansa avait fait construire un véritable havre de paix, remplie de fleurs de différentes régions, principalement du Reach. Mais le plus beau, autant pour elle que pour Arya, c'est la présence des roses bleues de l'hiver, présentes habituellement à Winterfell. Bien qu'Arya soit sûre que Sansa préfère les citronniers.

« J'aime bien venir ici quand je suis stressée. » Fit la voix de Sansa, et Arya se retourna pour voir sa sœur se pencher vers un petit bosquet et sentir les fleurs.

« Je sais. Je peux comprendre pourquoi. » Admit Arya. Elle se sent aussi à l'aise dans cette serre.

« C'est étrange, mais ça me rappelle Winterfell. Toutes les fois ou Mère m'a fait m'occuper des fleurs qu'il y avait dans les jardins de verre. »

« Mère n'a jamais fait ça avec moi ! » S'étonna Arya, pas au courant que sa sœur avait dû travailler plus qu'elle.

« Bien sûr. Mère ne voulait pas que tu détruises tout son travail. » Ricana Sansa, se moquant affectueusement de sa sœur.

« Mais j'aurai pu apprendre ! J'aime ça ! Peut-être que si Mère avait su, elle ne serait pas autant sur mon dos à vouloir me transformer en Dame… » Grommela Arya.

« Oh Arya, peu importe comment notre mère essaierai, elle n'arrivera jamais à te transformer en Dame. Tu es génétiquement indisposée à en être une. » Soupira Sansa, ayant reconnu la défaite depuis longtemps.

« Hey ! Je peux être une très bonne Dame si je le veux ! » Contra Arya. « Mais je ne le veux pas. »

« Et c'est exactement ce que je viens de dire. » Rigola Sansa. Un petit silence retomba entre les deux filles, et elles s'occupèrent des plantes silencieusement.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ça ? » Demanda soudainement Arya.

« Aimer quoi ? »

« Tout ça ! Réparer Moat Cailin, avoir autant de responsabilités, ne pas être mariée à un chevalier du Sud, être mariée à Jon… »

« Sincèrement Arya ? Oui j'aime ça. C'est stressant mais gratifiant, et je suis fière de ce que j'accomplis ici. Réparer Moat Cailin est une tâche importante, et nos noms seront à jamais gravés dans l'histoire comme les premiers Seigneurs de Moat Cailin. Est-ce que je regrette de ne pas être mariée à un chevalier Suderon ? Oui, probablement un peu, mais Jon est autant, voir plus noble qu'eux, et en plus, il me donne un nom puissant, même si on doit le cacher. Est-ce que je regrette d'être mariée à Jon ? Plus maintenant. »

« Je peux voir ça. Je jure que je t'ai vu embrasser Jon alors que personne ne regardait. On aurait dit que tu lui mangeais le visage. » Fit Arya, un peu verte à l'idée que son frère et sa sœur s'embrassent… Une lueur d'excitation passa dans les yeux de Sansa.

« Alors imagines quand, le soir, je suis nue dans mon lit, collée contre le corps nu de Jon et que… »

« STOP ! » Cria Arya, sentant la bile remonter dans sa gorge. « Trop de détails, je n'écoute pas ! »

Sansa éclata de rire, et malgré elle, Arya rigola également. Le fait d'avoir été si éloignée pendant longtemps avait fait comprendre aux deux sœurs qu'elles s'aiment profondément, et que malgré leurs différents, elles sont de la même famille. Ça, et la déclaration de leur mère, qui déplore s'être autant éloignée de leur tante Lysa.

« Je ne veux pas rentrer Sansa… Père et Mère ont reçus des offres pour ma main, et contrairement à toi, les fils du Nord viennent me rendre visite… »

« Oh ? Et je parie que personne n'a retenu ton intérêt ? »

« Non ! Ils sont tous si… Ce sont des hommes ! Ils me voient tous comme une fillette fragile ! Ils sont tous stupides ! » Cracha la plus jeune Stark.

« Peut-être que tu n'es pas faite pour un Seigneur du Nord ? Peut-être que ce sera toi qui ira dans le Sud ? » Suggéra Sansa.

« Beurk non ! Père a reçu une proposition de Lord Baelish pour me marier avec notre cousin Robert ! Heureusement, Mère a refusé. »

« Baelish ? Quand je l'ai rencontré la deuxième fois, il m'a suggéré implicitement de me débarrasser de Jon pour que je puisse épouser notre cousin également. Je n'aime pas cet homme Arya, et nous devrions nous méfier de lui. »

« Mère m'a dit qu'elle ne me marierait jamais avec cousin Robert car il est encore allaité par sa mère ! Il a mon âge Sansa ! La maison Arryn est tombée bien bas, et je ne serais pas surprise si elle perd de sa superbe… » Déplora Arya. La rébellion de Robert avait une fois la meilleure alliance possible des sept royaumes. Le Val, les Riverlands et le Nord. Mais si le Val est dirigé par un enfant stupide…

« Eh bien, ils ne peuvent pas tous être comme les Starks et préserver leur héritage pendant plus de huit mille ans. » Et les deux filles se sentirent fières de descendre de la plus vieille famille de Westeros. Et l'une des plus puissantes encore aujourd'hui.

« Tu as sans doute… » Commença Arya, avant d'être coupée par l'arrivée de Jon.

« Sansa, Arya, vous êtes là ? »

« Oui Jon. » Répondit Sansa. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demande-t-elle lorsqu'elle voit le visage légèrement inquiet de son mari.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de Père. Il veut qu'Arya rentre à Winterfell. » Annonça le Seigneur de Moat Cailin, et le visage d'Arya tomba.

« Eh bien, je suis restée plus longtemps que prévu… » Soupira-t-elle, clairement déçue.

« Je peux essayer d'écrire à Mère pour lui demander que tu restes encore un peu ? » Suggéra Sansa, mais Jon secoua la tête.

« Non. Il dit que c'est important. Apparemment tu dois te préparer à rencontrer Lord Jory Corbois, qui veut te rencontrer pour ta main. » Jon semblait vraiment désolé, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Leur père était le Gardien du Nord et il l'avait commandé…

« Au moins, les Corbois ne vivent pas trop loin de Winterfell… Si Sansa a réussi à faire son devoir, je devrai réussir à le faire. Au moins, Jory a pratiquement mon âge. » Soupira Arya en se levant. « Je vais aller faire mes bagages. »

« ARYA ! » Cria Sansa, arrêtant la sortie de sa petite sœur. « Je vais venir avec toi à Winterfell. »

« QUOI ? » S'écrièrent les deux autres.

« Vous m'avez bien entendue. » S'exaspéra la rousse. « Mais je veux rester avec Arya encore un peu plus longtemps et… Je dois parler avec Mère. » Elle rougit doucement et regarda Jon. « Tu pourras t'occuper de notre château sans moi ? »

« Je pense que oui. Tu as bien tenu les comptes de nos ressources et de ton travail alors je devrais m'en sortir. »

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? » Jon secoua la tête et elle se dirigea vers lui et lui embrassa les lèvres doucement.

« Mais je ne m'occuperais pas de cette serre. » Plaisante Jon et les deux filles rigolèrent.

« Je suppose que l'on peut demander à Dacey et Lyanna de s'en occuper un petit peu ? » Sourit Sansa. « Allez viens sœur, il faut préparer nos affaires. »

* * *

« Oh vous voilà enfin ! » Soupira Catelyn, le soulagement envahissant son corps. Elle se précipita vers Arya et l'attrapa dans ses bras, avant d'attraper Sansa et de l'attirer également vers elle.

« Mère ! » Sourit la Dame de Moat Cailin, retournant l'étreinte avec force.

« J'espère que vous avez fait bonne route. » Demande Catelyn, examinant ses deux filles pour chercher le moindre signe de blessure ou de mal-être mais elle n'en trouva pas.

« Les routes étaient claires Mère. »

« Et les hommes que Jon a mis à notre disposition pour nous escorter étaient gentils et efficaces. Nous n'avons vu personne sur les routes. » Ajoute Arya.

« Je suis contente. » Sourit Catelyn. « Votre Père est dans son bureau avec Robb. Ne le dites à personne, mais ils discutent des Dames que votre frère pourrait épouser dans le futur. »

« Eh bien, c'est à son tour de se marier. » Ricana Sansa. « Nous les rencontrerons quand ils auront finis ? »

« Oui. En attendant, je veux tout savoir sur ce que vous avez fait à Moat Cailin, et toi Arya, ne crois pas que nous avons oublié que tu t'es enfuie sans demander la permission. Nous discuterons de ta punition plus tard. » Catelyn prit sa voix sévère et Arya frissonna. Elle avait espéré que ses parents auraient oubliés.

« Je te raconterai tout Mère, mais d'abord, je dois aller écrire une lettre pour informer Jon que je suis arrivée en toute sécurité. Il s'inquiétait pour moi. » Admit Sansa, les joues rouges. Catelyn acquiesça et se retourna vers sa plus jeune fille.

« Pendant que ta sœur écrit cette lettre, toi et moi irons parler de ton comportement, et de celui que tu afficheras quand Lord Jory Corbois arrivera. Et n'essaies même pas d'esquiver ces tâches parce que sinon, tes leçons d'épées seront annulées. Et ne va pas essayer de dissuader ton père, parce que c'est son idée, pas la mienne. »

Les trois femmes se séparèrent donc, Sansa se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque pour demander du papier et une plume pour écrire sa lettre.

 _Cher Jon,_

 _Arya et moi sommes arrivées sans aucun problème à Winterfell. Tu serais surpris je pense. La tour brisée a commencée à être reconstruite. Je ne resterai pas longtemps ici, comme je te l'ai promis, mais j'espère être là assez longtemps pour soutenir Arya lorsqu'elle rencontrera Lord Corbois._

 _Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de parler à Père, Robb ou Bran, puisque j'ai voulu t'écrire tout de suite, mais Mère m'a informée de quelque chose à propos de notre frère qui risque de t'intéresser, mais je t'en parlerai quand je serai de retour._

 _J'ai eu une idée sur la route, et je pense qu'elle vaut le mérite d'être exploitée. Avec l'or que nous nous faisons grâce à notre vente d'eau, nous pourrions soit embaucher plus d'hommes pour réparer le château, soit construire plus de maisons dans Moat Town pour que tous les non-soldats ne résident plus dans le château. Et si nous avons assez d'or, je pense que nous pourrions commencer à reconstruire l'aile Ouest._

 _Avec amour,_

 _Sansa Targaryen, Dame de Moat Cailin._

Sansa se dirigea vers Mestre Luwin et lui remit sa lettre pour qu'il l'envoie à Jon, avant de se diriger vers les chambres de sa sœur pour parler avec elle avant d'être appelée par son père.

« Sansa ! » Cria Robb, s'approchant rapidement et la prenant dans ses bras. « Tu m'as manqué petite sœur ! »

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué grand-frère. Jon demande si tu t'es amélioré à l'épée ou s'il te bottera le cul la prochaine fois que vous vous verrez. » Raille-t-elle.

« Je vais certainement gagner ! » Répliqua Robb avec confiance.

« Je l'espère pour toi. Jon est vraiment devenu très fort. » Fit Arya. « Il a enfin réussi à battre Dacey et Ser Duncan alors qu'ils s'étaient alliés contre lui. » Ajoute-t-elle, et Robb déglutit mais ne dit rien.

« Les filles ! Arrêtez de taquiner votre frère et venez plutôt saluer votre vieux père. » Ricana Ned en ouvrant ses bras alors que ses deux enfants se précipitèrent pour l'étreindre.

« Père ! » Sansa serra son père avec amour. Il lui avait manqué, ça faisait plus d'une année qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et à la surprise de Sansa, c'était son père qui lui manquait le plus. Mais elle le comprenait. Il était l'alpha de la meute, même si elle ne vit plus dans la même meute maintenant.

« Mes filles chéries. » Sourit Ned. « Comment vas-tu Sansa ? Et comment va Jon ? Et Moat Cailin ? Et Arya, toi et moi devrons discuter de ton comportement. »

« Je vais bien, et Jon allait bien également lorsque je suis partie de Moat Cailin. » Répondit rapidement Sansa, empêchant sa sœur de protester. « En fait, nous allons plus que bien. » Elle rougit furieusement et Arya lui donna un coup de coude.

« Ils passent leur temps à s'embrasser en cachette. » Ricane la plus jeune Stark. « Et ils pensent que personne ne les remarque, mais leur peuple est juste trop gentil pour leur faire remarquer ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Nous sommes discrets ! » S'écria Sansa, avant de porter la main à sa bouche, venant d'avouer qu'elle et Jon s'embrassaient souvent. Ned et Robb éclatèrent de rire tandis que Catelyn sourit simplement.

« C'est bon. Je suis content que toi et Jon vous entendez bien. » Admit son père et elle hoche la tête, sachant que son père lui avait donné ce qu'il lui avait toujours promis. Un mari noble, attentionné, gentil et juste.

« Tout va bien entre nous. » Confirme-t-elle encore une fois. « Et Moat Cailin avance bien. Nous avons une petite ville en dehors du château avec cent habitations et une forge. »

« Je m'en souviens. Vous en aviez parlé lors de ma visite. » Intervint Robb, se rappelant avoir entendu son frère et sa sœur en parler avec leur peuple.

« Eh bien maintenant il est terminé. Pour le moment. Il y a encore des familles qui vivent dans le château, et nous allons faire construire d'autres maisons pour qu'ils aillent tous dans le village. » Expliqua Sansa. « Mais c'est compliqué, nous avons peu d'hommes, et il faut aussi réparer la forteresse. »

« Les réparations de Moat Cailin sont importantes, mais votre peuple aussi. » Fit sagement Ned. « Je ne peux pas te donner des hommes, sinon, les autres familles en demanderaient également, et je préfère les garder sous mon autorité. De plus, ce n'est pas à moi de partir et ils n'accepteront pas forcément, même si je leur demande. » Sansa savait qu'il avait raison. Après tout, si il envoyait des hommes, alors ces hommes abandonneraient tout ce qu'ils ont.

« Je comprends Père. Mais j'ai eu une idée sur la route pour venir ici, il faut que j'en discute avec Jon. Nous embaucherons peut-être des hommes, aux Manderlys ou aux Reeds, pour construire le village ou réparer la forteresse. Il y a encore beaucoup à faire. En plus d'un an, nous n'avons même pas reconstruit une seule des dix-sept tours effondrées. » Elle soupira intérieurement, repensant à la construction de la tour principale Sud. Il y a tellement de travail à faire.

« Ou allez-vous trouver l'or pour embaucher ces hommes ? » Catelyn demanda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle sait que sa fille a trouvé une petite mine d'or dans les montagnes, mais surement il n'y a pas assez d'or pour embaucher tant d'hommes pour une telle reconstruction.

« En parlant de ça… Robb tu veux bien aller chercher un seau de neige ? » Demande Sansa, et Robb la regarda avec confusion. Mais il accepta quand même et sortit du bureau de leur père. « Jon a eu une idée, et nous l'avons testée. Cela fait déjà quelques mois que nous le savons, et nous en avons profité pour mettre en place un commerce avec les Carons de Serena, les Redwynes et les Tarlys. »

« Un commerce ? » S'étonna Ned. Le Nord fait très peu d'échanges avec le Sud, excepté pour la nourriture pendant les temps durs, ou les grains pour démarrer une récolte quand les agriculteurs perdent leurs récoltes. Parfois, ils s'échangent des animaux également.

« Oui. Un commerce très rentable pour nous. Maintenant que nous avons des partenariats commerciaux établis, nous pouvons partager notre méthode. Certes ça ne rapporte pas beaucoup, mais c'est suffisant pour remplir nos voutes d'or. » Avoua Sansa, avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait également un contrat avec la maison Castelfoyer. Ses parents la regardèrent interrogateurs, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser des questions que Robb rentra avec un seau rempli de neige. « Ah te voilà ! Met le seau près de la cheminée. » Demanda Sansa, et Robb s'exécuta docilement.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as fait faire ça. » Avoua Robb. Elle attendit encore un peu et s'approcha du seau. Souriant en apercevant le liquide, elle regarda sa famille.

« Eh bien, tout le monde sait que la neige fond et se transforme en eau quand il fait assez chaud. Jon a découvert que cette eau était potable. » Admit Sansa.

« Potable ? » Se demanda Ned. Il s'avança vers le seau et prit de l'eau dans ses mains avant de les porter à sa bouche et de gouter l'eau. « Ma foi tu as raison ma fille ! » Il avait l'air étonné.

« Oui. Comme je l'ai dit, nous l'avons testé. Nous vendons donc un tonneau d'eau pour dix cerfs d'or. En comptant qu'un tonneau de bois étanche coute environ cinq cerfs d'argent, nous faisons un véritable bénéfice. » Révéla Sansa. ( **AN : 1 cerf d'or = 10 cerfs d'argent = 100 cerfs de cuivre** )

« Wow. » Fit Catelyn, impressionnée. « Et avec toute la neige que nous avons en permanence ici… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Exact Mère. Il suffit de fabriquer des tonneaux et de les mettre au dehors. Avec la neige, ils se remplissent tous seuls. Nous avons juste à payer les marchands pour livrer nos marchandises. La neige fond toute seule lorsqu'elle arrive dans les Riverlands. » Confirma la jeune rousse, fière d'être la première maison du Nord à avoir fait cette découverte.

« Impressionnant. » Admit Ned. « Je suppose que nous pourrons faire de même. Je demanderai aux menuisiers de fabriquer les tonneaux les plus étanches possibles, et je contacterai les familles du Sud pour un commerce. Une fois que je l'aurai fait, je ferai passer l'information aux autres familles du Nord. » Sansa acquiesça, sachant que son père n'aurait aucun problème pour mettre des contrats en place au vu de sa réputation.

« Essayez de garder nos tarifs. » Dit-elle. « Ou de nous informer si vous les augmentez. Parce que d'après Jon, les Suderons font une très bonne affaire en achetant notre eau au lieu de la produire eux-mêmes. »

« Il a raison. » Avoua Catelyn. « Je me souviens de mon père en train de faire vaporiser l'eau des rivières pour donner de l'eau pure à ma mère quand elle était malade. »

« En tout cas, ça nous fera une source d'or supplémentaire. » Remarqua Robb. « Et avec l'Hiver qui devrait bientôt venir, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose. » Son observation fit peur à Sansa. Ce serait son premier Hiver, et elle sait que les stocks de nourriture ne sont pas encore suffisants pour tenir. Il faut qu'elle fasse construire des greniers pour stocker le grain ! Un coup retentit à la porte et un garde entra.

« Mon Seigneur, des cavaliers sont en approche. Ils portent la bannière des Corbois. » Annonça le garde. Ned le remercia et hocha la tête.

« Bien. Robb, Arya, venez avec moi. Il faut les accueillir proprement. » Il se leva et les deux enfants cités le suivirent sans dire un mot, bien qu'Arya grommela. Sansa sourit malgré elle. Elle réconforterait sa sœur tout à l'heure, mais elle aurait l'occasion de la voir en robe, et ça, c'est encore plus rare que l'acier Valyrien. Mais maintenant qu'elle est seule avec sa mère, il fallait qu'elle lui pose une question importante.

« Mère ? J'ai besoin de savoir… » Elle posa à sa mère un certain nombre de questions, et passa ensuite le reste de la matinée à parler avec elle, lui expliquant chaque détail de sa vie à Moat Cailin, et sa mère fit de même en racontant les évènements récents de Winterfell, et en donnant des nouvelles de Rickon, qui était chez les Umbers comme pupille, ce qui amena la discussion sur Lyanna Mormont.

Apparemment, Lyanna et Rickon sont les seuls pupilles du Nord et avaient acquis des surnoms. Lyanna est la Pupille de Moat Cailin, tandis que Rickon est la Pupille de Last Hearth. La plupart des Nordiens aiment se dire que ces deux pupilles finiront par être fiancés, et même Sansa devait admettre que l'idée était plutôt tentante. Elle était devenue vraiment friande de Lyanna, et même Arya l'aimait bien. Elle était très douée dans l'art de se battre, parlait directement sans se soucier de dire quelque chose de vexant, donnant toujours son opinion. Et elle est plutôt bonne pour prendre des décisions dans une maison, même si elle doit encore faire beaucoup de progrès. Elle deviendra une très bonne femme du Nord, sans aucun doute.

Elle passa ensuite plusieurs jours avec sa famille, passant autant de temps qu'elle pouvait avec ses frères et sœurs. Bran était devenu particulièrement bon à l'épée, mais elle savait au fond d'elle que Robb, Jon et Théon étaient meilleurs à son âge. Robb lui avait avoué quelle femme il allait probablement épouser, et elle avait approuvé son choix. Et Arya n'était pas du tout ravie de rencontrer Jory Corbois, mais c'était réciproque, et Lord Corbois n'avait donc pas fait de proposition de fiançailles, au plus grand soulagement d'Arya. Finalement, elle était repartie à Moat Cailin après avoir passé sept jours avec sa famille et, alors qu'elle était déçue de partir, elle était également très excitée de revenir.


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut tout le monde ! Désolé pour l'attente, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit dans mon autre histoire, j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire. En tout cas, voici le 12ème chapitre de Moat Cailin ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Dites-moi si vous trouvez les tarifs justes ? Parce que je dois admettre que j'ai eu un gros fou rire quand je l'ai fait relire à mon frère, quand il m'a fait réaliser que j'étais HYPER CHER ! On a du rigoler pendant au moins deux heures à lire les quelques passages, dont un que j'ai supprimé car impossible de réussir à le tourner en une vraie phrase tellement on rigolait mdr.**

 **Merci pour les reviews, ça fait super plaisir ! Continuez à donnez vos avis les amis !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Dès son retour à Moat Cailin, Sansa s'était précipitée dans les bras de Jon et avait chaleureusement salué Lyanna et Dacey. Son peuple avait été content de la revoir également. Certes Jon faisait du bon travail en la remplaçant, mais il était trop débordé pour s'impliquer réellement sur ses nouvelles tâches.

Elle avait alors discuté avec Jon pour mettre en place différents plans pour l'avenir. Maintenant que les murs sud sont reconstruits, les hommes reconstruisaient les tours, continuant la tour principale Sud en priorité. Mais l'aile Sud est également en réparation pour être opérationnelle. L'aile ouest et le reste de l'aile Nord attendrait encore.

Ils avaient cependant épargnés une quarantaine d'hommes pour construire quelques bâtiments dans le village de Moat Town, mais ils n'avaient laissés aucune indication quant à l'utilisation de ces habitations. Et maintenant, trois mois après le retour de Sansa, les bâtiments sont finis d'être construits.

Et aujourd'hui, la totalité de la population de Moat Cailin et Moat Town était rassemblée dans la grande salle de la forteresse, se serrant les uns contre les autres pour tous s'entasser dans la salle. Seuls Jon, Sansa, Dacey, Lyanna, Ser Duncan et Mestre Edwin étaient à l'aise, assis à la haute table. Jon se servit un peu de vin et servit un gobelet à sa femme qui le remercia avec un sourire, avant qu'il ne se lève, amenant un silence complet dans la salle.

« Peuple de Moat Cailin, cela fait maintenant plus d'une année que nous avons transformés cette forteresse en maison. Plus d'une année que nous vivons dans des conditions difficiles. Il y a exactement eu seize lunes depuis notre arrivée. » Commence-t-il, et Sansa se leva, prenant la parole à son tour.

« Seize lunes d'efforts communs, et un grand nombre d'évènements se sont déroulés depuis que nous sommes ici. L'aile Est est entièrement habitable, l'aile Sud est à moitié rénovée, les murs sud sont renforcés, des serres ont été montées et un village a fait son apparition. »

« Tout ce qui a été fait sur nos terres était encore impensable il y a quinze années, et pourtant, nous sommes ici aujourd'hui. » Jon avait l'air heureux de dire ça. « Et même si ma femme et moi sommes les propriétaires de ces terres et des ressources, c'est grâce à vous que nous avons pu réaliser tout cela. Alors au nom de la maison Targaryen, nous vous remercions. » Finit-il en levant son verre de vin, faisant applaudir son peuple, qui l'acclama avec enthousiasme, frappant leurs chopes sur les tables en bois.

« C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, nous souhaitons discuter de quelque chose dont vous nous aviez fait la requête il y a longtemps. Je suppose que vous vous demandez à qui iront les nouvelles habitations construites dans le village ? » Demanda Sansa, et le bruit de la foule confirma qu'en effet, ils sont curieux.

« Eh bien, c'est très simple. Ces habitations ne sont pas des habitations. Ce sont les premiers bâtiments du quartier des commerces de Moat Town. » Révéla Jon, amenant un grand murmure enthousiaste. Les hommes et les femmes attendaient vraiment le début des commerces, pour devenir une véritable ville.

« Nous sommes restés sur des commerces simples pour le moment. » Avoua Sansa. « Je vais vous en parler dans l'ordre, pour rester la plus compréhensive possible. » Elle se tut, laissant le silence revenir, avant de reprendre la parole. « Il y aura deux tavernes, trois brasseurs de bières et deux auberges. »

« Avec eux, il y aura aussi deux couturiers, deux cordonneries, quatre tanneries et deux menuiseries. » Ajoute Jon.

« Il y aura aussi un petit cabinet pour un médecin. Si personne n'a de compétences dans ce domaine, une personne sera formée par notre Mestre Edwin. » Continua Sansa.

« Et enfin, il y aura une armurerie, qui travaillera avec la forge. Mais ils travailleront également pour une caserne qui sera dirigée par Lady Dacey Mormont. » Termina Jon.

« Bien entendu, les ventes à l'étalage de vos produits sont autorisés. Nous demandons simplement qu'elles se fassent dans le quartier des commerces pour ne pas encombrer le village. » Expliqua la Dame de Moat Cailin. « Vous pourrez vendre de tout, grains, peaux, poissons, viandes et meubles par exemple. Au prix que vous voulez. » Leur peuple murmura avec enthousiasme, et la bonne humeur se répandit rapidement.

« Mais mettre en place ces commerces nous permets de mettre en place les taxes que nous avons finalement fixées. » Jon grimaça intérieurement, mais les taxes sont présentes dans n'importe quelle partie de Westeros, et Moat Cailin n'en fera pas exception. « La location des maisons du village s'élève à 15 cerfs d'argent par maison. Il en va de même pour les établissements de commerce. »

« Les agriculteurs devront nous donner 10% de leurs récoltes. S'ils souhaitent en garder plus, ils devront payer une taxe de 75 cerfs de cuivre par kilo de pomme de terre, 35 cerfs de cuivre par kilo de houblon, 30 cerfs de cuivre par kilo de blé, et 25 cerfs de cuivre par kilo de pois ou d'haricots. Les récoltes de tomates et d'oignons sont exclusivement réservées pour les habitants de la forteresse, en particulier les soldats et les nobles. » Ajoute Sansa.

« Les éleveurs de lapins pourront garder les trois quarts de la viande de l'animal, et le reste nous sera donné. Une peau sur trois nous sera donnée et les deux autres pourront être gardées. Les éleveurs de porcs pourront garder les trois quarts de la viande de l'animal, et les trois quarts de la peau. Le reste nous sera donné. Les éleveurs de moutons devront donner le quart de la viande de l'animal et donner les trois quarts de la laine. Les éleveurs de vaches devront donner le quart de la viande de l'animal, un quart du lait recueilli et la moitié de la peau. » Continua Jon, imperturbable par les murmures de la foule.

« Nous sommes heureux d'annoncer que nous venons d'acheter quatre-cent poules et cinquante chèvres, avec quelques coqs et boucs pour la reproduction. » Ajouta Sansa, gagnant des murmures d'excitation parmi son peuple. « Les éleveurs de chèvres devront donner le quart de la viande de l'animal, le quart du lait recueilli et la moitié de la peau. Une poule sera donnée par habitation dans le village et vous êtes libres d'en faire ce que vous voulez. Le reste sera donné à des éleveurs qui devront donner les trois quarts des plumes, les deux tiers des œufs et un quart de la viande. » Explique-t-elle.

« Si l'un d'entre vous souhaite acheter un animal, une poule ou un lapin vous coutera 10 cerfs d'or, un porc coutera 50 cerfs d'or, un mouton sera vendu pour 75 cerfs d'or et une vache coutera 100 cerfs d'or. Les chèvres ne seront pas en vente. » Fit Jon. De cette façon, il est certain de garder un contrôle sur les animaux

« Vous êtes libres de pêcher aux alentours de Moat Cailin, à la condition de vous inscrire dans un registre de pêcheur que je vais mettre à votre disposition, et de respecter les consignes qui vous seront données. De la même façon, vous êtes libres de cultiver ce que vous voulez dans vos parcelles de terrain.» Compléta Sansa.

« La viande qui sera donnée sera stockée dans des coffres remplis de neige pour la conservation, dans nos entrepôts privés. Les récoltes données seront stockées dans les greniers prévus à cet effet. Il faudra les remplir pour pouvoir tenir l'Hiver. Nous avons le sentiment que l'Hiver arrive bientôt, et qu'il sera aussi long que le long Eté dans lequel nous vivons encore. Comme dans les autres châteaux du Nord, pendant l'Hiver, ce seront ces stocks qui nous permettront de nous nourrir. Il faut que l'on remplisse les greniers et les coffres avant le début de l'Hiver. Nous sommes conscients que ce sera dur, mais d'après nos estimations et celle du mestre, nous y arriverons. » Jon donna les instructions aux éleveurs et aux agriculteurs.

« Maintenant, je sais qu'il y a plus d'animaux aujourd'hui que lors de notre arrivée. Nous souhaitons donc qu'il y ait dix éleveurs de lapins, deux éleveurs de vaches, deux éleveurs de chèvres, deux éleveurs de poules, un éleveur de mouton et un éleveur de porc. Les personnes intéressées resteront après cette réunion. »

« De même pour l'agriculture. Il y a quatre familles qui cultivent en ce moment. Nous souhaitons passer à vingt familles agricultrices. Comme l'a déjà dit ma femme, les personnes intéressées resteront après cette réunion. »

« Il faut savoir qu'il y a une taxe sur la terre équivalente à 800 cerfs de cuivre par parcelle de terrain. Les agriculteurs et les éleveurs devront payer cette taxe en plus de payer la taxe de leur maison. » Informa Sansa.

« Nous savons que beaucoup d'entre vous sont déjà en possession de pièce d'or, d'argent ou de cuivre provenant de votre ancienne vie. Vous pourrez donc lancer l'économie du village sans problème. Mais à partir de maintenant, nous paierons pour vos service. » Sourit Jon, et leur peuple claquèrent violemment leurs boissons sur les tables en bois pour exprimer leur joie.

« Nous paierons les mineurs 50 cerfs d'argent par lune. Les bûcherons seront payés 40 cerfs d'argent par lune. Les cuisiniers de Moat Cailin seront payés 15 cerfs d'argent par lune et les servants de Moat Cailin seront payés 400 cerfs de cuivre par lune. En revanche, les servants et les cuisiniers se verront offrir leur nourriture. » Déclara Sansa, et la plupart du peuple applaudit. Ces paiements ressemblent à ceux de Winterfell, même si un peu plus bas que la ville principale du Nord.

« Nos éleveurs seront payés 20 cerfs d'or par lune. Nos agriculteurs seront payés 10 cerfs d'or par lune. Ils sont payés pendant le premier Hiver puisqu'ils doivent être capables de nous fournir les meilleurs récoltes et grains possible. En revanche, par la suite, ce sera à eux de gagner leur or. » Expliqua Jon.

« Maintenant, pour les habitants de la forteresse n'ayant pas encore de maison dans le village, nous allons embaucher des hommes chez les Manderlys pour faire construire plus vite, et il y aura bientôt deux cent habitations. » Annonça Sansa. La plupart de leur or irait dans le paiement de ces hommes pour qu'ils construisent vite. Mais ils récupéreront leur or assez rapidement.

« Pour ceux qui le souhaitent, la caserne sera ouverte à tous. Peu importe que vous soyez un homme, une femme ou un enfant. Ce qui compte, c'est votre motivation et votre envie d'être un défenseur du Nord. Vous pouvez vous inscrire gratuitement, après avoir passé certains tests. Pendant votre formation, vous ne serez pas payé. Dès que l'instructeur de la caserne aura jugé que vous êtes apte à devenir soldat, nous vous paierons 10 cerfs d'or par lune. » Expliqua Jon, attirant de nombreux cris de joie. « Les personnes devenant chevaliers sous les formations de Ser Duncan et de ses hommes seront payés 15 cerfs d'or par lune. Enfin, Lady Dacey Mormont, qui est la maitresse d'arme de Moat Cailin sera l'instructrice en chef de la caserne et sera payée 50 cerfs d'or. »

« N'oublions pas Mestre Edwin qui sera payé 8 cerfs d'or par lune, et sera libre de s'occuper d'une future bibliothèque à sa guise. » Termina Sansa, gagnant un sourire du Mestre. « Avez-vous des questions ? »

Personne ne répondit, alors ils terminèrent la réunion. Seules les personnes souhaitant devenir agriculteurs et éleveurs restèrent. Sansa se chargea alors d'expliquer aux éleveurs qu'ils se partageraient le travail et les animaux, divisant équitablement entre chaque famille. Les poules et les chèvres arrivant dans quelques jours, les nouveaux éleveurs devraient attendre encore un peu pour lancer l'élevage. Cependant, Sansa promis de mettre ce temps à disposition en construisant des enclos et des poulaillers, ainsi que délimiter les parcelles de terrain. Elle fit de même pour les agriculteurs. Elle se fiche de ce qu'ils cultivent, tant qu'ils respectent les taxes et qu'ils produisent suffisamment de nourriture.

De son côté, Jon demanda qui seront les premiers commerçants de Moat Town et il les dirigea lui-même dans les nouveaux bâtiments, souhaitant les faire découvrir lui-même. Il fit passer le mot que lui et Sansa allaient embaucher des hommes de Port-Blanc pour construire rapidement les maisons manquantes. Il souhaite, et Sansa aussi, que la forteresse redevienne un endroit pour les soldats, et non pour le petit peuple.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la forteresse, il parla rapidement avec Dacey des programmes de formations des futurs soldats, et des compétences requises pour devenir soldat. Et les niveaux sont élevés. Moat Cailin est la forteresse de défense du Nord contre le Sud. Les meilleurs soldats du Nord doivent être ici. Après avoir fixé les programmes et exigences, Jon fut interpellé par Lyanna Mormont qui souhaitait tester ses compétences contre lui.

Elle s'était améliorée, mais elle n'est toujours pas à son niveau ou celui de Dacey. Pourtant, Jon en est sûr, la petite oursonne deviendra aussi forte que le reste de sa famille. Après lui avoir donné des conseils sur la façon de positionner ses pieds pour donner des coups plus puissants ou pour encaisser des coups puissants, les deux se dirigèrent vers la salle du Mestre ou Lyanna avait une leçon tardive pour rattraper celle qu'elle avait ratée dans la matinée.

« Ah Mestre Edwin. Je vous amène Lyanna pour sa leçon. J'espère qu'elle se débrouille bien. » Fit Jon, posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Edwin sourit doucement et hoche la tête.

« Lady Lyanna est très bonne pour reconnaitre les emblèmes de chaque maison mon Seigneur. Elle a encore des lacunes sur l'histoire et les mots des maisons cela dit, mais elle est encore jeune et je ne doute pas de son talent. Je suis heureux de l'avoir comme élève. » Répondit le vieux Mestre, et Lyanna rayonna de fierté. Jon sourit grandement à la jeune fille.

« Eh bien, je suis sûr que votre mère sera heureuse de l'apprendre. Ça et vos progrès phénoménaux dans l'utilisation des armes. » Sourit Jon en regardant la jeune fille qu'il avait appris à apprécier comme une autre petite sœur, même s'il devait se montrer sévère avec elle pour qu'elle le respecte. Lyanna rougit légèrement et hocha la tête, n'aimant pas répondre aux compliments.

« C'est l'heure de notre leçon maintenant. Entrez Lady Lyanna, et reprenez vos livres d'histoire sur la bataille du Roi Théon Stark. Je dois parler avec Lord Jon avant de venir vous rejoindre. » Lyanna s'exécuta et Jon regarda curieusement son Mestre qui lui tendit un gros rouleau de parchemin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un cavalier est venu apporter ceci aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas le livrer à n'importe qui d'autre que vous, et j'ai dû l'informer de votre réunion de ce matin pour lui expliquer que vous étiez indisponible. Et quand j'ai demandé si cela avait un rapport avec votre tante, il a simplement hoché la tête et a accepté de me laisser ce message quand il a compris que j'étais au courant de votre véritable filiation. »

La bouche de Jon fit un 'o' parfait avant qu'il ne prenne le rouleau dans ses mains. Il n'y avait pas de seau, mais il se doutait qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Si quelqu'un tombe sur ce message, il comprendrait tout de suite vers qui le Nord prête allégeance. Il remercia le Mestre qui entra dans la salle pour la leçon d'histoire, et s'en alla dans son bureau ou il retrouva Sansa. Silencieusement, il s'assit sur le lit et il ne vit pas sa femme le regarder du coin de l'œil. Il ouvrit la lettre et la lut silencieusement.

 _Lord Jon, Seigneur de Moat Cailin,_

 _Je suppose que vous vous attendiez à recevoir un message de ma part, et si ce n'est pas le cas, cela ne change rien. J'ai bien reçu la lettre que votre oncle, Lord Eddard Stark, Seigneur de Winterfell et Gardien du Nord m'a envoyé. Je ne peux que vous laissez imaginer ma surprise quand j'ai appris votre existence._

 _Bien entendu, j'ai des doutes sur vos véritables parents, je ne peux pas me fier à une simple lettre qui m'a été envoyée par un inconnu. Cependant, Ser Barristan, un ancien chevalier de la Garde Royale du trône de fer, et actuellement un chevalier à mes ordres, m'a parlé de votre oncle, Lord Eddard, en le vantant comme l'homme le plus honorable de Westeros. Il a toujours cru qu'il était impossible pour un tel homme d'engendrer un bâtard._

 _Pour mon chevalier, le fait que vous ne soyez pas le fils de Ned Stark a du sens, mais le fait que vous soyez le fils de mon frère est un sujet plus… délicat. Je ne nie pas que c'est possible, mais sans aucune preuve réelle, je ne peux pas vous croire complétement. Votre oncle m'informe qu'il a des preuves, comme l'acte de mariage de vos parents et votre acte de naissance, mais reconnait que ce genre de document peut être falsifié. Cependant, il me dit qu'il a une preuve secrète, et je ne peux que me demander quelle est cette preuve. Je suppose que je ne le saurais pas jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre ou que je le rencontre._

 _La famille est un sujet sensible pour moi Lord Jon, et pour votre bien-être, j'espère que votre oncle dit la vérité, sinon, je lâcherai mes trois dragons sur le Nord, peu importe si vous n'êtes pas responsable des actions de votre oncle. Dans le cas où vous vous révélez être le véritable fils de mon frère, votre oncle m'informe que vous êtes prêts à plier le genou en ma faveur. Je vous en suis reconnaissante, car je n'ai pas entrepris mon voyage pour simplement être mise en second plan. Seulement, je pense que plusieurs discussions entre nous, et peut-être votre femme, seront nécessaires pour se mettre d'accord sur quelques points délicats de mon aventure._

 _Je ne peux actuellement pas traverser la mer étroite avec mon armée par manque de navires. De plus, je dois trouver un moyen de revenir vers Westeros sans être repérée par les forces de l'Usurpateur qui a renforcé ses côtes pour mon arrivée._

 _Vous souhaitant bonne fortune dans la gestion de votre forteresse,_

 _Daenerys Targaryen, Reine de Meereen, Reine des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, Protectrice des sept couronnes, Mère des Dragons, L'imbrûlée et Briseuse de chaines._

En remarquant le visage sans expression de son mari, Sansa se demanda ce que pouvait bien contenir cette lettre. Elle se leva et le rejoignit sur le lit. Machinalement, il lui donna le message et elle le lut.

« Je ne savais pas que Père avait envoyé une lettre à ta tante. Il ne m'a pas prévenue quand j'étais à Winterfell. » Sansa brisa le silence, mais son mari resta pensif. « Au moins, elle sait que tu existes maintenant. »

« Oui. »

« Et elle n'a pas l'air hostile au moins. Je peux la comprendre je pense. »

« Oui. »

« En plus, avec Ser Barristan qui la conseille, je pense qu'elle s'est bien entourée. »

« Oui. » Répondit une nouvelle fois Jon, et Sansa s'énerva.

« Et Robb m'a envoyé une lettre disant qu'il s'était marié en secret avec une sauvageonne. »

« Oui…. Attends quoi ? » S'étonna Jon en se retournant brusquement vers sa femme.

« Tu ne m'écoutais pas. » Le gronda-t-elle doucement. Il lui fit un petit regard d'excuse.

« Je… Désolé… Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais pensé que je serais si proche de rencontrer Daenerys. Pour moi, elle restait… Eh bien, quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la mer, tout simplement. » Explique-t-il.

« Tu allais forcément la rencontrer un jour. » Fit simplement Sansa. « Mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé. Elle doit trouver un moyen de revenir sur Westeros. »

« Je ne savais pas que Robert avait fait renforcer les côtes. Tu étais au courant ? » Demanda Jon, et Sansa secoua la tête. « Il doit s'attendre à une invasion. Il a raison cependant. »

« Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que Dorne n'a pas rejoint le côté Targaryen. Après ce qu'il s'est passé pour Elia et ses enfants, je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient rejoint les Barathéon. De même, ils sont ennemis avec les Tyrells, avec ce que le Prince Oberyn a fait à l'héritier de Hautjardin. »

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? » S'étonna Jon.

« J'écoutais ce que Mestre Luwin disait dans nos leçons, contrairement à toi. » Railla Sansa. « Mais ils doivent forcément être au courant de l'existence de Daenerys. Pourtant, à en croire cette lettre, toutes les côtes sont renforcées. »

« Mais il y a quelque chose dont Robert ne pensera pas et qui profitera à ma tante. » Annonça Jon, en se levant et en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

« Quoi ? » Demanda curieusement Sansa, suivant machinalement son mari alors qu'il prenait une plume et un parchemin.

« Le Nord n'est pas son allié. » Répondit Jon, commençant à écrire sur un parchemin. « Il faudra faire préparer les chambres de l'aile Nord pour les Seigneurs du Nord. Je les invite tous ici. »

 **Pour information, au début, je payais dix fois moins cher les ouvriers, je les taxais cinq fois plus, et à titre d'exemple, un citron se vendait 10 or. (Oui, voilà pourquoi je rigolait avec mon frère xD)**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites le moi en commentaire :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut tout le monde ! Désolé pour l'attente, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire. En tout cas, voici le 13ème chapitre de Moat Cailin ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
**

 **Merci pour les reviews, ça fait super plaisir ! Continuez à donnez vos avis les amis !**

 **Katleen Mia AGIE : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Il a fait super plaisir ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre alors :P Un rapprochement entre Jon et Sansa ? Ils sont déjà très proches pour le moment. Dans ma tête, j'essaie d'imaginer leur relation comme celle de Cat et Ned, mais comme je l'ai déjà écrit, Cat et Ned avaient déjà Robb quand ils se sont "réellement rencontrés", donc le rapprochement était plus facile. Je ne veux pas que Jon et Sansa aient d'enfants pour le moment, ou du moins, pas avant d'avoir rencontrer Daenerys, donc je devrai écrire des rapprochements dans le futur :p**

 **Rose-Eliade : Merci :D**

 **pas-14kylm : Thank you for your review ! I personally don't think that there is many details in my story, but I like it like that.**

 **greenarrow07 : Why do you think that Bran will be Daenerys's Knight ? I mean, I literally don't speak about Bran lol ! That just remind me that I will speak about him later, cause, well, I almost forgot about him xD**

 **Guest : Bran Stark/Daenerys ? Sorry but no. I have other plans for Daenerys and Bran. I mean, Bran isn't the three eyed raven in this story, so I need to come with a new story for him. He won't be able to "control" a dragon, even if he is a warg.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Daenerys soupira une énième fois après avoir accueilli la dernière personne de la journée pour qu'elle puisse entendre ses réclamations. Mais maintenant, elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle se leva et se dirigea vers ses quartiers, directement suivie par Missandei et Ver Gris, ses deux confidents les plus fidèles, ainsi que par Ser Jorah, Daario Naharis et Ser Barristan d'un peu plus loin.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans ses quartiers, elle laissa tomber son visage de Reine pour redevenir simplement Daenerys. Elle fit signe à Missandei de détacher ses cheveux, et s'assit sur le bord de son balcon, contemplant la ville en face d'elle. Sa ville.

Maintenant qu'elle avait conquis toutes les villes esclavagistes, et annihilé les maitres et l'esclavage en général, la ville semblait plus joyeuse et festive. D'après Ser Barristan et Ser Jorah, le système social de Meereen ressemble maintenant à celui de Westeros, et Daenerys en est heureuse. Elle est bien au courant qu'il y aura toujours des pauvres et des riches, des gouvernants et des gouvernés, mais ce système est bien plus juste que l'esclavage.

Maintenant que les villes libres sont sous la domination Targaryenne, il faut qu'elle pense à son retour à Westeros. Retour vers sa terre natale. Retour vers les terres dirigées par ses ancêtres. Retour vers ce qui lui revient de droit. Enfin, pas totalement. Retour vers un neveu qu'elle ne connait pas.

En parlant de son neveu, il lui avait envoyé un message qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu aujourd'hui. Malgré son impatience, elle ne voulait pas être déconcentrée de son devoir de Reine et d'être de mauvais jugement pour son peuple. Mais maintenant qu'elle était seule avec ses conseillers… Il est peut-être temps de leur révéler son existence.

« Tout le monde à la table du conseil. » Ordonne-t-elle doucement mais autoritairement. Chaque personne hocha la tête et obéit. Elle ne les rejoignit pas tout de suite, son regard s'attardant sur le soleil se couchant à l'horizon, et un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit. Elle ferma les yeux, et vida son esprit.

« Ma Reine ? » Demanda Daario, n'aimant pas attendre pour rien. Elle rouvrit les yeux, légèrement agacée, mais sait qu'elle doit revenir à ses plans d'invasion de Westeros. Elle s'assit sur sa propre chaise, un peu éloignée des autres pour qu'elle puisse tous les avoir dans son champ de vision.

« Maintenant que Meereen est en paix, il est temps d'envisager mon retour à Westeros. » Déclare-t-elle.

« Je n'avais aucun doute que ce jour viendrait ma Reine. » Fit amoureusement Jorah, et elle hoche la tête sèchement. Elle ne lui a pas vraiment pardonné sa trahison, mais elle ne peut pas se passer de ses conseils. Lui et Ser Barristan sont les seuls qui connaissent véritablement Westeros après tout.

« Moi non plus. Mais nous n'avons pas assez de navire pour mon armée, ni assez de vivre pour tenir pendant toute une traversée. » Annonce-t-elle.

« Le peuple de Meereen pourrait commencer la construction de navires. Cela mettra un peu de temps, mais c'est la seule chose que nous pouvons vraiment faire à ce stade. » Répondit Daario. « Comme pour les vivres, le temps que ces navires se construisent, il y a largement le temps de récolter de quoi tenir la traversée. »

« Cela me navre de le dire ma Reine, mais je suis d'accord avec Daario. Nous avons déjà réquisitionné tous les navires des villes libres lorsque nous avons pris soin des maitres. » Soutint Ser Barristan.

« Immaculés pas faibles. Immaculés peuvent tenir sans manger pendant longtemps. » Ajouta Ver Gris, avec ses nouvelles compétences de langage dans la langue commune.

« Il faut cependant pouvoir arriver à Westeros. Même si nous avons assez de navires, l'Usurpateur a fait renforcer ses côtes, et nous ne pouvons pas arriver sans pertes, même avec mes dragons. De plus, nous savons que les Immaculés ne sont pas efficaces en mer. » Daenerys jeta un petit regard sympathique vers le lieutenant des Immaculés.

« Nous trouverons une solution plus tard, lorsque nous aurons des navires. Pour le moment, ça ne sert à rien de faire des plans si nous devons attendre avant de pouvoir les mettre en action. » Fit sagement Barristan.

Daenerys hocha la tête et sortit le parchemin d'une poche intérieure de ses robes. Elle regarda le seau de loup, légèrement différent de celui des Starks. Elle ouvrit la lettre et lut silencieusement. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, un petit sourire apparut sur son joli visage.

« De bonnes nouvelles ma Reine ? » Supposa Daario.

« On peut dire ça. » Accepta Daenerys. « Il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit. Quelque chose d'important. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ma Reine ? » Demanda rapidement Jorah, regardant fixement la femme aux cheveux d'argent en face de lui.

« Vous souvenez-vous de la lettre que j'ai reçu il y a quelques temps, provenant de la maison Stark ? »

« Les chiens de l'Usurpateur ? » Demanda Daario, même si il connait déjà la réponse.

« Oui. Eh bien, pas vraiment actuellement. » Répondit-elle, amenant des visages de confusion chez ses conseillers.

« Que voulez-vous dire ma Reine ? » Questionna prudemment Jorah. Daenerys ne dit rien, et sortit la lettre qu'elle avait reçue de Lord Stark.

« Je veux revenir à Westeros car c'est mon droit de naissance. Je suis la dernière personne de ma famille. » Elle se tut une seconde, avant de rouvrir la bouche. « Ou alors, je pensais l'être. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il existe un autre Targaryen ? C'est impossible ! J'ai vu vos deux frères mourir, et votre neveu Aegon et votre nièce Rhaenys sont morts il y a longtemps ! » S'époumona Jorah.

« Je sais. » Fit calmement Daenerys.

« Votre Grâce ? » Questionna simplement Missandei, demandant plus d'explications.

« Dans sa lettre, Lord Stark me dit qu'il a recueilli le fils de mon frère Rhaegar quand il l'a trouvé. Le fils qu'il a eu avec Lyanna Stark. » Révèle-t-elle, au choc de tout le monde, mais plus particulièrement à celui de Jorah. Seul Ser Barristan, qui était déjà au courant, ne réagit pas.

« Quoi ?! »

« Je sais. Et il affirme que Rhaegar et Lyanna étaient mariés et qu'il a des preuves. Après avoir parlé avec Ser Barristan, j'ai décidé de leur donner le bénéfice du doute, et j'ai écrit à mon neveu il y a quelques temps. Son vrai nom est le Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen, mais tout le monde, même lui, pensait qu'il était simplement Jon Snow. »

« Jon Snow ? » S'étonna Jorah.

« Oui. Vous le connaissez ? » Demanda rapidement Daenerys. Après tout, Jorah venait du Nord.

« Bien sûr. Tout le Nord le connait. Le bâtard de Winterfell qu'ils l'appellent. Nous nous sommes tous demandés quelle femme aurait réussi à faire rompre les vœux de Ned Stark avec sa femme. Le garçon est calme, mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait six années. » Répondit Jorah.

« Je vois. »

« Donc si ce… Jon Snow se révèle être le véritable fils de votre frère, que se passe-t-il pour vous ma Reine ? » Demanda Daario.

« Hormis le fait que je gagne une personne dans ma famille ? Rien. Jon veut plier le genou en ma faveur. » Annonça Daenerys. « Mon soi-disant neveu a épousé la fille ainée de Lord Stark et est devenu le Seigneur de Moat Cailin, qu'il répare depuis plus d'un an et demi maintenant. »

« Moat Cailin ? » Siffla Jorah, véritablement impressionné, et Daario remarqua le regard d'admiration des deux chevaliers de Westeros.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demande-t-il simplement.

« La forteresse la plus puissante du Nord. » Répondit simplement Barristan, mais Jorah s'empressa d'ajouter plus de détails.

« Elle est imprenable. Sa disposition géographique en a fait devenir la forteresse invincible qu'elle était avant la conquête d'Aegon le conquérant. Implantée sur la seule île d'un lac, des montagnes à l'est et à l'ouest empêchant le passage, et seulement deux ponts assez larges pour faire passer deux hommes, peut-être trois. C'est impossible d'utiliser un bélier pour enfoncer les portes, parce qu'un bélier n'a tout simplement pas le temps d'arriver à la porte. Excepté lors de la conquête, cette forteresse n'a jamais été prise une seule fois. » Malgré lui, Daario sembla impressionné par l'explication de la puissante forteresse du Nord et siffla son approbation.

« Mais nous avons des dragons à disposition. Ce ne devrait pas être un problème de s'emparer de cette forteresse. » Répondit le mercenaire.

« Non. Nous ne prendrons pas le Nord, car le Nord est déjà notre allié. » Répliqua Daenerys, choquant tout le monde. « Lord Eddard Stark m'a promis son allégeance si je voulais un jour revenir à Westeros, et, comme preuve, il a marié sa fille avec mon neveu. Si Jon est réellement mon neveu, c'est un mouvement intelligent, je dois le reconnaitre. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demande Ver Gris, n'étant pas d'humeur à parler politique et préférant parler d'action.

« Nous attendons, mais nous restons sur nos gardes. Jon Targaryen est en train de nous aider à revenir à Westeros. » Annonça finalement Daenerys, espérant secrètement qu'elle n'était véritablement pas la dernière de sa famille.

* * *

« Bienvenue à Moat Cailin, Lord Umber. C'est un plaisir de vous recevoir dans notre château. » Salua poliment Jon, s'avançant vers le grand seigneur.

« Le plaisir est réciproque Lord Targaryen. J'avais entendu les rumeurs de votre travail, mais je dois admettre que voir cette forteresse en si bonne voie de réparation me réchauffe le cœur. » Admit le vieux seigneur, tout en regardant tout autour de lui, presque avec crainte.

« Ce sont les hommes de Moat Cailin qu'il faudra remercier. Ce sont eux qui ont fait les réparations après tout. »

« Le Sud ne saura pas sur quoi ils tomberont s'ils décident d'envahir le Nord. Je suis fier d'être encore vivant pour voir une telle forteresse glorieuse reprendre vie. » Fit le GreatJon. « Je suppose que je suis le dernier arrivé ? » Il avait raison bien sûr. Ses terres sont les plus éloignées du Nord.

« En effet. Nous vous avons fait préparer des chambres, pour vous et vos hommes. Il faudra nous excuser si ce n'est pas aussi luxueux que ce que vous avez habituellement, mais comme vous l'avez dit, Moat Cailin est encore en réparation. »

« Bah, ça ne fait rien. Tant que j'ai un toit au dessus de la tête et un bon feu pour me réchauffer, c'est le principal. Je dois admettre que je suis curieux de votre convocation. Je suppose que cela a un rapport avec votre tante. » GreatJon regarda directement Jon, attendant une réponse.

« Vous avez raison mon Seigneur. Mais j'en parlerai en détail ce soir, après le repas. Pour le moment, Margaret va vous amener à vos quartiers, qui sont situés aux côtés des autres Seigneurs du Nord. Vos hommes sont invités à séjourner dans l'aile Sud, avec les autres soldats accompagnant les seigneurs et dames. » Jon désigna une petite femme à ses côtés, qui invita le seigneur à le suivre, tandis que Jon indiqua aux soldats Umber la direction à prendre pour aller à l'aile Sud.

Il se dirigea alors vers les cuisines, ou il retrouva Sansa en train de donner de nombreuses instructions aux cuisiniers pour faire cuire le meilleur repas possible. Ce soir, ils serviraient de tout. Porc, mouton, poulet, lapin, bœuf, de la bière et du vin, du pain et des légumes. C'est le premier banquet qu'ils organisent, et ils veulent qu'il soit parfait, spécialement Sansa. Elle avait même fait faire des tartes aux citrons avec sa réserve personnelle de citron.

Ils avaient fait préparer de nombreuses chambres dans l'aile Nord, bien qu'assez éloignée des leurs pour avoir leur tranquillité, dans le but d'accueillir confortablement les autres seigneurs et dames. Sansa avait embauché de nombreuses femmes de Moat Town pour l'occasion. Ils avaient besoin de personnes pour le service de chambre, le service à table, et pour aider dans les cuisines. Heureusement, leur peuple avait accepté rapidement sans poser de questions. Pas qu'ils aient vraiment le choix de toute façon, mais c'est mieux comme ça.

Les Seigneurs présents sont :

\- Roose Bolton et son héritier légitimé Ramsay Bolton ;

\- Wyman Manderly et sa femme Laurence Manderly ;

\- Willem Tallhart et son fils et héritier Liam Tallhart ;

\- Jory et Barbrey Riswell, ainsi que leurs trois filles, Kyra, Lyra et Lara ;

\- Craig Mazin et sa femme Morgana Mazin ;

\- Galbart Glover et sa femme Yara Glover ;

\- Barbrey Dustin et son nouveau mari, Ethan Dustin ;

\- Gregor Forrester et sa fille Mira Forrester ;

\- Jory Cassel ;

\- Cley Cerwyn ;

\- Maege Mormont qui avait rejoint ses deux filles, Dacey et Lyanna ;

\- Harald Karstark et sa petite fille Alys Karstark ;

\- Martyn Corbois et sa femme Jorelle Corbois ;

\- Howland Reed et sa fille Meera Reed ;

\- GreatJon Umber ;

\- Eddard Stark et sa femme Catelyn Stark, ainsi que leur héritier, Robb Stark.

Sansa s'occupa des préparatifs pour que la Grande Salle soit prête à accueillir les Seigneurs et Dames du Nord, bien qu'il y ait peu à faire, la salle étant déjà pratiquement préparée continuellement pour les repas du Seigneur et de la Dame de Moat Cailin. La seule véritable différence provenait du fait qu'à la place d'avoir une grande table en long, il y avait maintenant deux tables longues sur les côtés, et une table montée sur une estrade pour Jon et Sansa, ainsi que leurs invités.

Après s'être assurée que tout était prêt pour le repas, mais aussi pour les arrangements de sommeil, Sansa se dirigea dans ses propres chambres, accompagnées par Jon, pour se préparer. Bien qu'en chemin, ils croisèrent Robb et discutèrent un long moment, pour rattraper le temps perdu entre eux. Robb leur demanda une petite faveur, et ils acceptèrent. Jon aurait bien voulu parler à leur père, mais il était occupé avec GreatJon, probablement pour prendre des nouvelles de Rickon, donc il les avait laissé ensemble pour le moment. Après tout, les seigneurs resteraient plusieurs jours à Moat Cailin, et il aurait le temps de leur parler plus amplement. Cependant, un coup vient à la porte de leur chambre, et Jon ouvrit la porte, révélant Maege Mormont, et sa fille Lyanna.

« Ma Dame. Entrez, je vous en prie. » Invita Jon, s'écartant suffisamment pour laisser passer la guerrière féroce en face de lui. Les deux entrèrent, et Jon leur présenta deux sièges proches du bureau pour qu'elles prennent place. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Eh bien, tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire merci en personne pour avoir accepté ma fille comme votre pupille. » Commença Maege.

« C'est nous qui devons vous remercier. Pour votre confiance, mais aussi pour votre fille. Lyanna est vraiment très impliquée dans ses leçons, et nous ne pouvons pas être plus fiers d'elle. » Sourit Jon, faisant rougir la petite fille malgré elle.

« J'ai parlé avec ma fille dès mon arrivée. Je sais que vous lui permettez l'accès complet à votre volière, mais malheureusement, elle n'envoie jamais, ou presque, de corbeaux. » Maege jeta un regard autoritaire à sa fille, qui baissa la tête. « Et les seules nouvelles que j'avais sont celles que Dacey m'envoyait. »

« Je ferai un point d'honneur à m'assurer qu'elle envoie des corbeaux dans ce cas. J'ose espérer que ce que vous a dit votre fille est plutôt bon. » Fit sérieusement Jon.

« Ça l'est. Et je suis assez contente de ses progrès. Elle est plus… Douée que ce que j'attendais. Excepté pour les armes. »

« Votre fille est très bonne avec les armes. Elle s'entraine chaque jour avec les écuyers de nos chevaliers. Elle n'a que huit ans après tout. » Défendit Jon. Il était fier des progrès de sa pupille.

« Je ne dis pas le contraire Lord Targaryen. Seulement, ses sœurs ainées étaient meilleures qu'elle à son âge. Bien qu'elle est beaucoup plus douée dans ses autres leçons. C'est pour cela que je demande qu'elle bénéficie d'une réduction de ses leçons d'histoire pour qu'elle ait plus de temps pour s'entrainer à l'épée. » Jon réfléchit, mais accepta néanmoins.

« Certes cela est possible. Je parlerai à notre Mestre pour faire les arrangements nécessaires afin que Lyanna ne perde pas de temps sur ses leçons malgré un horaire réduit d'apprentissage. »

« Et j'aimerai qu'elle s'entraine directement sous votre aile. De ce que ma fille Dacey m'a dit, vous êtes le meilleur épéiste de Moat Cailin. »

« Eh bien, peut-être pas le meilleur mais… » Commença Jon, avant d'être coupée par Lyanna.

« Vous êtes le meilleur Lord Jon ! Vous avez battu Dacey, Ser Duncan et son écuyer plusieurs fois d'affilée, en étant seul contre trois ! » Fit la petite fille regardant Jon avec admiration, avant de baisser la tête en apercevant le regard désapprobateur de sa mère. « Désolée. »

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, ma fille a une très haute opinion de vous. » Déclara Maege, reportant son regard sur le seigneur de Moat Cailin. Jon hocha la tête, légèrement amusé.

« Je ne peux pas dire non dans ce cas. Cependant, alors que je suis peut-être bon à l'épée, je ne suis pas aussi doué avec une masse ou un arc comme les Mormonts le sont habituellement. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Après tout, Lyanna devra changer de nom de famille quand je lui trouverai un mari digne. » Répondit Maege en se levant. « Eh bien, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Je vous remercie pour votre temps Lord Targaryen. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortit avec Lyanna, laissant Jon soupirer. Au moins, il était dans les bonnes grâces de la famille Mormont. Il alla rejoindre Sansa dans la baignoire.

Enfin, l'heure tant attendue du banquet arriva, et Jon envoya les servantes prévenir les seigneurs et dames du Nord pour les en informer. Quant à lui, il accompagna Sansa dans la Grande Salle, et les deux s'installèrent à leur propre table personnelle. Bien qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls à cette table ce soir. En effet, Ser Duncan, Dacey Mormont et Mestre Edwin les rejoindraient. Ce sont eux qui, après tout, dirigent Moat Cailin, même si les trois personnes nommées obéissent directement à Jon et Sansa.

Ils attendirent un petit moment, et les seigneurs firent finalement leur arrivée. Ils entrèrent famille par famille, s'installant tranquillement sur les tables longues, se plaçant le plus proche possible de la table Seigneuriale de Moat Cailin. Lorsqu'il entra, Robb envoya un sourire à Jon, qui aida à calmer les nerfs de ce dernier. Quoi qu'il arrive, il aura son frère dans la salle ce soir.

Jon se leva tranquillement et sourit aux autres Seigneurs.

« Mes Seigneurs, Mes Dames. Merci d'avoir répondu à mon invitation. Mais avant de parler de choses sérieuses, je vous propose de vous remplir l'estomac avec les mets que nos cuisiniers ont préparés, les bières brassées à Moat Cailin, et l'un des meilleurs vins du Sud. Bon appétit ! » Il se rassit alors que les seigneurs applaudirent et se mirent à parler entre eux, créant un gros bruit de fond. Pour sa part, Jon parlait avec Dacey Mormont de la caserne qu'elle gérait maintenant, et de ce qu'elle comptait faire par la suite. Sansa conversait doucement avec Mestre Edwin et Ser Duncan des réparations envisageables pour Moat Cailin, notamment l'aile Ouest, qui était encore un énorme mystère puisqu'inaccessible pour le moment. De temps en temps, ils répondirent aux questions des Seigneurs sur l'avancée des réparations de la forteresse, et des actions qu'ils avaient entrepris. De manière générale, les seigneurs sont contents de leur travail.

Personne ne l'avait remarqué, mais Ghost et Lady s'étaient installés ensemble aux pieds de Jon et Sansa, donc visibles à la vue de tous, et étaient en train de dormir en boule, bien qu'ils soient collés les uns aux autres. Personne, sauf Robb ne l'avait remarqué, et il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Tels maitres tels loups après tout.

Enfin, après s'être rempli l'estomac de bière et de viande, les servantes se mirent à débarrasser les tables des assiettes et couverts, ne laissant que les chopes sur les tables. Mais elles s'occupèrent aussi de remplir les cruches en bière, vin ou eau. Il ne faudrait surtout pas que ces seigneurs se déshydratent après tout. Sansa et Jon se levèrent simultanément, amenant le calme dans la salle.

« Mes Seigneurs, j'espère que vous avez bien mangé et bien bu ? » Demanda Sansa, son sourire ne quittant jamais son beau visage.

« Ouais ! » Crièrent certains seigneurs.

« C'est l'un des meilleurs vins du Royaume Lady Sansa ! Bien sûr que nous avons bien bu ! » Plaisanta Lord Martyn Corbois, faisant rire ses amis.

« Eh bien, n'hésitez pas à vous resservir. Nous avons plusieurs tonneaux à notre disposition, et ils sont là pour être bus ! » Rigola Sansa.

« Je sais que vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi nous vous avons invité ici. Mais avant, mon cousin m'a demandé une faveur, et j'ai accepté. Lord Robb Stark, je vous laisse parler. » Annonça Jon, en se rasseyant provisoirement avec Sansa. Robb hocha la tête et se leva.

« Merci Lord Targaryen. Normalement une telle annonce se ferait à Winterfell, mais étant donné que la plupart des Seigneurs du Nord sont présents ce soir, je pense que je vous ferai économiser du temps. » Déclara Robb.

« Tu veux vraiment le faire maintenant ? » Demanda Ned Stark, regardant son fils avec un visage fier et joyeux.

« Oui Père. Autant profiter de ce rassemblement. » Acquiesça Robb. « Vous le savez déjà tous, mes Seigneurs, je suis en âge de me marier. Après plusieurs discussions et négociations, je voudrais vous présenter ma fiancée ce soir. » Il se dirigea vers une fille aux cheveux bruns et aux traits fins, bien que chacun sait qu'elle est une redoutable guerrière. « Mais vous la connaissez déjà. Je suis fiancé à Lady Mira de la maison Forrester ! » Il prit doucement la main de la fille qui accepta avec un sourire en se levant, se tenant debout avec son fiancé devant les autres seigneurs, qui applaudirent bruyamment, et frappèrent leurs chopes sur les tables pour faire le plus de bruit possible.

« Félicitations ! »

« Il était temps ! »

« A quand le prochain héritier du Nord ? » Cette dernière phrase fit rire la plupart des Seigneurs, alors que Robb rougit doucement.

« Calmons-nous mes Seigneurs. Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés après tout. Et, connaissant ma mère, il faudra un certain temps avant qu'elle juge que tout soit parfait pour mon mariage. » Plaisanta Robb, apportant les rires de la salle. Catelyn le fusilla du regard, mais ne le contredit pas, sachant que c'était probablement ce qui se passerait. Jon se leva de sa chaise, calmant doucement les seigneurs.

« Félicitations mon frère, et félicitations à Lady Mira. Je souhaite que ton mariage soit aussi bon que le mien l'est. » Fit il sincèrement, et Sansa sourit à son mari à ces mots.

« Je n'en doute pas mon frère. » Répondit chaleureusement Robb. Jon prit sa coupe de vin et la leva dans les airs.

« Je propose un toast à Robb Stark et Mira Forrester ! »

« VIVE ROBB STARK ! »

« VIVE MIRA ! » Entonnèrent les seigneurs et dames, y compris les Starks et les Targaryens.

« Je te remercie mon frère. » Sourit Robb.

« Et merci à vous également mes seigneurs. » Ajouta Mira, souriante également. Sansa devait admettre qu'elle aimait plutôt bien la fiancée de son frère. Elle était féroce mais attentionnée, gentille et cultivée. Et elle est facile à vivre, ayant une opinion sur tout. Exactement ce que Robb aime chez une femme. La salle se calma quand Robb se rassit aux côtés de sa fiancée, laissant clairement savoir qu'il était satisfait de ce choix, et les seigneurs regardèrent alors Jon, qui comprit que c'était à son tour de faire son annonce.

« Eh bien, je crains de devoir annoncer quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux. » Fit il sérieusement, et tout le monde pouvait voir la gravité dans ses yeux, mais aussi la détermination. Il sortit une lettre de son pantalon et la fit passer à Jory Cassel, qui était le plus proche de lui. « J'ai reçu cette lettre de ma tante il y a maintenant deux mois. La Reine Daenerys a aboli l'esclavage à Essos, après avoir conquis les trois villes esclavagistes principales, à savoir Yunkaï, Astapor et Meereen. »

« Impressionnant. » Commenta Lady Mormont, et quelques seigneurs hochèrent la tête.

« En effet ma Dame. Notre suzerain Lord Eddard Stark lui avait déjà envoyé une lettre dans laquelle il révèle mon existence et promet l'allégeance du Nord envers la famille Targaryen si jamais ma tante devait revenir à Westeros. Et la Reine Daenerys compte revenir. » Annonça Jon, faisant murmurer les seigneurs qui n'avaient pas lu la lettre, soit presque tous.

« Je lis ici qu'elle est avec Ser Barristan. » Commenta Jory Cassel à haute voix, ayant finis de lire la lettre. Jon hocha la tête, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

« Elle l'est. Les mercenaires que j'ai engagés me le confirment. Ser Barristan lui sert de conseiller. Tout comme Ser Jorah Mormont. » Avoua Ned, provoquant la fureur de certains seigneurs, spécialement la famille Mormont. « Je n'aime pas plus ces nouvelles que vous mes seigneurs ! Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, Jorah a réussi à devenir l'un des conseillers de la Reine, et nous ne pouvons rien y faire. »

« Je veux sa tête s'il remet les pieds dans le Nord ! » Ragea Maege.

« Je la veux tout autant mon amie, mais je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix. Pour le moment du moins. » La dernière phrase de Ned attira l'attention. « Je ne changerai pas d'avis, Jorah perdra sa vie s'il revient dans le Nord, et même la Reine Daenerys ne pourra pas me faire changer d'avis. Cependant, lorsque la Reine Daenerys viendra dans le Nord, il faudra s'attendre à ce que son conseiller soit là. Puisque je suppose, Jon, que sa venue est le sujet de cette réunion ? »

« En effet Lord Stark. » Répondit formellement Jon. « Dans sa lettre, ma tante m'annonce que le Roi Robert a fait renforcer les côtes de Westeros, en se préparant pour une éventuelle invasion. Ce qui signifie que certains d'entre vous doivent être au courant de ces mesures. »

« C'est exact. Il a demandé à avoir plus de soldats qui patrouillent dans les ports, et que les vaisseaux de guerres se tiennent prêts. » Accepta Lord Manderly. Jon hocha la tête, s'étant douté que le Nord répondrait à cet appel, au moins pour rester dans l'ombre pour le moment.

« Il est donc sage de penser que le Val, Port-Réal, Storm'Ends et Dorne ont également de féroces défenses puisque ce sont les royaumes qui se trouvent à l'Est de Westeros. » Supposa Jon. « Daenerys ne sait pas comment naviguer jusqu'ici sans être repérée, puisqu'elle admet volontiers que ses armées ne sont pas les meilleures en mer. Certes elle a trois dragons, mais elle ne souhaite pas perdre d'hommes avant son arrivée ici. »

« Une cause noble. » Répliqua Martyn Corbois.

« Et un peu stupide. Si elle veut réclamer le trône de fer, elle devra forcément faire la guerre et perdre des hommes. » Remarqua Gregor Forrester.

« Vous avez raison mes seigneurs. Mais… J'ai déjà répondu à la lettre de ma tante, lui promettant une chose. Que je parlerais avec vous pour essayer de faciliter sa venue ici. Et je tiens mes promesses. Alors je vous ai convoqués ici mes seigneurs, pour demander vos conseils dans le but d'aider ma tante. » Implora presque Jon. Les seigneurs se disputèrent un moment, certains voulant refuser d'aider, d'autres voulant le faire.

« SILENCE ! » Cria GreatJon, amenant le calme dans la salle. « Vous vous entendez ? On dirait une bande de gamins indisciplinés ! »

« Lord Umber a raison ! » Approuva Maege. « Et je suis de l'avis de soutenir Daenerys Targaryen. Une femme qui abolit l'esclavage ne peut pas être mauvaise ! » Cria-t-elle, sa voix portant dans la salle.

« Je suis du même avis ! » Ajouta doucement Roose Bolton, surprenant beaucoup de monde. « Le Nord est peut-être fort, mais nous ne pourrons pas résister aux dragons. » Ses paroles ont du sens.

« J'ai déjà promis l'allégeance de la maison Stark envers la famille Targaryen, et notamment Daenerys Targaryen. Je suis d'accord avec mon neveu. J'aiderai votre tante à revenir à Westeros, Lord Targaryen. » Fit Ned. La plupart se tut, respectant les paroles de leur Suzerain. Même s'ils ne sont pas sûrs, ils font confiance aux Starks.

« Est-ce qu'on peut réellement faire confiance à une progéniture du Roi Fou ? » Douta Harald Karstark.

« On peut avoir confiance. » A la surprise de tout le monde, c'est Dacey Mormont qui parla en se levant. « Je suis arrivée à Moat Cailin en même temps que Lord Jon et Lady Sansa Targaryen. Et comme la plupart d'entre nous, j'avais des doutes sur mon nouveau Seigneur. Est-ce que je fais réellement confiance à un Targaryen ? Est-ce que je suis aux ordres du Bâtard de Winterfell ? Je ne pensais pas que je serai un jour fière d'être autre part qu'à l'Île aux Ours. » Dacey laissa un silence s'installer, pour que les seigneurs comprennent bien ses prochaines paroles. « Mais j'avais tort ! »

Cley Cerwyn, Ramsay Bolton, Alys Karstark, Harald Karstark, Craig Mazin, Morgana Mazin, Yara Glover et Jorelle Corbois regardèrent la deuxième fille de la maison Mormont dans la surprise.

« Jon Targaryen est aussi fou que vous et moi. Son cœur est bon, sa tête est claire et ses capacités à diriger sont indiscutables ! Il traite mieux sa femme que n'importe quel Suderon et il dirige à ses côtés. Il n'a pas peur de se salir les mains, et il est dédié à la reconstruction de cette forteresse. Parce qu'il aime le Nord. Le Nord fait partie de lui, comme il fait partie de moi. Il est le fils adoptif de Ned Stark, mais par-dessus tout, il est un fils du Nord ! » Dacey attira des murmures d'approbation parmi les seigneurs. Satisfaite, elle reprit place sur sa chaise. Cette fois, c'est Robb qui se leva.

« J'ai passé toute ma vie avec Lord Jon. Je pensais qu'il était mon frère, et je le pense toujours, malgré ses véritables parents. Nous avons étudiés dans les mêmes leçons, appris à manier une épée de la même façon par notre père, fait des farces ensemble. Dieux, même après une année et demie depuis son départ de Winterfell, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi. Lord Targaryen est un homme à qui je confierai ma vie sans hésiter. » Révéla l'héritier du Nord, faisant comprendre qu'il connaissait Jon depuis plus longtemps que tout le monde dans cette pièce. Il se rassit, et, à la surprise générale, dont celle de Jon, Catelyn Stark se leva.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé Jon Snow, ce n'est pas un secret. » Commence-t-elle. « J'avais peur qu'il essaye d'usurper la place de mes enfants à Winterfell. Mes craintes m'empêchaient de voir le garçon autrement que comme une menace. Mes craintes m'empêchaient d'être gentille avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas voir ce qu'il représentait véritablement pour mes enfants et mon mari. Une partie de notre famille. » Fit elle, l'attention des seigneurs complétement dirigée vers elle. « Mais j'aime Jon Targaryen. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment les réparations de ce château avancent, comment son peuple l'aime, mais surtout, comment ma fille l'aime pour s'en rendre compte. » A ces mots, elle regarda directement Jon. « Je suis prête à soutenir les décisions de Lord Jon, tant qu'elles ont du sens. Et aujourd'hui, il a raison. »

« En quoi a-t-il raison ma Dame ? » Demanda doucement Ramsay Bolton, gagnant un regard réprobateur de son père.

« D'une manière ou d'une autre, la Reine Daenerys reviendra à Westeros, et elle apportera le feu et le sang avec elle. Le seul parent qui lui reste est ici, entre nous en ce moment-même, et il souhaite le meilleur pour le Nord. Il le montre par ses actions aujourd'hui. Il aurait pu aider sa tante à revenir ici sans nous consulter, et pourtant, il est là, à demander vos avis et vos conseils. »

« Dans ce monde, il n'y a rien de plus important que la famille. » Intervint Ned, faisant rasseoir sa femme. « Cela vaut pour le Nord, le Sud, et même dans les autres pays. Je n'ai aucune raison de croire que la Reine Daenerys soit différente. Jon est son neveu, et si elle sait que nous suivons son neveu, qui veut tout faire pour l'aider, alors elle nous épargnera la colère de ses dragons. » Tous les seigneurs murmurèrent mais acceptèrent les paroles de leur suzerain.

« Nous sommes donc d'accord que nous aiderons Lord Jon ? »

« OUAIS ! »

« Nous soutiendrons la cause Targaryenne ? »

« OUAIS !

« Nous jurerons allégeance à la Reine Daenerys ? »

« OUAIS ! »

« Alors quelles seront nos prochaines actions ? » Demanda Sansa en se levant.

 **Et fini ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Dites-le moi en commentaire :D**


End file.
